


哐啷哐啷

by Matsumotokabocya



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 94,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsumotokabocya/pseuds/Matsumotokabocya
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

走在回家的路上，樱井翔活动脖子的筋骨，手里还拎着从便利店买回来的打折便当，摁着手机回复教授的信息。

低头党一路往前走，只在插入钥匙时，抬头确认了眼孔在哪里，压根没在意隔壁邻居铃木家的表扎已经取下，换上了新的。

一人独居可以把鞋在玄关处随意一蹬，赤脚踩地，东西放在桌上后，席地而坐，倒腾了半天，终于把同组同学的疑问解决，没管晚餐倒头就睡。

今晚是小组作业的死线，为此他去同学家里，奋力通宵周末整整两天，再一大早迎着高峰期来到学校图书馆，和其他小组成员一起，四人合力完善作业，等到提交后，太阳已经开始下山。

夏天白昼长，坐了三十分钟的铁路，全程都在看火烧云。

他睡得并不安稳，还做了个梦，血气方刚的男孩子置身梦境，穿着一身情趣内衣的女生，鸭子坐在床上，他向前走一步，女生回头，扭了扭腰，翘起屁股给足暗示，樱井翔伸手抚摸，做他想做的事情。

“嗯……进来了……”像小猫一样慵懒地四脚抓地伸懒腰，勾引着身上的人顶弄。

声音特别真实仿佛就在耳边，他听得血脉喷张，在梦里高潮同时，被房间的闷热弄醒，低头一看自己的内裤，心想最近太忙，自从和女友分手后，就再也没有过性生活，才会像刚进青春期的男生一样梦遗。

他下床去开电风扇和电视，想赶走房间的闷热。

插板的电源刚按下，电视墙背后却发出了娇媚的呻吟。

嗯？怎么梦里的声音还在？

声音带着喘，一句话拆得支离破碎，音调越来越高，有时喊着求饶的话，有时在发出骚叫要让人进得更深。

比起被压在身下的人，另一个人的声音更低沉，樱井翔只能隐约听到几句，说着被肏的人夹得紧，水又多。

他停下刚刚的动作，背靠着墙，侧耳偷听着隔墙春潮的声音。

房间静下来，奶味的声音听得清楚，一边喊着不行了一边喘着，许是还在被操着，樱井翔脱下自己的裤子，将自己的性器释放出来。

“嗯…哈啊……慢点……”

龟头的小孔开始吐水，樱井从顶端揩了点黏液弄湿手指，覆盖着自己的性器。

“好粗…太烫了……好热啊……唔……”

他的手慢慢握着自己的性器，想象自己正在进入这个叫得很好听的人，软热的湿穴包裹着自己的阴茎，他会怎么样，掐着身上的人，狠厉地往最深处肏去，听身上的人能不能叫得再浪。

“唔——唔……不要顶那里……求你……”

樱井翔手上的动作越来越快，拇指摩挲着肉棒的马眼，轻柔地擦过，挠痒痒的力度，最能让敏感的顶端，更加兴奋，他闭眼想象他找到了身下人的穴内的敏感处。

“好涨……更粗了……”

手里的性器已经被清液糊得水光亮，双手撸动模仿着性交动作，顶端的小孔在一次次刺激下，他觉得自己脑皮全麻，自己的呼吸在加快，仿佛跟着另一个房间里娇喘的频率。

“给我多点……不够……”

“刚刚是谁要慢一点的？”叱喝的声音，是另一个人。

“唔……不够，想吃更多的肉棒……啊……唔……好舒服……”

手指上下滑动，樱井翔在隔壁房间的被肏到喊着要更多的声音里，射了出来。

他望着被弄脏的内裤的，平缓着自己的呼吸，仔细听，还能听到那个人在性事以后慵懒得撒娇，让人抱着去清理。

“御村くん，抱我去浴室吧，走路后面会夹不住，滴得到处都是……脏死了！”

“不要了，再肏就要坏了，唔手指进来了，全都要流出来了……”

是还中出了吗……樱井翔屏息听着奶音又叫了起来，想着床上的男人此刻的动作，是被掰开双腿大张着，看对方手指伸进去后穴里，又被两根手指玩弄出感觉，他是不是小腿挂在身上人的手臂，被肏熟的穴口，又吞进了肉棒。

樱井翔的肉棒一抖一抖，他手指时重时轻地搓揉自己的马眼，刚刚还射出精液的地方，现在又精神抖擞，随时能再奋战一场，听着隔壁的活春宫，又进入了他一个人的性幻想。

可是声音却越来越小，似乎被抱进了浴室，樱井翔手里的动作忽然慢了下来，少了声音的幻想电影没了滋味，草草对着自己敏感的地方，撸了出来。

真糟糕，他靠坐在墙边，裤子没有穿好，肉棒软趴着，而身上的T恤还有深浅不一的精液，为了能听到隔壁的声音，他连风扇都没开，刚刚又激烈的自我抚慰，他早已满身大汗，扶着墙站起来去洗澡。

冷水从花洒喷射出来，他才反应过来，隔壁家应该是铃木夫妇，为何变成了两个男人的声音？

……

啊，对了上周有天他起晚了，开门匆忙往学校赶，却在门口被铃木夫人喊住，说了要搬家，感谢这么久的照顾，他当时好像回了一句，就跑去了地铁站。

短短几天就换了邻居？樱井翔好奇地想，虽然叫得很好听，但对方如若每天都这般激烈，自己岂不是每天都要鸡儿邦邦硬，可听不可求？他的肾还能好吗！以后不能买便利店的打折便当了，还是去附近餐馆点些韭菜炒猪肝或者生蚝来补营养吧。

不是吧，难道他只能靠自己撸来煞火了？

想着有的没的，他走出浴室，对面的动静似乎小了很多，似乎不留宿，有人要离开，好奇宝宝这时看着自己刚吃完的便当盒，他随便收拾了一下，在玄关换鞋，听着隔壁俩人说话之间的气氛没有一丝情侣旖旎，樱井翔不禁在想，难道是肉体买卖？

“拓也的领子，转过来。”樱井侧耳听，这人声音有点哑，明明是命令的语句，听着像是高高在上的女王在撒娇。

“润……”

“嘘，后面的别说，你以后不要来了。”

“……”

“这次真的是最后一次，等我关上这个门，这件事就翻篇，你不说我不说没有人知道。”说话的声音越来越小，樱井翔心想此刻他该不该出这个门。

“好，我知道了，照顾好自己。”对方迟缓了一会儿，才给出答复，说话的语气很平淡，就好像在和同事交谈公务，了解情况一般。

樱井翔听外面动静变小，他打开了门。

看到两个男人，准备离开的人穿着一身西服，皮鞋被擦得锃亮。

他抓着塑料袋踢踏着人字拖，加入了话题。

“啊！请问是新搬来的吗？你好我是樱井翔，以后请多多关照。”

“櫻井さん好，这里是松本润，以后也请您多多关照。”松本润从屋内玄关处走了出来，和樱井翔互相打招呼。

松本润穿着V领的T恤，和卡其色的休闲裤，打着赤脚站在门口，脚拇指还在鞠躬时敲了起来。他长得很精致，头发稍长显得脸更小了，刚洗完澡的关系刘海服帖地趴在额前，松本说话的时候还习惯性将头发向一侧撇，露出好看的额头，樱井不禁在想这样的人被压在身下会是怎样的风景。

这人长得比梦里的按自己喜好而生成的形象，还要对他的胃口。

“你好，我是御村拓也，是潤的……”御村看了一眼松本，像是在询问自己的身份：“他是我的朋友，今天来庆祝我搬家的。”

樱井翔点点头，双方告别，拎着垃圾去楼下的垃圾分类点，低声嘟囔着搬家搬到床上去，也是别致。

转身回去还与御村拓也打了个照面，看着对方一身社会人打扮，不远处还有司机与豪车，樱井翔眼见御村上了车。

难道松本润是御村包养的情人？

小组作业结束，他换来了两天清闲，确认过打工时间的安排后，他拿着手账看晚上空下来的时间，看了看与松本润房间隔着的这堵墙，想起刚刚听新邻居叫床的声音就撸了两发的羞耻事迹，也许他该在晚上去酒吧找个对眼的人，舒缓自己。

第二天，邻居把他的计划打乱了。是下午的打工，因为熬了两个通宵，樱井没有严格要求自己按往日作息早起，但是隔壁装修的声音把他吵醒了。

头抵着墙感受着施工的震动，风扇还在不远处嗡嗡地吹着热风，实在太热了，太阳照进屋子，即使有风扇也感受不到一丝凉意。

盯着一头乱毛的樱井翔挠着后脑勺，走进浴室想要冲个冷水澡，洗掉夜里睡觉出的汗。

他的门铃被按响，樱井打着赤膊去开门，一看是松本润。相比于昨天的居家随意，他今天明显是收拾了自己，打了发蜡的头发被固定在两侧露出巴掌大的脸蛋，上帝精心雕琢的五官像艺术品。站在外面的人在看到樱井翔开门后挂起了大笑容。

“昨天匆忙没来得及上门拜访，这是一点点小心意，拜托櫻井さん收下。”

樱井翔不好意思地收下，说自己最近都在赶作业，周末不在家，甚至不知道自己换了邻居。

听到这话，松本润笑出声，说自己搬家打扰到他，问樱井晚上有没有空一起来吃饭，就当暖居了。

他迅速回复自己的打工下班时间，并告诉松本他可以带便利店打折的下酒菜回来。

“是请櫻井さん吃饭，怎么能吃便利店呢。”

松本润说完，就听他房间的工人喊他回去，说空调已经调试好了。

“那我先回去咯，晚上见。”松本润双手扶着门框，中心都在左脚，右脚踮脚站地，还是昨天那双人字拖，他的脚拇指一个个圆润白皙，翘起来的格外可爱，樱井将视线移开不看，心猿意马地应下了松本的饭约。

“好，晚上见。”

关上门以后，他不禁在想新搬来的邻居是怎么回事，房间里有工人，也不看着施工，跑来热情地邀请自己。

难道他看上了我？

诶？他不是御村包养的情人吗，昨晚是不是说他们最后一次见面，这？

等下，他房间竟然在装空调？好羡慕啊。

樱井翔看了看屋内有一定年岁的风扇，还是上一任租客留下，拜托他处理掉的东西，樱井翔动手修理，并拆除罩子清洗了扇叶，又重新利用起来。

冲过冷水澡，换了一件白T恤，外搭件衬衫敞开穿，拿起东西就往车站赶，在路上解决完自己的午餐问题好了，他需要找一家价格不高的餐馆。

等吃完果腹的食物，离上班时间还早，他吹着百货的空调逛起来，挑选要回给松本的东西，当做搬家礼物。

家具精品店里逛了一圈，最后选定蜡烛香薰三件套，再挑选一个不大会出错的味道，拜托员工帮自己包起来，结账后接过精致包装后的商品，他开始盘算这一笔意外开销，需要从哪里扣减。

东西并不贵，对樱井翔来说并不算是负担，只是申请助学贷款上大学的他，一切都要精打细算罢了，他寻思明天还是空闲，不如等会儿向店长申请，加多他一天的排班。

晚上下班后，拎着礼物就往回赶，在地铁上拥挤人潮，他小心翼翼地护着东西，生怕袋子会被弄出压褶。

樱井直接敲开隔壁的门，松本还穿着上午的那套衣服，戴着镜框眼镜欢迎樱井的到来。他递过搬家礼物，再把脱下的鞋整齐放在玄关处，跟着松本润进了屋内。

和他房间的大小、格局一模一样，松本润摆上了白色的欧式餐桌，细节处的精致，不像是宜家这些快手店买的，再一看他屋内，虽然刚搬来不久，倒是家具都全，小小的屋子没装修，却用布艺、油画装饰打造出另一种风格，和自己家的“原生态”相比，更是云泥之别。

松本润又在厨房折腾了一阵，樱井翔坐在沙发上有点局促，他看正忙活的背影，想要上前帮忙，这时，松本示意让他端出去两份分好的料理。

就连餐具都很讲究，花纹别致，不过料理更诱人，吸引了樱井全部的注意力，闻着饭菜味道，他的肚子响起了催促的声音，他悄悄咽下口水，再一次祝贺松本润搬家。

在饭桌上，他们聊了很多，樱井翔知道了松本润是自由职业，比自己年长不少，用他本人的话，就是抓着二十代的尾巴，比不上樱井翔刚迈入成年，朝气蓬勃的小年轻。

“我觉得松本さん，嗯……很有魅力，做饭好吃，又很热情，是个好人啦。”

“长得好看，做饭好吃就是好人了吗，你也太好骗了吧。”松本润夹菜，忍着没笑出声，担心冒犯了对方。

“就是感觉啦，因为你的家居布置啊，认真过生活的人，一定不会差啦。”

“我妈妈就是噢，每天都会把家里收拾得干干净净，鞋柜上会有花瓶，上面一定都插着缀着露水的献花，还会想着花样装饰屋内，我上次隔了三个月后回家，室内软装焕然一新我都要认不出了。”

“櫻井さん的妈妈真是热爱生活啊。”

话题又到了樱井翔身上，松本润不禁感慨名校大学生竟然是这副形象。

樱井翔看自己，他今天出门的时候还确认了着装，虽然今天早上松本润连他打赤膊的模样都看了。

“嗯，金发、耳钉和脐钉，换我们上学的时候，能考上名校的一定都穿着西装衬衫，即使不打领带，也会把扣子扣到最上面。”

松本润的描述，让他不禁想起了御村拓也，不会说的是这个人吧？

樱井没有多问，又听松本润问起名校里学业会不会很忙。

“除了交作业前的死期，其实还算轻松，打工和部活什么的，安排好时间还是没问题呢。”樱井翔专心对付着面前的鱼，将鱼肉从骨头上刮下来，如实回答。

“诶，部活啊……都多久没听到这个名词了，你选了什么部活啊？”

“是足球噢。”

樱井翔看到对面的人眼睛里的小灯泡亮了起来，男人说到运动，话闸子打开像泄洪，松本润甚至吃着饭，翻起了他未整理好的行李，拿出一件他去喜欢球队所在地旅游，还在当地定做了一件有自己名字的球服。

他得得洋溢甩着衣服，又提到不久后就要开始的欧冠比赛，他问樱井翔他是不是该购置电视，他平常不大看电视，所以搬家没有买。

“我那里有电视，你可以过来看。”樱井翔放下饭碗，打算盛第二碗。松本润被肯定了厨艺，欣喜地接过他的碗，为他装饭。

“但是……”樱井翔看着松本润的眼睛，担心自己接下来的话会扫兴。

“我房间没有空调，只有风扇。”

“没有关系！不要空调也可以的！”

樱井翔歪头，是谁搬家第三天就在出租屋里装空调的？

“噢，空调，是御村没打招呼就给我安排上的，反正不要白不要，他钱多，不要紧。”

桌底下松本润翘着的二郎腿在晃，提起御村以后，他的情绪就开始变化，是焦躁吗？樱井翔不确定地猜着。


	2. Chapter 2

樱井翔和松本润交换了Line，平常也没怎么聊天，最常有的对话是松本润收到了好吃的食材，问他能不能过来一起解决。  
  
今天也是，松本润下午和他打过招呼，收到了当季的海鲜，有贝类和海虾。他在犹如桑拿室的房间里，吹着风扇敲键盘，写着周一需要上交的作业。  
  
天气太热，樱井翔裸着上身吹风扇，一边翻书一边输入着数据，可偏偏他肠胃太弱，强劲的风一吹，他就肚子疼。  
  
他忍着肠胃的痛意翻着大砖头本，书上的字成了蚂蚁在跳舞，额头上的虚汗一颗一颗往外冒向下滑。樱井翔向后一倒，躺在榻榻米上，揉着他肚子，等待肚子里的锐利的刀消停。  
  
疼痛感不再剧烈，肚子现在只是隐隐作痛，他闭着眼想要休息一会儿，渐渐就睡了过去。  
  
他是被敲门声吵醒的，他看到松本润的脸，才想起来原本说要晚上去他那儿吃海鲜的。

樱井翔的房间没有开灯，松本润看到他的时候，脸色苍白，唇色都是不健康的颜色，听到他与自己解释，因为身体不舒服睡了过去，忘记时间。

“你有药吗？”松本润眉头微微皱起，听到樱井翔说没有的时候，川字更深了。

他打开自己房门，樱井翔站在他身后不远处，进了房间松本指着自己的床，让人躺上去休息。

樱井翔的房间就是普通的和式房间，睡在榻榻米上，坐也在榻榻米上，而松本润则是买了床，还铺上了柔软的床垫，樱井翔躺上去的时候，仿佛被棉花糖包围。

眼皮越来越重，闻着助眠的香薰睡了过去。松本润端着把白粥煮好，盛出放凉，打开冰箱门，拿出装有腌渍梅干的罐子，夹出两个放在碟子，再摸摸碗壁，不烫手了，才把樱井翔叫醒。

“把粥吃完过后半小时吃药。”

“麻烦松本さん了。”樱井翔头低低，不敢看松本润的脸，他失约在先，饭桌上处理好的两人份料理，只能由松本一个人解决。

松本吃着海鲜，而樱井只能喝白粥。像地主和平民的区别，樱井翔被自己的想法逗得笑出声。

“你在笑什么？”

樱井翔如实回答，果不其然获得了松本润的一个白眼。

餐桌对面的人，随心所欲地歪坐在椅子上，问樱井翔怎么会好好地肠胃不舒服。

“太热了，没忍住就面对着风扇直吹赶作业，冷风刺激肠胃了吧。”

“你的肠胃也太弱了吧。”听到答案，松本目瞪口呆。

樱井翔拘谨地点了点头，默认了这个事实。

“以后要是太热你就过来，反正两个人开空调和一个人开空调，电费都是一样的。”松本润放下碗筷，拍板定案。

“不用了，这太麻烦您了！如果打扰到您，我会感到抱歉的。”樱井翔连敬语都用出来了。

“以后还想吃好吃的吗？”松本润挑眉，对面捧着碗点头。

“想要吹空调吗？”少年点头如捣蒜。

“今天这样的事情，你还想再发生一遍吗？”松本润眼神扫过一遍桌上的残羹剩菜，双人份的分量他吃不完。

樱井翔不由分说，先点头表示自己的诚意；

松本润：“嗯？”

“！！！”这才反应过来的人，摇着头说自己错了，下次不会再失约了。

这难道是所谓的威逼利诱？樱井翔喝完粥后，乖乖地坐在沙发上，看松本润收拾。

他拿起一旁的电热水壶倒水，松本的手机正摆在一旁充电，这时屏幕亮了起来，樱井翔不经意看到了御村发来的Line，问他今天的海鲜好吃吗。他在心底啧了一声，撇过头不去看。

以白粥有多为理由，这几天樱井翔的伙食都被松本润承包了，煮的都是清淡的汤水和料理，吃完后俩人就在空调房里各自做各自的事情。

樱井翔一般占据着餐桌，他要参考的书有点多，平常在家可以放在地上，在松本这就需要一张桌子。

松本润没有被打扰，他一般都是躺在床上玩手机，或者歪倒在沙发上看书或者抱着电脑工作。时不时蹦出来的自言自语，忽然都得到了回应，让他有些不适应，他更怕打扰到樱井翔学习。

“都说只是自言自语啊，你不用每句都回啦！”盘腿坐在沙发上的松本润，再一次告诉樱井翔自己的习惯。

“你的自言自语也太大声了吧。”樱井翔头都没从书里抬起来，手指尖还在需要的数据上滑过，确认一遍后输入进电脑。

“要你管。”樱井翔也没管他，和松本润呆久了，知道这人不时会出现傲娇的一面。

小小空间里，不同频率的键盘声，交织在一起，伴着空调运作的声音，就这样过去了好几天。

在足球决赛的当天，他们在饭桌上讨论自己喜爱球星的精彩一刻，球赛开始之前，松本润已经迫不及待，推着樱井翔一起去他的屋子，准备观看比赛。

“凌晨才开始，你现在就过去吗？”樱井翔看墙壁上高挂的时钟，短针才刚指向八。

“就是很期待嘛——”松本润拖着长长的奶音，趴在沙发托着下巴看樱井翔。

樱井挑了两本正在看的参考书，背着电脑回自己房间了。

之前预选赛，松本挑了几场感兴趣的看了，也不是第一次进樱井翔家，熟门熟路从冰箱拿出啤酒，还有他带来的下酒菜，比赛还没开始，松本润先喝上啤酒。

在不远处忙着赶报告的樱井翔用余光看松本，按他的吃毛豆的速度，还没等比赛开始，怕是碟子里的毛豆全都要吃光。

“翔さん！今天是决赛诶！”

埋头苦干的樱井翔听到陌生的称谓，头从电脑屏幕旁露出来，只看到松本润用手撑着自己上身，腿抻直双脚交叠晃着看电视，旁边已经有好几罐空的易拉罐了。

“嗯哼，所以呢？”他试探性地问，但其实已经按下文件的保存，关闭电脑，走到松本润旁边坐下了。

“过来一起喝嘛~一个人喝酒好没劲，”松本侧头看樱井翔，他一喝酒脸就会泛红，镜框下的红晕，“唔不对，一个人做什么事情都……”声音越来越小，最后只有他自己能听到，樱井翔坐在他旁边，对上松本笑得不见的眼睛，被人缠着一起喝酒。

樱井翔不觉得烦，只觉得他可爱。

“你怎么喝那么多？心情不好吗？”樱井翔想着松本润刚刚说的一个人。

“唔，没有噢。”松本润摇头，紧抱双腿的他，把头埋进膝盖，逃避樱井翔的问题。

决赛直播前的电视剧还没放完，樱井翔和松本润两人已经醉倒卧在地上了。樱井翔这几天为了作业，早出晚归去图书馆查资料，回来还要整理成文章，凌晨三四点睡觉已经成习惯，在休息不足的情况下喝酒易醉，而松本润本来就喝得比樱井翔多，醉倒也正常。

“翔さん，风扇开大点吧，好热噢——”松本润喊着樱井翔把风扇调大功率，只听到支支吾吾的回应，旁边躺着的人却没有动作。他撑起自己的身体，越过樱井翔，手不够长，只得半个身子跨过樱井翔去按按钮。

“唔……まつ？”樱井翔隐约感觉有人在自己面前晃来晃去，他艰难地睁开眼，摇了摇脑袋努力清醒。

风扇太远了，光是起个身都觉得累的松本干脆坐在樱井翔身上歇息，等着恢复力气。

在松本润坐在自己身上的时候，樱井翔彻底醒了——他这个视角，松本润的姿势，脑海里又响起那个周一晚上，隔壁房间发生的情事。他挣扎着坐起身，想要松本润离开自己身上，不让他发现自己下腹有反应了。

“嘘——”松本润似乎听到了什么，掌心捂住樱井翔欲开口的嘴，然后指了指樱井翔隔壁的房间，此刻传来了母亲辅导孩子做作业的声音。

“好吵噢。”松本润嘟囔，坐在樱井翔身上不想动，又被热得汗滑下他脸庞。

樱井翔唯唯诺诺地开口：“你知道，这种房子一般隔音都不太好……”他话里行间都带着别的意思。

喝醉的松本润没听出来，压着樱井翔的他歪头，一脸疑惑的看身下的人。

樱井翔先哄人下来，说他来开风扇。

“我那天和御村，你是不是听到了？”

松本润眼睛恢复一丝清明，坐在一旁的他看樱井翔开风扇的动作顿了一下，也算明白了。

“对不起，我……”

“不不不……”松本润连忙打断樱井翔的道歉，但是后面的话却羞得说不出口。

空气突然安静，谁也不知道怎么开口，只有广告的声音，俩人的酒顿时醒了大半。

“你和御村くん……？后来好像没怎么见到他了。”他想起那天窥见的Line信息，没经过思考话就先说出口。

“我和他只是朋友而已。”

“噢噢。”樱井翔为了掩饰刚刚莽撞的行为，拿起酒喝了两口，心里有点闷，还有没问出口的话，憋在心底。

「松本他……是会和朋友都上床的人吗？」

“但是我喜欢他。”松本润说完，樱井翔心里绷着的弦断了，啪地一声，天花板的电灯也灭了，整栋楼停电了。

“诶？停电了吗？”黑暗中松本润伸着手到处摸索，想要找到手机打开电筒。

“看来你还没醉到以为是天黑。”坐着被松本润摸到大腿的樱井翔，用吐槽盖住他被触碰的慌张，借着室外照进来的微弱月光，一起找着手机。

有了手机电筒，剩下的东西都好找，松本拿起自己放在一旁的钥匙包。

“没有风扇你晚上怎么睡觉，要不要过我那边？还有点空调的余冷。”

“不、不、不用了，我自己睡就好了。”樱井翔说着就往自己平常睡觉的床榻扑过去，脸埋在被子里说话瓮声瓮气。

虽然月光微弱，可是他的脸太红了，一个晚上松本润做的事情，令他想入非非，更不要说在寻找东西的时候，手指滑过他的大腿，又是让他小腹一热。

“又没说让你和我一起睡，想什么呢你，小弟弟——”松本润嘲笑少年，离开时还帮他把桌上残余食物带走，还有塑料瓶易拉罐一并分类，拿去丢。

“你就当我认床嘛，快回去啦你！”樱井翔翻过身，用被子盖过自己的肚脐以下，再一次下逐客令。

“啧，还会赶人了，本事挺大。”松本润带上门的时候，也不忘在心底吐槽是谁肠胃弱的时候还在他床上睡着的，害得他当晚洗澡前还要换床单。

  
松本润睡着了，半夜被隔壁噼里啪啦的声音吵醒，翻了个身心想隔音真的很不好，然后又睡了过去。

发出声音的樱井翔，是在半夜来电的以后，打算下床冲凉的，走着没看路踢倒了摞成高楼的书本。

发出了痛吟，也没管踢翻的书本，进了浴室。当凉水撒在他脑袋时，他的心思又飘到了刚刚，松本润入梦来——还是他的房间，松本润依然穿着黑色衬衫，领子只扣到胸前，浅V领隐隐露出他白皙的锁骨，与肩与脖颈连接的曲线。松本坐在自己的身上，伸手自下而上在他的后背摩挲，脱去上衣，按着他的脑袋低头和自己接吻。

想要舔弄他猩红的舌尖，啃咬他鲜艳滴血的厚唇，再用指尖去揉捏胸前的乳头，听他发出有奶味的呻吟，自己的动作越来越卖力，双手探进他的裤头，将他臀瓣握在手里，任自己造出各种形状。

最好是掰开他的双瓣，用润滑剂糊过的后穴滑溜溜，松本的手握着自己的性器，还带着一些醉酒的糊涂，抱怨着：“唔怎么插不进去。”

他拍打松本润的屁股，在白皙的臀肉上留下鲜红的掌印，催促他快点动作。

身上的人越来越急，眼里噙泪，明明是强势的上位，却可怜巴巴地看着自己想要帮忙。

“帮帮我，想要吃肉棒……”

“自己把屁股打开。”樱井翔弯着手指插入他的软穴，被滚烫又湿润的肠壁包裹着。

“不要手指，想要更大的……”梦里松本润的声音很真实，娇喘夹杂着呼吸声，在性器插入以后，时不时鼻音哼两声，都能惹得他挺腰的动作更大，想要插得更深，填满松本润着贪吃的后穴。

*

梦里满足的樱井翔，在清醒的一瞬间，睁大了双眼，对焦确认是自家天花板，第一反应是幸好没有去松本润的房间，不然又要被他嘲笑年轻人精力旺盛。

始作俑者是松本润，他却不能说，怕对方知道自己性幻想他，觉得自己龌龊和下流。冲凉时他深刻反思，以前没有性生活的时候，梦遗发生频率没有如此频繁，今天还梦到了松本润，难道自己对他有非分之想吗……

有了这个认知后，樱井翔抱着怀疑的态度质问自己对松本润是喜欢还是爱，是喜欢吗？因为他长得好看、做饭好吃、还和自己一样喜欢踢足球；是爱吗？他们才认识一个月不到，虽然以前独处的闲暇时间，都分给了他，他和自己之间的互动，却没有到用爱这么深沉的词语来定性。

只好把感情交给时间，看他埋下的这颗种子，萌芽后会生出什么花结成什么果。当务之急，是即将迎来的实习生活，他选择了好几个大手会社投放了简历，以他优秀的成绩、在校内活跃的身影，拿到offer不难，但他还是想博弈心仪的会社，这对未来的职业生涯和规划都有好处。

冲完凉在床上盘算着，又想起刚刚的春梦，他的瞌睡虫已经被赶跑，他坐在桌前，找出书本，又一次确认过自己用到的数据是否有误。

夏日清晨总伴着蝉鸣和鸟叫，樱井翔看书累了，趴在桌上小憩，有人拍响他的房门。

“不是有门铃吗，为什么不按门铃！？”樱井翔嘟囔着，打开了门。

“你又不穿上衣，小心肚子着凉，我走了可没人照顾你。”松本润已经习惯一开门就看到樱井翔单薄的小身板，和他熟了以后，松本吐槽他的频率，日渐增长。

“走？你要去哪里？”樱井翔看松本润戴着墨镜，穿得一身休闲，就连脚上也不再是他看了一个月的人字拖，换上了全黑的运动鞋。

“去旅游，快拿着。”松本润把怀里捧着的樱花盆栽递给了樱井翔。

“这是我女儿，好好照顾着，回来要是少了根枝丫不见了，你等着我给你煮香菜锅。”

“什么嘛，你也不吃香菜啊！”睡眼惺忪的他乖巧抱着盆栽，嘟着嘴反击邻居。

“怎么照顾我会在Line告诉你，我飞机快飞了，出租车在楼下等我了，拜拜。”说完松本润提着行李箱就跑下楼梯，留下急急忙忙的背影给樱井翔。

出租车去机场？我的邻居到底是什么人啊，怎么会有当代青年还养盆栽的啊？

哇这盆栽看上去好厉害，当樱井翔把樱花放在茶几后感叹。他360度环绕看了一圈，确认过枝丫都完整，拍下一张照片发给松本润，以防这人以后碰瓷。

想着方法给自己做香菜锅！

  



	3. Chapter 3

松本润去机场的路上，陆续把樱花需要注意的事项编辑成文字发给了樱井翔，关闭和樱井的聊天窗口，他的手指在屏幕上方浮空了很久，还是没有点开另一个人的界面。

他锁屏又解屏，按键都要被他按坏，他还没想好如此措辞，最后只好打电话给父亲的秘书，交代自己外出的事情。

“您这还是亲自与社长说吧。”举着手机的松本对着窗外翻了个白眼，心想就是不想听他老人家教育才通知你的。

听着父亲的谆谆教导，即使电话那方看不到，他也一边说着是一边点头附和着。他爸就差苦口婆心对他讲：“崽，阿爸对你很失望。”

松本噘着嘴想自己是个快要三十代的人了，不能和他爸置气，假装服软，但其实这边已经进了机场办理了托运，进到VIP贵宾室享受着空姐的贴心服务了。

电波那头问松本要去多久，他答非所问。

“拓也的礼物我已经给了……”松本润全身埋进按摩沙发里，拿过手边的咖啡，抿了一口：“啊好烫！”

他当然没敢说，礼物在自己弟弟找上门那天就给了，顺带还打了最后一炮，并决定把兄弟背德的事情正式翻篇。

“胡闹，弟弟的生日也不来，他说了那天会带对象来，你这个做大哥的不在场，成何体统。”

就是因为无法面对御村对象——这个人，所以才会在这个时间选择外出散心的。昨天他听到发小提到御村的对象要出席他生日会，松本二话不说定了今天的机票，打算出门散心，虽然礼物早给，但他原本为了维持他和御村表面关系，打算还是会在宴席上露个脸，现在他只想说去他的兄弟和睦。

“他才不是我弟弟，我飞机要起飞了就这样。”点下挂机，从口袋拿出烟盒，又想起没火机，只好作罢。打开音乐播放软件，翻了好几页都没有想听的，心烦气躁索性点了随机播放。

其实还没有登机，无所事事的他点开通知，是樱井翔回复了，除了吐槽自己的说走就走的旅行以外，就是回复他的樱花太麻烦。

樱井：「你的兴趣爱好真是别具一格——」

松本：「不是养个盆栽而已，少见多怪。」

樱井：「养好了有什么奖励？」

松本：「想要什么？」

樱井：「给我寄明信片吧」

松本：「知道了，准备起飞我关机了。」

樱井拿着手机，看到对面答应自己的要求，心情不禁变好，平常松本对自己照顾有加，他帮忙养个盆栽，其实不在话下，提出要奖励的时候，他提心又吊胆，害怕松本发现自己的小心思——想要知道他去过的地方，如果可以，以后他想去看松本润看过的风景。

松本润还在天上飞，樱井翔的邮箱收到信息，是他投简历应聘的大手会社给的面试通知书，他竟第一反应想要告诉松本这个好消息，转念又想八字还没一撇，等面试结束以后，请松本去外面吃个饭。

面试的日子定在了三天后，这期间他一直在积极做准备，说不紧张是假的，但志在必得也是真的。松本润去了哪里他不知道。但是他们之间存在着较大的时差，断断续续的聊天聊不长，他后来也没继续回复了。

倒是在外旅游的那位，时不时会发几张游客照过来，樱井每次都点开看了，却找不出他同行人的痕迹。

*

樱井瘦得成纸片，平常的着装看不出来，面试当天，他穿上不合身的西装，像偷穿大人的衣服，他叹了口气，心想他在松本润那儿蹭饭好几次，总觉得自己的脸都圆了点，怎么衣服还是那么大。

此刻手机屏幕亮了起来，看到是松本润的信息提醒，樱井点开一看，对方去了酒吧，又给他发来了几张今天游客照，他周游列国之一，去了啤酒有名的地方。

樱井翔还没来得及回复，对方打来了视频电话。他接通后，看到松本润离得镜头很近，虽然周围灯光昏暗，樱井翔仍然能看到他双亮晶晶的大眼。

“翔くん！恭喜你！中大奖啦！”松本润把手机拉得远点，拿起了桌上的啤酒杯，放在嘴边也不说话，ふふふ看着手机傻笑，樱井看对方糊涂模样也发出笑声，注意着时间和松本有一言没一语地搭话。

期间松本润说累了，抿了一口啤酒，丰富的气泡此刻就成了松本的奶胡子，樱井连忙按下手机的截屏键，留下对面傻乎乎的时刻。

“你怎么穿着西装？”松本润也发现了樱井翔今天的不同，摘了耳钉穿得一身正装，人模人样。

“今天要去面试。”樱井翔找了东西让手机靠立着，能让对方看到自己，他正对着镜子不熟练地打着领带。

“啊，是你上次提过想去的那家公司？”松本润把手机拿前，眯着眼看屏幕，看到樱井翔的动作，给他远程指导如何打领带。

“是的，你还记得。”樱井将领带调整好，展示给松本老师看。

“你一定会进去的。”松本润又恢复刚刚晕乎乎的样子，说话拖长音还带着奶味。樱井翔还以为他在喝奶啤。

“嗯？为什么这么说？”樱井翔有意逗弄小醉猫，想听到人夸自己。

“嘛……因为你很优秀啊，自信点。”松本润向来不吝啬自己的表扬，和樱井翔说着，有服务员为松本润上酒，对方用英语说着是隔壁台的先生送他的。

樱井翔看着松本润侧脸给服务员道谢，转头回来给了个wink并祝樱井好运，说完晚安后就挂了电话。

看了一眼被挂断的手机，樱井翔一瞬间觉得天有点灰，可是时间来不及他挂念儿女情长，他准备许久的面试正等着他。

*

几天后，樱井翔打工回来，同时收到了录取通知以及松本润的明信片，看时间落款，是他刚落地那天寄出的，上面除了地址，没有其他内容，他有些可惜，但也好好的保存留下。

等到把明信片存起来后，再拆开前些天面试的会社发来的信件，是录取通知，以及入职所需。有些猖狂地说，樱井翔认为他拿到录取通知书并不意外。当天他报上姓名的时候，领他入内面试的秘书就热情有加，等到面试结束，面试官对他赞赏不断，几乎当下就要给他发入职，如果不是樱井翔确信自己并没有认识该社的人，并打点过，他都怀疑自己是走后门进去的。

樱井翔拿过手机告诉松本润收到了明信片，他不知道松本润今天又去了哪里。

*

时间就这样过去，偶尔Line联络，樱井翔则是开始了实习生活，虽然准社畜的生活忙碌并令人疲惫，但他也从他的上司处学会了很多教科书里不会教的事情，而且他有了新的期盼——松本润的明信片。

樱井翔前前后后收到七八张明信片，从一开始空白，到后来松本润开始把明信片当日记写，有他游记的感想，也有他一天的流水账。

而今天樱井翔站在信箱前，移不开脚步，还是熟悉的字体，那人落款Jun的时候，J的横线会写得很长，弯钩却小得可爱。

来信写着他随意逛到了小教堂了，正巧遇到了婚礼，好客的新郎邀请他一起参加婚礼，说了在婚礼上的见闻，还有人与他说，每一段感情都值得被神祝福。可松本润却在信上说，有的感情一辈子不能说出口，更不要说被祝福。

他捏着明信片的一角，隔着空间的距离，透过文字能感受到松本的无可奈何。

松本润说的，是他和御村的同性之情吗？

樱井翔心底埋下名为对松本润感情的种子在发芽以后，长出了一片心疼的叶子。

他看着窗台晒着太阳的樱花，拿起一旁的水壶，仿佛被松本润传染了自言自语，樱井对着松本的女儿说：“你的爸爸什么时候能回来呢，他还不想你吗？你想不想他啊？”

*

之后的来信，松本润提到御村的次数开始变多，小小明信片成了松本润和御村拓也回忆的载体，樱井翔成了唯一的读者。

起初松本与御村因为家里而认识，松本叛逆且张扬，而御村敏感并疏离，对所有都表现得不亲近。松本对他自是没有好感，平常俩人见面，松本润心情好便和他点头打招呼，心情不好时便略过对方当不认识。

御村自是不会与他计较，用松本润的话来说，在御村心底，他只是无关紧要的陌生人，他们相安无事过了几年。事情发生在御村高中时候，已是大学生的松本润，初恋以分手告终，他还在伤春悲秋，却被家长强制押去庆祝御村考学成功的宴会。

期间松本润听到了闲杂人等用他与御村做对比，就连恋爱的对象，也提到并一一点评。

松本润理所当然被贬得一无是处，他站在隐秘处降低存在感，听着关于他不熟悉的人——御村的琐事。

见他人推杯换盏过半，他打算转身离去，主角站在光亮处，与人言笑晏晏，松本站在远处并隐蔽，看到御村眼底的冷漠，心底嘲笑这人虚伪，还没走出门，被父亲叫住。

明明都是恋爱，松本是不务正业，樱井却是成家立业先成家，御村当然帮松本说话，松本却不领情，以为他是伪善，翩翩君子那一面他越发不爽，只想尽早离开，不给人留面子。

御村和松本依旧是井水河水关系，后来有一天，松本在常去的酒吧看到熟悉的面孔，身旁还有个齐刘海姑娘，他从没见过御村的对象，便默认这俩人的关系，可是女生鬼祟，盯着一个场内穿梭各处的服务员，但是服务员靠近的时候，他们又会撇头藏躲自己。

松本当场好戏在看，御村英俊的脸庞不会因为吧内灯光灰暗而黯然，渐渐来邀请御村的人变多，有男有女，松本抿酒注意着那边发生的事情，同时也看到不安分的手往御村的女伴的酒杯下药。

见御村按下齐刘海准备喝酒的手，松本以为他了然，便喊来服务员。他与吧内老板交好，刚交代完注意下药的人，就看到御村把酒喝了。

松本顿时傻眼，撇下他的好友，拉着御村离开了。

樱井还在等下一封来信，他想知道松本和御村后来的故事。

*

如果只是同性之爱，为何说得不到祝福，不过是因为松本写出来的事情，都略过了最重要的一点，他和御村是名义的兄弟，重组家庭下，为了家庭和睦，扮演着兄友弟恭，私底下却对彼此身体有瘾。

这是他藏着的最深的秘密，他说不出口，樱井翔不会知道的背德关系。

*

但他先等到了松本润。自从实习以后，樱井辞掉了打工，专心会社的工作，那天是周末，樱井在家，听到安静了五六个星期的房间有了声音，他打开门，就看到松本润顶着大帽檐的遮阳帽，正往房间里搬行李箱。

“好久不见！”松本润笑得两颊的肉鼓起来，更像一个包子了。

“啊好久不见！”樱井翔上前帮忙把松本润的行李箱提进去，他记得这人离开时候只拿了一个24寸行李箱，回来变成了两个32寸的巨型行李箱。

一个半月没人住过的屋子满室灰尘，松本走得匆忙，没来得及给家具扑上防尘罩，洁癖如他只好不顾舟车劳顿，开始打扫起房间。

樱井站在一旁也没打算袖手旁观，接过松本手上的毛巾，和他一起清理大扫除。樱井的头发许久没剪，低头时他常用不干净的爪子去拨开额前的碎发。

松本见状拿过干净的毛巾，让樱井坐好，他从后面用毛巾将樱井的脑袋包着，还敲了敲樱井常年藏着的饱满额头。自前向后固定着毛巾。

从远处看，樱井此时正埋在松本的怀里。

就在松本给他调整毛巾松紧时，樱井能闻到他喷在手腕处的香水，只要他稍微抬头，便能感受对方的鼻尖的呼吸还有身体的温度。

樱井觉得脸好烫，松本润也发现他耳朵都红了，问他要不要开空调，樱井推开松本站了起来冲进洗手间，说他洗把脸就好。

屋子不大，俩人很快就收拾好，樱井被赶回去洗澡，松本让他洗完澡再过来，带他出去吃饭当帮忙打扫的谢礼以及庆祝樱井获得实习工作。

樱井收拾干净敲门去找松本润，对方依旧是精致的打扮，就连身上的饰品，在松本身上也不觉得违和，点缀得恰到好处。

“你可真是往年如一日，我很怀疑你的衣柜里除了白衬衫和白T恤以外还有什么。”

“噢，还有迷彩休闲裤是吗。”松本润的吐槽一如往常犀利，他从屋内拿过一个巨大的礼袋，里面放着相同尺寸的盒子。

“你的手信，男人总要有一套适合自己的西装。”他让樱井翔进自己屋子换上西装，试下是否合身。

樱井小心翼翼拆开礼盒，里面衣服摆放工整，他忽然明白为什么松本要买那么大的箱子了。

穿着与他身家不合的西装走出来，浑身上下散发着拘谨与不安，松本为他抚平肩膀的小皱褶，命令他挺胸。松本围着他走了一圈，说着赞赏的话。

“人靠衣装这句话，说来总是没错的。”

“这份礼物太贵重了……”樱井查了礼盒的文字，是一家奢牌虽然不是高定，但价格也令他咋舌。

“这西装我专门给你挑的，尺寸也是按你的买的，闲置不是浪费了吗？”说着掸了掸樱井的肩膀，示意他独有的溜肩。

“就当是你照顾我女儿的谢礼啦，把衣服换回来，我们去吃饭。”松本润不由分说推着樱井翔去换衣服，俩人出门走去常去的餐馆。松本走了一个多月，日本进入了仲夏，傍晚的风还带着下午热浪的余温，道路在余晖下，像是金色洪流，松本心事重重的样子，没注意到樱井一直在偷看他。

吃饭时松本润眉间的乌云暂时消散，说着旅游路上的见闻，每个国家不同的风情与特色，松本也没只顾自己，他问樱井旅游时有发生什么趣闻吗。

樱井皱着鼻子想了一会儿，才说趣闻没有只有遗憾，自己在修学旅行的时候，很期待去当地泡温泉，结果又因为肠胃不舒服，没得下水。

“冬天就要泡温泉，夏天呢……”松本吃饱喝足，还感慨了他在外特别想念这熟悉的啤酒，樱井回忆起面试那天，松本在酒吧的艳遇。

“夏天一般都会说海边吧？”

“海边太多人了，不如我们下个周末去北边避暑吧！”松本润敲定好目的地，问樱井愿不愿意同行，只有两天的旅行特别匆忙，松本想起对方还有工作，连忙为他找好台阶。

“没关系，下个星期我要回学校递交资料，已经和领导请过假了，和你一起去，没问题。”

有人陪同，怕寂寞的松本润自是欢喜，又多要了一杯啤酒，喝得尽兴，饭后，松本润都走不了直线，樱井一直跟着他，担心他随时倒下，一路上有惊无险，却在回到家楼下，直扑扑撞倒进了别人怀里。

“唔，拓也！你怎么会在这里……”松本润扶着对方站好，努力睁大眼摆出清醒模样看御村。

“潤，”御村双手托着松本的手臂，借力让他站稳。

“翔ちゃん，你先上去吧。”

樱井翔离开以后，御村向前走了一步，吻住松本如酒酿过的唇，银光倾泻在他们身上，而楼上远眺的樱井翔只觉得月亮有点冷。

如果松本润推开御村，他就下去把松本带回来，但是在远处望，只觉得他们难分难舍。

御村放过松本的唇，却依旧把他揽在怀里。松本慌张地四处张望。

“我一个人来的，没人知道。”

松本松了口气，卸下防备，整个人软在御村怀里。

“不要再说走就走了好不好。”御村的眼睛蕴着薄薄一层雾气，松本从没见过他露出那么委屈的表情，不由得伸手去触碰他的眉眼。

“哎，我不是说了，我们断了。”又想起自己不该越界，手就僵在原地，握成了拳头，最后像失去了力气，放了下来。

“潤，没有对象，从始至终都没有。”御村用力把松本抱在怀里，勒得两个人都觉得痛。

松本润觉得自己失去了呼吸这个行为，任由御村的情感浪潮向他扑来，夺走他的氧气和所有理智。


	4. Chapter 4

御村是清醒且理智的，偏偏他遇到了松本润。

他第一次见到松本润，是在重组夫妻婚礼前的一次家聚，母亲与松本先生坐在他的对面，松本在他身旁。松本比他年长两岁，体格却与他无异。

是简单的家聚，又正好是冬天，吃的是温馨的火锅，却又是四人面前各支起一个火锅炉。

御村从小就以花道世家继承人的身份培养，正坐对于十二岁的他来说并不是困难的事情，反倒是身边的人，服务员上菜完毕退至门口后，松本润的姿势就变成了盘腿而坐。

松本润理所当然被他的父亲呵斥没礼貌，但这人却嬉皮笑脸。

“反正以后都是一家人，无所谓了嘛，你说是吧，弟弟——”

说完还撇头看了眼御村，像是要拉成统一战线同盟。

这是他们第一次四目相对，一个带着拘谨一个带着嬉笑。

*

作为老幺，家里人都对他特别宠爱，松本对他忽近忽远，偶尔会在课后买小蛋糕与大家分享，不假他人端到他房间里。

这样的事情发生过好几次，对于松本拿来的蛋糕他兴致缺缺，都不是他爱吃的口味。

松本与他不近不远的距离，他反而安心，高中时候，他听从家里的安排去上了贵族学校。而松本的高中很普通，没有高额的学费也没有很好的大学入学率。

与自己截然不同，他就是随心生长的花朵，带着自由与野性的味道，越发精致的脸庞，修身的服饰勒出他纤细的腰肢，举手投足之间都带着魅惑。

御村只是经过客厅，看到松本扶着腰，大口喝着冰水，蠕动的喉结和仰头时脖颈的曲线，这画面都能让他情欲涌动。

松本笑着打过招呼，经过他还用手拍了拍他的肩膀，御村能闻到对方身上的香水味。

他是绽放的玫瑰，也是吐着信子的毒蛇。

*

好几次在深夜，御村拜访爷爷归来。松本穿得耀眼，驾驶着他并不低调的跑车，与自己擦肩而过。

敞篷内他的头发随风飘荡，上帝精心雕刻的眉眼，黑夜里也熠熠生辉。

充满男性荷尔蒙的飙车运动，松本润毫不女气的长相，他驾驶跑车的模样，却一次次入御村梦里来。

御村的目光，总是追随着他，却不知道该如何拉近他们的距离，后来松本润搬了出去，偶尔回家一起吃饭，餐桌上御村知道他谈恋爱。还知道松本入大学后更忙了，抽不出空。在家里也很少见到他。

当松本润的父亲提议要给御村成功考上名牌大学办庆祝，御村难得的同意了。

他已经好久没见过松本润了。

一袭正装出现的松本，虽然低调，却抵不住主角的哥哥这重身份，到哪都是话题。

御村与人虚与委蛇的同时，注意着这朵摇曳的玫瑰在角落里盛开。

望梅止渴是假的，他对松本的欲望有增无减。

在酒吧的意外，打破了他和松本之间的屏障，坐松本润的车、进到他独居的公寓，都是没有发生过的事情。躺在松本润的床上，恍惚中感觉得到他忙上忙下照顾自己。御村第一次感觉到来自松本的温度。

*

有一就有二，御村一次又一次与松本制造偶遇，陪同学去松本所在的大学参观、认识松本发小的弟弟、参与进有松本的小团体里。

他和松本从来都不是偶然。

御村想松本的时候就往公寓跑。他的指纹已经录入门锁，时常造访会看到松本喝得烂醉被人送回家，次数多了御村照顾人也得心应手了。

他试着搬自己的东西进来，在松本润面前刷存在感。松本润也没有意见，干脆收拾出侧卧，让御村常住。

御村知道松本润其实单纯好懂——只要谁对他好他便会加倍还回来。

他会记得松本润的喜好，喜欢吃的零食，爱用的香水，常穿的服装品牌，还有夸张的首饰，如果御村有看到，也会给松本买回来。

等到御村成年，松本对这小子的亲近没辙，也没端着兄长的架子，答应御村的要求，在家亲手做了小蛋糕给他，配着红酒，御村第一次喝酒，一杯下肚就是微醺状态。

气氛正好，酒精使得大脑加速分泌多巴胺，松本靠近他的时候，御村捧着他的脸，亲了下去，松本润愣住了，而御村装成一幅醉得不轻的样子，将这次冲动敷衍了过去。

御村有一阵没有去松本的公寓，为了让松本认定生日那晚的亲吻只是意外——御村是害羞才没有继续上门缠自己。

*

松本获得交换生的资格，要离开日本两年，他在家里的餐桌上宣布这件事。

松本那群朋友自是要约他出来饯别，当晚御村也在。松本喝得酩酊大醉，御村把他送回去，在床上凝望着松本，他又一次贪恋松本润的唇。

醉得糊涂的人是松本，被勾引上床的是御村。松本从不带人回家，没有润滑剂的进入，让松本蹙紧眉头，对于俩人都不算愉悦的性事。

第二天醒来，松本发了高烧，御村照顾人，越是在乎越是手忙脚乱，贴着退烧贴的松本看御村的欲言又止，权当酒后乱性，打算让时间冲刷记忆。

松本以学校手续还要办理没有住在家里，也没有回去公寓，御村好几次去，在空荡荡的屋子里待到深夜，一个人抱着膝盖坐在沙发上望着门，一刻都不敢睡，怕会错过松本。

但这个人铁了心要躲御村，他也没辙，跑去学校堵人也见不到，仿佛松本润从这世界上凭空消失了。

从小有司机接送的御村，担心被家里人知道他和松本发生的事，来找他都是坐地下铁。往常时段还好，倒是找不到人又赶上下班高峰期，人挤人的车厢里，御村的马甲衬衫整洁走进去，像咸菜干一样出来，他笑说这也算是有新的社会体验。

松本离开的时候，全家去送机，御村的黑眼圈都要挂到嘴角，憔悴的他死盯着松本与家人告别的侧脸，他提议留一张全家福，找了路人留影，他和松本分立照片的两端，中间站着他们的父母。

是他和松本润，隔着的山海。

临别之际，眼前这人就如什么事都没发生过，大大方方给了御村一个离别拥抱，倒是御村唯唯诺诺，不敢上前。

“去抱抱你哥哥呀，两年要见不到了——”松本的父亲拍了拍御村的肩膀，他们在家长面前还会互相称呼兄长与弟弟，此刻御村明白了横亘在他们面前的是什么了。

“不要来。”松本的拥抱会说话，他的吐息打在御村的耳边，是毒蛇的咬破他的皮，啃噬他的肉，毒素入他的心，使他心乱如麻，也让他放不下。

*

松本没有给他留下什么值得纪念的东西，御村连睹物思人都做不到，全家福里他们也离得好远。

御村打算从家里搬出来，松本的父亲在和松本润视频电话时提起这件事，松本润说干脆让御村去自己原来公寓里。

住进高级公寓这件事，是在黑暗洞穴里一根从远光处丢下的结实藤蔓，还是大海里冲走落水人怀里浮木的海浪。御村是得到救援，还是跌入深渊，这问题就好像毛线团，越缠越乱，他理不清思绪。

时间过得很快，御村接手家里会社的事务，松本润也学成归来，他直接从机场回到自己的公寓，御村回家看到屋内灯光亮着，打开门一看，松本正在烹调着什么好吃的。

御村见到松本措手不及，连呼吸都忘了，屏息走到松本背后，想靠近他。

松本想要拿碗盛汤，转身撞进了御村怀里，抬头一看，以为自己身上挂了一只考拉。

已经在会社可以独当一面的精英，趁松本不注意，抱了个满怀。

本来就是四室三厅的独层独户，两个人住绰绰有余，御村平日也不敢多待，怕松本的味道会被自己挥霍耗尽。

松本回来以后，他开始恋家，会把工作带回来做，下班的时候会带回美味的蒙布朗，偶尔也会和松本润一起出去吃饭。

御村明白这样的相处，是向上天偷来的。

他与松本更多时候，作息是错开的，他上班时，松本刚归家，等到他下班，回家吃了顿松本做的饭，进书房处理工作，再出来时，客厅只亮着一盏落地灯，没有松本润的身影。

松本玩得开，许多人愿意和他凑一起，御村还在大学就知道了。

周五御村接到母亲电话让他们周末回家吃饭。凌晨，他连落地灯都没打开，坐在沙发上等人回来，就好像松本润出国前那段日子，御村也是这样等他，等不到的尽头。

午夜二十八点，醉醺醺的松本被人送了回来，衬衫领口的纽扣被拆了大半，御村见他白皙的肌肤上，盖着别人的痕迹，又气又委屈，把人摔在他的床上，抚摸他的脑袋，问了一句：为什么我不可以。

知道身下的人醉得不清醒，御村自我开解，离开床褥去找毛巾给松本洗把脸。

“可以哟，只要是御村，什么都可以——”

明明喝得是酒，在他身下承欢时，却甜得像吃了蜜。双腿打开攀上他的腰时，身上流汗划过的痕迹，都会发光，就好像天上的银河。

御村和松本，从来不是单方面的追求，而是两人的角力。

*

明知他心意的松本将御村拉入欲望的深渊，一起沉沦，御村该说他蛇蝎心肠，可他却是甘之如饴。

比起守，御村更善于攻，就如多年前他想方设法接近松本润，现在他用尽一切办法，把松本润留在自己身边。

在下班后去两个小时车程以外的半山餐厅吃饭，吃完再把人留下来看山看水，再翻云覆雨，连夜赶回来，松本润只好在路上闷闷不乐和朋友说今天不去了。

又或者是从经手的项目里，找到松本润专业相关的问题，在饭后推他进书房，虚心地请教他相关问题，或者是有没有什么漏洞会被钻。松本润事无巨细地给御村讲解，提到缺陷的时候，他还会举一反三，列出其他项目的问题，与御村分享。俩人手机都在客厅，等到他们讨论出来，松本润的手机被打爆，御村抱着他往床上走，松本又一次放人鸽子。

御村的种种事迹，令松本润的酒友不再喊人出来。有天外出吃饭，遇到熟人，打过招呼后当晚，手机里聊天群组里，大家打趣他成了有家室的人。

“好啦，他们现在出去喝酒都不喊我了，你可以放心了吧，你看看这一个月来，你的黑眼圈有多重！”松本憋着嘴说着埋汰的话，还一边关心着御村，为了不让他出门喝酒，都是御村缠着他到三更半夜，他身体早就习惯了夜猫子作息，可是御村第二天还要处理公务。

“你以前喝酒不想回家是因为怕寂寞，你现在——”御村没注意路况，急踩刹车差点冲了红灯。

“对，我还是怕寂寞。”松本润抱着手臂撇头不看御村，哼哼哧哧以发泄自己的不满。

松本知道御村的好意，他渐渐减少外出的频率，偶尔心挠痒痒想出去了，也会和御村报备，并在十二点前回到家，朋友吐槽他仿佛高中女子有门禁。

“对，我有弟弟管我。”松本不否认，对外御村就是他的弟弟，不是没人问过他为什么对外来子那么唯命是从，松本嗤笑抿酒不说话。

没人知道，因为有御村大勇士，把家里会吞噬他愉悦欢喜的寂寞大怪兽给赶跑了。

*

松本玩得开，包括在御村的床上，性爱里松本润可以荡得无边，出外他和御村就是兄弟关系。

每次御村想要开口说爱，这人总能快他一步，截住他的动作，以吻封缄堵住他嘴。

松本润热汗淋漓坐在御村腿上，后穴还含着性器，他扶着御村的肩膀上下起身，追随着欲海的潮起潮落，他的动作太过温吞，御村把他推到在床，挺腰进出他的肉穴，顶撞他的深处，像是石杵捣弄樱桃，碾碎果肉捣出甜美的汁水。

身下的人浮浮沉沉任人摆弄，攀上了春潮顶峰，又被人抓着继续蹂躏，御村在他体内越来越快，他随着御村的节奏摇摆自己的腰去迎合他，当御村卡着他的腰不让他动时，他紧缩着后穴，用手指抵住御村的唇。

“不准说。”

他们从来没有事后调情这一步，用松本的话说，他们就是炮友，谁要互诉衷肠的时候还要想着对方是自己的弟弟。

“不如抽根烟来得爽快。”

御村不抽烟，都是他看松本润抽，这人吞吐烟雾时又是别番风情，艳丽不自知，往往他被堵住的爱意，无处抒发不如按着这人再来一回。

他一次次挑战松本润，他想要进这一步，但松本润总是强硬的、不解风情的把人推开。松本润是温柔的，他身体是柔软的，可御村知道，他的心硬如磐石。

*

相安无事过了几年，他们关系的转折是因为松本父亲的身体每况愈下，御村完全接手会社的进程，加快了步伐。家里开始安排相亲。

松本润对家里的话油盐不进，再加上他工作以后经济独立，没人能劝得动他。

御村成了被催的主力，今日与这位甲方高层吃个饭，见见对方闺女，年轻人多交朋友，明天和那位供应商伙伴的爱女聊聊天，多交流感想。

他一边要忙着应酬赔笑和相亲，回到公司内还得应付想趁火打劫的佞臣。心力交瘁的他，终于在一次相亲结束回到实家对父亲说自己有了对象，却没有说是谁。

松本的父亲向人打听，第一个问的就是松本润。

御村处理棘手公事本就焦头烂额，分公司的项目出了纰漏，他乘着飞机赶去当地解决，等到他回来，松本已经把自己的东西搬走。

公寓少了一个人生活痕迹很明显，小到洗漱台前的牙刷、洁面乳、床头柜摆着的香水、大到工作用的笔记本电脑、房间里立着的行李箱，全都不见了。御村靠着松本的房门，无力的倒下跌坐在地上。

他嘲笑自己早该习惯，松本从不允许他越界，却又把他禁锢在圈地里，御村每一步都不能有半些差池。

你看，他这不就被驱逐出去，半步错，往后步步错。

*

松本踏着月光拾级而上，低头没看路，在楼梯口撞到了樱井翔。他眨着哭肿的杏眼，问他怎么还在门口，不进去。

“我……”他想说他全部都看到了，看到御村吻你了，看到你从他怀里挣扎，又被拥抱禁锢。

他还看到御村把松本压在墙上，他们额头相抵，他不懂，明明他们之间有爱，却狼狈得要在街上划清界限。

他心疼松本润，嫉妒御村，心底的阴暗面却在侥幸，希望他们不能和好，永远错过对方，他喜欢松本润，所以他想把松本心里的白月光，捻成饭粘子。

“你不要哭了……”樱井从口袋掏出纸巾，递给松本，顺手接过他手上的钥匙，替他开门，进屋内安慰他。

黑幕银光下的御村，被松本踹了一脚，可是胸口更疼，他抬头看松本上楼，和另一个男人进了房间。

*

樱井

在前往北国的飞机上，松本润饶有兴趣玩着飞机上提供的娱乐设施。樱井知道松本为了照顾他这个新社会人，他们选的是早上第一班机和凌晨的红眼航班，没有去选名家设计的酒店，而是入住了民宿。

  



	5. Chapter 5

樱井打开门去摸墙上的开关，松本润按住了他的手。  
  
“别开。”他低着头，樱井在黑暗中看不到他的表情，只觉得自己的手背被冰块触碰。  
  
“那你小心不要撞到了。”对方明明是比自己年长近十岁的男人，他却把这人当做易碎的陶瓷娃娃，旁人怎么想都会觉得不可思议吧。  
  
“这是我家诶，还要你一个小朋友教？”松本润伪装成没事人的模样，像往常一样吐槽着樱井，声音拔高音调也变尖带着鼻音，听着就觉得甜。  
  
松本从冰箱拿出啤酒，走到窗边席地而坐，扭头看还站在门口的樱井，他往旁边努嘴，让樱井过来一起喝酒。  
  
俩人就只喝酒，樱井不知道怎么撬开松本润的嘴，问他发生了什么。从明信片上知道他和御村的故事，停留在他们的认识，以及松本润提起的不能被祝福的爱情。  
  
喝着酒独自琢磨，忽觉肩膀一重，有什么滑了下去，噢是松本润的脑袋。他憋着嘴心想这睡着的人要是醒着，一定会吐槽自己的溜肩。  
  
不过如果松本润醒着，他怎么会靠在自己的肩膀上呢。  
  
沙发上触手可及的地方放着松本还没来得及收拾的外套，樱井用手指勾住袖管披在睡着的人身上。  
  
樱井翔小心翼翼地扭头，怕扰醒他。从上往下看，松本润的睫毛垂坠着。他叹了口气，保持着动作一直看窗外，无声喝酒过了半宿，等到了窗外的日出。  
  
在太阳露出大半张脸的时候，松本润被光刺醒，樱井感觉到松本润动了动，他用没麻掉的手捂住松本的眼睛。  
  
“唔，天亮了？”松本润睁眼时，睫扇煽得樱井心痒。  
  
“还早，再睡会儿？”樱井低头和他对望，松本润睡眼朦胧，又带着宿醉，眼睛对焦许久无果，又闭上眼睛，听从内心的声音，继续睡。  
  
松本润在樱井翔的肩膀上蹭了蹭，嘟囔了一句：“好溜。”转身用额头抵着樱井翔的锁骨为了逃避光线。  
  
完全没想要换个姿势的打算，樱井当然没意见让松本润继续靠着，不过就是ドキドキ的心跳持续进行中。  
  
过没多久松本润还是醒了，太阳完全升起，他揉了揉眼睛把隐形镜片取出，不停地眨眼缓解干涩。樱井就看着松本眨巴着他的大眼睛，眼睫毛扑簌扑簌，想亲吻他眼睛的想法更强烈了。  
  
他遵从内心做了，樱井探身弯腰贴近他，感受到对方的鼻息扑在自己的脸颊，捡起他身后滑落的衣服，低头装作不经意，亲吻了他的眼睛。  
  
“嗯？”没睡醒的声音黏糊糊，松本明显没有反应过来，困惑的他歪头不解看樱井。  
  
呆愣的表情逗乐了樱井，他很愉悦能看到优雅又充满魅力的成熟男人露出私底下这纯真的一面，笑意挂上眼角，他知道松本不会因为这点小事和他生气。  
  
他打定主意要追求松本，迈出的第一步便是把友谊的那条线模糊。  
  
“还没醒吗？”樱井指着窗外的大太阳，问身边的人。  
  
“醒了醒了——”松本撑着樱井翔站起来，去摸他的眼镜，没注意樱井拙劣的演技，以为只是不小心。  
  
“借一下洗手间。”樱井伸着懒腰进了浴室，用手捧水洗了把脸，又是熬夜又是喝酒，不出意外的脸水肿了。他用手搓了好久，脸颊的肉都红了，也没有消减半分，只好等脸上红印消失再出去。  
  
就在樱井还在为自己即将以肿脸出现在心上人面前做心理建设的时候，松本已经做好了一顿丰盛的早餐。  
  
樱井喝着味增汤，眨着自己的小鹿眼睛，偷瞄松本，看对方没有想要开口的意思，他也没说话。  
  
他在镜子前沮丧要肿着脸见人，倒是松本完全没心情理他。  
  
*  
  
樱井待到吃完晚餐，他主动将厨具初步清理干净并放入洗碗机，松本换了衣服打算出门，不像他平日偏休闲的打扮，修身的款式勾勒出他身体的曲线，搭配的首饰作为点缀也夺目。  
  
“要出去？”他的目光不自觉在松本的腰腹臀部之间游离，又怕自己对目光太直白，连忙撇头去研究地板的花纹。  
  
“是，去喝酒，要一起去吗？”他们往常一起喝酒的人对于新人向来表示欢迎，松本随性发出邀请，也不怕组局的人为难。  
  
“不了，明天还要上班。”樱井跟着松本润一起出门，道了再见后他没有急着进房门，他站在楼上见松本上了私家车离开。  
  
樱井翔惦记着隔壁的人睡得不熟，在床上翻来覆去，热得踢掉被子，最后也没有等到人回家的声音，第二天醒来看镜子，意料中的黑眼圈。  
  
*  
  
又是忙碌的一周，为了凑出周末的行程，这几天他都把文件带回家处理，噢不对，应该说是松本家。  
  
餐桌已经可以更名为樱井翔的专属阵地，独有据点。  
  
“哪天晚上要是看到你不在这里，我是不是还会不习惯？”在樱井翔一次又一次打扰他，不好意思地嘴上说麻烦松本的时候，对方给他的回答。  
  
松本聚精凝神盯着电脑显示屏，脱口而出这句话，等到反应过来自己说了什么的时候，惊觉不妥。他琢磨着，担心樱井翔会觉得自己奇怪，装作不经意的扭头，眼神往餐桌处瞟，看到樱井翔早就埋进文件堆里，似乎没听到他说的话。他松了口气，要是被听到了，他怕越解释越不清楚，这话听着怎么都暧昧。  
  
樱井听到了，他知道说者无心，所以自己也不该听者有意。可偏偏他止不住去想，自己在松本润的心底有小小的分量——如果自己离开，他也会不习惯。  
  
*  
  
松本的旅行和樱井自己外出是截然不同的，分秒必争的樱井向他做出了妥协。  
  
出发前他们在出租车上，樱井问松本行程安排，因为他确实忙得不可开交，从交通订票到住宿都是由松本负责。  
  
“诶？行程？Feeling算吗？”松本的疑惑透过他的墨镜，传达给了樱井翔。  
  
“你没想好去做什么吗？”高材生双手攥着安全带，没有计划的旅行，令他失去了安全感。  
  
“不是去避暑的吗？”松本拿下墨镜，用严肃并认真的语气，回答了樱井。  
  
樱井败，默默在心底松本润习惯记事簿里添加一条，旅游靠感觉。  
  
上飞机前，樱井在机场购买了当地景点介绍，根据地点做出一份路线图，并且安排了相对宽松的时间表，想要去询问松本润的意见。  
  
而松本看着机舱外的蓝天发呆，留下侧脸给樱井。  
  
他不想打破这美景，拿起手机拍下照片，快门声响起，把松本润唤醒。  
  
“我拍天空——”还有点恍惚的松本信了樱井翔的瞎话，还向后靠了靠，让他能够拍到完整的舷窗。  
  
“不、不、不用了。”樱井翔转过头不去看窗外，避之不及，他没有告诉松本润自己怕高。  
  
“噢？翔ちゃん刚刚不是要拍天空吗——”松本润向前去逗弄樱井翔，鼻尖都快贴到对方的脸颊。樱井看上去有些紧张，后背紧贴椅子，坐得挺直。  
  
“太近了太近了！”可松本侦探贪玩，以樱井的紧张为线索，继续追踪下去，不愿放过他。  
  
松本润往前凑，他便往后退，俩人保持着微妙的距离。松本似乎放弃追踪线索，他身体往回靠。  
  
紧迫感消失，樱井松了口气，偏偏这时候松本润又往前，原来刚刚的退步，是个假动作。  
  
樱井被吓得跳了起来，撞到正在倒饮料的空姐，橙汁撒了他一身。  
  
“松本润！”樱井翔叹了口气，心想他真的拿松本润没辙。  
  
“对不起啦——”做了坏事的松本润捂着嘴在笑，俨然没有做错的态度，眼睛弯弯，笑得比谁都灿烂。  
  
接过空姐递来的毛巾，擦拭着身上的痕迹，无奈地摇摇头，心想这人熟了之后，就是个小恶魔嘛。他把刚刚做好的计划表递给松本，幸好白纸没有被橙汁打湿。  
  
*  
  
下了飞机后樱井带着松本润先去景点逛了一圈，点了有名的特浓牛乳周边产品，  
  
一支雪糕樱井翔吃得不亦乐乎，松本润戴着墨镜看耳钉金发少年趴在窗口期待着雪糕，他忍住自己想要上手揉乱樱井头发的冲动。  
  
“你要尝尝吗？”樱井手里握着脆筒冰淇淋，递到松本润的眼前，满眼的兴奋。  
  
松本润看到他雀跃的表情，不忍泼他冷水，向前抿了一口，嘴唇都沾上了雪糕，松本润伸舌舔掉自己唇上奶制品。  
  
樱井翔连忙低头专心啃咬雪糕，他需要冰凉的温度来心里的火，至于脸颊上的绯红，要是被问起来，他就说天气热就好。  
  
松本看樱井翔把雪糕沾到嘴角不自知，拿纸巾递给他。樱井却将脸凑到他手旁，左手饮料右手雪糕，只能麻烦松本润了。  
  
撒娇的孩子有糖吃，松本润拿着纸巾替他擦去唇角的雪糕，等到擦干净却发现樱井翔一直盯着自己，炙热的眼神，他仿佛明白了什么。抿唇露出一个笑容，假装自己没发现。  
  
“就是个小孩子嘛——”很酷的成熟男人啜了一口加浓美式，转头扭着身子往前走，把樱井翔丢在后面。  
  
“什么嘛，明明你刚刚尝的时候表情都在说好吃——”樱井翔举着脆筒，追了上去，和松本并行。  
  
松本不理他，自顾自的走。  
  
“你是不是喜欢吃啊，我去给你再买一个？”他侧头去看松本，他猜不出墨镜下的表情，但是不妨碍他逗弄人。  
  
“我才不吃小朋友爱吃的东西。”松本润昂首阔步向前走，离名产店有一定距离后，他才和樱井翔说。  
  
“才不是小朋友，”樱井翔快步走，拦在他的前面，挡住去路。“喜欢吃甜品不等于是小朋友噢。”  
  
“你刚刚在柜台前等雪糕的样子，你要是小狗你的尾巴一定晃得抓不住那种。”松本润想着刚刚樱井翔的样子，给他的脑袋上画两个短短的尖耳朵，再在身后装一个蓬松狗尾巴，一定很可爱。  
  
“人跟随内心喜欢一些东西有什么不对？刚刚在街上遇到吉祥物的时候，你也看得入迷，眼睛就像灯泡一样亮了起来。”说话的人看着松本镜框下的脸颊渐渐变红，心想自己猜对了这人的小心思。  
  
“我没有，我戴着墨镜你怎么知道我眼睛发光。”偏偏有人还要嘴硬，他绕开满脸得逞的樱井翔，继续往前走。这是一条下坡路，街上两侧的建筑都是矮平房，站在他们所在的高处能看到路的尽头连接着海。  
  
海风吹得松本润的头发飞舞，十字路口等红绿灯，他不由得停下脚步，樱井翔这时已经吃完雪糕追来了。  
  
“你都快扑上去了还问我怎么知道的？”樱井翔回想刚刚松本润止住脚步又往前迈，脚步沉重。  
  
樱井翔大胆抓下松本润的墨镜，拿在手上把玩，“不是只有小孩子才能去喜欢一件事，大人也可以的，如果每个人都成熟懂事，克制自己心里的欲望，那世界干脆毁灭算了——”  
  
他说完后鼓起勇气去看松本润，只见对方面无表情死盯着自己，樱井吓得往后退了一步，他怀疑松本润要把他拎起来，剥皮拆骨吞吃入腹。  
  
松本润夺过他手里的墨镜，“你刚刚说什么，我没戴眼镜听不见。”拨开嘴角粘着的头发，戴上眼镜，他的世界才变得清晰。  
  
“蛤？”人行道绿灯亮起，松本润抱臂往前走把人甩在后面，在心里告诉自己樱井翔他什么都不知道，随心所欲能让自己快乐，他何乐而不为放肆去和御村，偏偏要克制自己的感情，从御村的世界抽离。  
  
傻小子樱井翔楞在原地，等到绿灯闪烁他才大步流星追上前面的人。  
  
*  
  
租住的民宿不大，房间经过精心设计，处处都是巧思，松本润刚放下行李，就开始研究摆在鞋柜上的装饰品，房间不大一眼就能望完，两个床铺并列放在一起。  
  
松本冲完凉赤脚走出来，用毛巾擦拭着头发，踹了踹坐在地上看电视的樱井翔，赶人去洗澡。樱井出来以后松本润躺在床上玩手机。  
  
“你头发还湿的，就睡觉吗？”  
  
“等下去吹。”  
  
樱井翔拿起吹风机吹干头发了，松本润还没有要起身的样子，他无奈把吹风机拿到床头，为沉迷电子设备的人服务。  
  
等到吹风机的噪音停止，坐着的人慵懒地伸了个腰，为樱井小弟打了个五星好评，又趴回床上玩手机。樱井翔睡着前，这人的姿势也一动不动。  
  
*  
  
樱井没想到他要做出的妥协，不是松本润不做计划表去旅游，而是松本润即使有了计划表，也不会按计划表去出行。  
  
这件事还是第二天他尝试喊松本润起床的时候发现的。  
  
樱井翔定了闹钟，洗漱前他喊了松本润。他半张脸埋在床褥中，说了一句知道了。等到樱井洗了个澡出来喊松本，这人依旧在睡。他决定去把人从被窝里拉起来，可是太低估松本贪睡的力量——松本润在樱井翔握着他手腕使劲的时候，双手攀住樱井的手臂，不让他扰己清梦。  
  
没站稳的樱井翔就被他顺势一拉，跌进了床铺里。  
  
“？？？”樱井翔满脸问号，始作俑者睡姿就像小孩，怀里总要抱着点什么，樱井来之前是被子，现在有了真人抱枕，他乐得埋头继续睡。  
  
“ま、まままつ、松本！！！”称谓都不记得的樱井翔从未那么亲近过松本润，他们的呼吸交缠在一起，一米不到的床铺两个男人躺着自然拥挤，偏偏睡着的人还不肯放手。  
  
他尝试抽手无果，就在松本润的耳边当唐僧。  
  
松本润的身体记忆还停留在和御村同居的时候，好多个相拥而眠的早上，御村喊自己起床时候，在床上和他较劲，当他被吵得烦了，往往用一个吻就能堵住人体闹钟的嘴  
  
习惯驱使，松本眼睛睁开一条缝，按着眼前人的脑袋，往他嘴上一咬，舌尖撬开对方牙关，轻舔他上颚。  
  
惹得樱井心底被挠得痒，他又浑身僵硬。  
  
松本迷蒙中，以为把闹钟整得服帖，闭上眼在他的胳膊上蹭了蹭继续睡，却樱井翔吻住，比起刚刚的搔弄，早起的少年自是精神的很，他低头啃咬松本润的唇，蛮横地入侵，比起轻舔上颚，舌尖划过松本润的牙，勾引他的舌头，深吻时候发出啧啧的水声。  
  
松本没睡醒不想动，任由身上人摆弄他，他和御村彼此太过熟悉，他知道什么姿势御村会兴奋，就如御村知道他在清晨喜欢温柔的性爱。  
  
在刚刚接吻时候，被子被丢到了地上也没人管。他们肉体相贴，能收到彼此心跳的震动与温度。  
  
樱井以为这过界的行为，会在这个吻结束以后宣判罪刑，以后还能做邻居是万幸，他只怕松本润抽身离开，留他一个人在原地被拘禁，无期徒刑。  
  
他对松本有万分珍重，捧在手心的柔情全给了他，拨开他的刘海，想最后再看他一眼，以后怕是再也没机会了。  
  
“硬了？”松本扭了扭身子，闭着眼触碰到他腿间滚烫一大包，拉下他的裤子，性器弹了出来，顶端已经吐出黏液，松本慢悠悠地睁开眼，满脸狡黠的小狐狸，内心却是咯噔一下。忽而床铺下陷，樱井翔翻身将他压在身下，双手被压在头顶，如同野狼看猎物般的眼神。  
  
樱井单手压着身下的人，另一只手捞起松本的腰，将自己的性器抵在松本的腿间，模仿着性交的动作，压制的手松开后托着松本润的脑袋，让他看自己性器在他腿间的摩擦。  
  
松本润被调戏得又羞又气，气自己太过习惯清醒前的亲吻，才惹得现在被樱井勾起了情欲，对性爱的痴缠，身体内的空虚感又在作祟。  
  
那就放纵吧，一如樱井说的，随心去做你情我愿的事情，他不要再克制，反正不是御村拓也，不用顾忌着伦常。  
  
双手搭在樱井脖颈，压他低下身和自己接吻，樱井翔的手探进睡衣里，在他的背上摩挲，光滑的肌肤，薄薄一层肌肉的手感令他爱不释手，在他腰际反复推揉。他埋头啃咬轻舔松本的颈侧，留下一个个痕迹。  
  
抬头含住松本的耳垂用舌头舔玩，把松本的睡裤拉下，一只手抓不住的臀瓣，像面团一样揉捏。  
  
衣不蔽体的松本遭不住空调的凉风，不禁夹紧了腿，樱井抵住了他的动作。樱井膝盖轻捧松本润的腿间，松本全身一震，他似乎发现了有趣的事情，他打开松本润的双腿，脸埋在他双腿之间，盯着他的下身。  
  
饶是经验丰富的年上，也遭不住这样的盯，他想阖上腿，可樱井翔的力气太大，根本无法动作。无视樱井翔的恶趣味——年下眼神的调戏，撑起身子往床头柜放的包里摸了摸，丢了一管润滑剂和一盒安全套给樱井。  
  
“不是第一次做吧，”樱井将润滑剂倒在手上用掌心焐热，手指又多沾了些，挤进了后穴。  
  
“第一次和男人做。”樱井鼻尖去蹭松本的脸颊，亲密的举动就像扑上来的小狗狗。“前辈，请多多指教。”  
  
松本不是没和年下做过，御村或者一夜情对象，在床上有事前调情的也有直接提枪就干的，像这种在床上还对自己说问候语，还一本正经就好像是在台上演讲，松本干脆避而不见，用手背捂着眼睛。  
  
三只手指放进肉穴转了转，指甲刮着肠壁，好奇地到处按了按，似乎太用力，湿穴一缩一缩，紧咬着手指，高材生好学爱探索，再一次尝试刚刚按压的位置，仿佛找到了松本润的开关，按下就能启动身上人高潮的按钮。  
  
松本咬着安全套一角，撕开了安全套，为滚烫的肉棒带上，手指不时摩擦性器上凸起的血管，戴好以后松本用手上下撸动着，感觉到樱井的兴奋，从床铺支起身子与樱井接吻，把他推倒，樱井跌坐在床上，松本润跪坐在他身上，扶着樱井的性器，慢慢地用后穴吃下樱井的下身。  
  
缓缓坐下后，他调整了一下姿势，上半身搭在樱井肩上，扭动自己的腰用后穴去讨好樱井翔的性器，他晃着身体，体内的性器每次都能顶到自己的敏感处，想要更多刺激他只能更卖力，后穴吸着性器，紧缩去诱惑樱井翔。  
  
“前辈的后穴好会吸，”樱井忍不住抓着松本润的腰，想要更激烈的性爱，含着松本的乳头，一边咬一边舔，惹得身上的人阵阵战栗，“乳头还是粉红色的——”  
  
樱井翔推到松本润，性器在他体内快速进出，每次顶到最深处，像是要捣破穴内的肠壁，将敏感的软肉的汁水都榨干。  
  
“小朋友这就不行了吗？”松本润喘着气挑衅，他已经感觉穴内深处的酸软，他全身绷紧双手抓着床单等待着即将到来的高潮。  
  
后来他还被揽着腰翻了个身，后穴舍不得性器，穴嘴用力的紧吸，他翘臀被后入，润滑剂从交合处往前滑，肉体拍打的声音，交合处淫水泛滥，发出淫靡声响，樱井一次又一次，在松本以为已经进到最深处时，抓着他的腰往后撞。  
  
松本的臀瓣都被撞得疼，屈服他野蛮的性交方式，翘着屁股趴在床上，乳头被床单磨得疼，就要喘不过气的松本润又一次接受樱井给的快感，小穴咬得死死的，又紧又软的肠壁包裹性器，樱井翔也射了。  
  
*  
  
松本润在浴室清理，樱井翔赤身走进来，从背后环抱他，眷恋地埋在他的肩膀处，淋浴冲出来的水打在他们的身上，樱井翔的手还在松本润的腰侧游走，感觉到怀里的人起来鸟肌，还笑说前辈很敏感。  
  
“不止你一个人说过。”  
  
松本润侧头亲了一下樱井翔的唇，撩拨这个情绪波动的年下。樱井听到他说的话后，抱住自己的手更用力了，勒得他只觉得疼。  
  
床上的性事结束后，松本能感受到樱井的不安，性器不愿意离开，缠着自己索吻，十指紧扣恨不得俩人的骨血相融，这样的行为，他太熟悉了，在和他名义上的弟弟上床时候，御村也是这样的反应。  
  
与樱井不同，只要松本说不要，御村便会停止动作，从小都是听话的小孩，他的叛逆都用在与自己背德上，在相处时他永远是温顺的听从的。可面对御村的感情，自己是卑鄙且自私的，享受对方的温柔可又不敢回应他的感情，在御村的进攻下，他节节退败，真心已经交付出去，他们之间的感情朦胧得只剩一层纱。父亲打来电话旁敲侧击：“你是拓也的大哥，他和你最亲近，你知道他说的对象是谁吗。”  
  
在超市逛街想着晚餐要做什么的松本，手里拿着的土豆掉在了地上，他支支吾吾回答着不知道。父亲打听无果，又交代了几句，无非就是自己已经老了，会社都靠他和御村了。  
  
“拓也他听你的话，你也帮忙劝劝，稳定了就把人带回来吧，时候定下来了。”  
  
这是他挂掉通话前听到的最后一句话，父亲一次次提醒他与御村是兄弟，御村要结婚生子，得担上会社管理的责任，不管他是否有对象，他们都不应该在一起。  
  
离开是最好的选择，忍痛割爱的感觉就是如此吧，当松本润最后一晚环视房间的时候，看着屋内成双的物品，他不敢拍照留念，怕自己放不下。  
  
他又恢复夜晚生活，怕房间太大空荡荡才找到现在的出租屋，可再小的房子他住着也会怕寂寞，烟能让他亢奋，酒能让他糊涂，他需要一个纾解情绪的渠道，无法别的人身体索取温暖，其他人的怀抱都是冷的。  
  
樱井闯进了他的生活是意外，安静的陪他度过失恋的日子，会回应他的自言自语，看上去傻乎乎的样子总能给他带来欢喜。也许是因为樱井身上时不时散发的负离子使得他放下了戒备，任由他在自己的世界里胡作非为。  
  
松本有意避开与樱井的亲昵的举动，但是对方却缠着自己不放，樱井的依赖与不安，全都暴露在自己面前，就像狗狗四脚朝天，露出最柔软的肚皮给他，祈求主人的抚慰。  
  
因为是樱井，他不必担心身份问题，对方带给他温度，他不介意用温柔回报他，予取予求，炮友之间互相平等。  
  
不管是落在自己眼睛上的吻，还是飞机上拍自己的照片，他都不讨厌。如果樱井翔的身体能带给他温度，他与樱井上床做爱也没有碍着谁。  
  
他只不过是又一次的利用别人的喜欢来填补自己身体的空虚。  
  



	6. Chapter 6

一场瓢泼大雨揭开了秋天的序幕，樱井翔也结束了实习生活，正式成为会社新员工。  
  
入职以后工作增加，每个月要在会议上向高层汇报部门数据。实习生没有资格参与的内部会议，今天他第一次参加。  
  
前辈担心他会紧张，安慰道：“不用担心，老大很温柔，能力强而且与你差不多年纪，不要太紧张了。”  
  
樱井面无表情的点头，虽然心脏扑通扑通地狂跳。  
  
会前十五分钟，参会的职员都到齐了，在会议室等高层的到来。大门被推开，走在最前面的男人，樱井竟是认识的人——御村拓也。  
  
御村走到主座后坐下，其他人才纷纷入座。樱井全程死盯着御村，见对方认真听取每个部门的汇报，在记事本上记录，在发言结束后，会一针见血提出问题，问解决方案。可行的他会点头，有瑕疵的地方会打回要求重做。  
  
很快轮到樱井翔了，他站起来的时候，御村点头向他示意，没有意外他的存在。他也不怯场，全神贯注、数据脱口而出，方案汇报也流利，完成了一次精彩的发言，在面对御村点出来的提问，樱井按预想的回答，没有什么意外。

樱井结束回到座位，刚刚的演讲也让他发现了一件事，他在御村的身上看到了松本润的影子，他们注意的地方、提问的方式一模一样。  
  
*  
  
前一天他在家准备的时候，松本润也在一旁，看他背诵着数据，难得的往前凑，也没有打扰，只是拿起资料。  
  
樱井眼巴巴看着他，表现出自己要被数据折磨疯的委屈表情，松本把厚厚的表格卷成棍轴，敲了他的脑袋。  
  
“你要注意这一行数据，很可能会被问到怎么来。”松本指了指方案，向他分析由来，点醒樱井，再问他解决的办法，帮忙完善。

他对松本是信任的，即使不知道对方的专业。况且松本润点出的地方是他想当然，放大来看确实是个问题。松本润模仿领导向樱井提出问题，听了樱井的答案后又追问。

樱井答不出来问他怎么办，松本却让他自己琢磨，随机应变。

后来他灵机一动想到答案，抓着问松本他的答案可不可以，松本气得把他踢下了床，谁能忍受在被撩得邦邦硬的情况下，还要去想公事的解决方案啊！  
  
*  
  
中午，樱井和同事外出觅食，大家在闲聊，单身的高层——御村理所当然是话题围绕的中心，省去了打听的功夫，他静静地坐在旁边。  
  
好心的同事主动向樱井介绍御村的身世——花道世家贵公子，父亲早逝，母亲带着他二婚，嫁了会社长。会社长与原配有一子，比御村大，可长子从不过问公司事务，听说是个只会吃喝玩乐的富二代，松本会社长恨铁不成钢，便让御村接手公司的事务，同时御村还担负着御村家在花道的传承责任。  
  
他们点的拉面上了，他无言进食，吃进去香菜都没反应。樱井把所有知道的信息串联起来，并总结——松本润是御村的哥哥。  
  
松本对公司的策划了如指掌、御村不奇怪他的出现，是不是说明他能顺利进会社是有依靠松本润的帮助？  
  
*  
  
无法证实的樱井思绪烦乱，他与松本保持着肉体关系，他渐渐摸透攻略松本润的门路，利用他的心软和温柔，得寸进尺。他追求的行为，是在松本润的默许中进行的，努力刷好感的他，不愿因为这件事情和对方吵架。  
  
在会上御村要求他提交的方案下周一就要上交，今天已经是周五，樱井在公司加班，离开的时候已经是深夜十一点，出了电梯在大堂，碰上正在送客的御村。  
  
他点头向御村问好，对方却朝自己走来，问自己有没有空一起去喝一杯。  
  
樱井为难的说要赶末班车，御村说会送他回去，他支支吾吾说要打个电话。  
  
“打给松潤吗，今天晚上他好朋友婚前派对，现在多半在一起玩，不会接电话的。”  
  
松本只告知他晚上要出门，没说去做什么。御村在他身后帮松本润解释，所有后路都被截断，跟着御村上了车，进到一家酒吧。  
  
樱井脱下西装外套，放在一旁，御村没有穿外套，他随意地解开袖扣，将袖子挽起，露出他的手表，樱井觉得眼熟，松本似乎也有一支。  
  
他们在酒桌上聊着工作的事情，御村提到会议上樱井的表现，说他注意到了新人们都忽略的细节。  
  
明明是夸奖，樱井听着觉得刺耳，他总在猜御村是不是话里有话，忌惮着他会不会抢走松本。  
  
“西装是他买的吧？”前面的话题，樱井提心吊胆，等到御村终于聊到松本润了，他心里的石头也落下大半。  
  
明眼人很快就看出樱井身上的西装价值不菲，上大学靠助学金刚入职的新员工怎么会买得起。  
  
“是，”樱井回答以后，御村的表情还等着下文，“之前他去旅游，拜托我照顾他的盆栽，回来送了我西装，礼物太过贵重我无法承受，但他说他拿着也是闲置，让我不要拒绝。”樱井抓着头发解释，但语言太过无力，没办法解释这报酬并不是他想要的。  
  
“别担心，他喜欢送人礼物，你收着就好了。你要相信他眼光，他从事设计，挑出来肯定适合你的。”御村看出樱井的紧张安慰道。  
  
樱井翔从他嘴里知道松本润的职业这件事，不愿让他知道。关于松本润，自己知道得太少，不知如何了解他。教科书没有教过的办法，只能自己摸索。偏偏他把松本看得太重，无论做什么都小心翼翼，无从下手，举步维艰。  
  
“他的盆栽怎么样了？我送给他的时候，他还抱怨不开花，今年初春花苞还被鸟叼走了，他气得念了很久。”  
  
御村说完笑了出来，脑海里浮现的画面是松本对着盆栽说悔恨和道歉的话：“小樱花，都怪爸爸没有照顾好你。”  
  
樱井听出一丝炫耀的味道，他不动声色地喝了口酒，看着对面的人笑着笑着却望着就被发呆，眼底还有些落寞。知道他和松本的关系、第一次见面时候，松本开口对他说：“不要再来了。”还有松本也曾经在提起御村时候说过“我喜欢他。”  
  
御村对松本的用情至深，让人为之动容，但他喜欢松本润，也不愿意放弃，他对御村有妒火，又厌自己的喜欢不够多，还有松本润对他——他们甚至没有确定关系，没有安全感。  
  
他的不安压制不住，心中的小火苗被点燃了。  
  
“他在家也喜欢自言自语，看电视节目时候，还会对主播说辛苦了。”樱井接着御村的话，他的心虚使得对话颇有较劲的意味。  
  
“是吗，他很少看电视，原来他看节目时候是这样啊。”御村笑了笑，有点失落，原来他还是不够了解松本润。  
  
松本润家里没有电视，他为家居摆设上心，怎么会忘记买电视，作为财团的大公子，更不会说没钱。御村说的是事实，所以他会来自己家里一起看球赛，因为正值赛季，他们的关系才变得如此亲近。  
  
樱井和御村不熟，在公司也是上下级的关系，这场酒喝得不算尽兴，甚至不欢而散。  
  
御村请樱井喝酒的目的，他终于说出来了，拜托樱井日常照顾松本，待他解决完家里琐事后，会重新追求松本。  
  
“不需要您拜托我也会照顾，因为我正在追求他，所以您的请求我没办法答应，时候不早了，我先回去了，失礼。”  
  
樱井一鼓作气说完，转头就走，原本想打车，但是想想今天得罪了御村，他怕是刚入职就要失业，日子得省着过，转身走向地铁站，直达巴士已经没有了，只能到家最近的地铁站再走回去了。  
  
*  
  
从御村那知道松本的职业后，樱井开始注意他日常的行为。周末，樱井在家赶制方案，松本难得端坐在他对面，聚精凝神地忙碌着。  
  
他从松本背后绕过去厨房，偷瞄对方的屏幕，看到他正在做设计，开着他看不懂的软件绘制着平面图。  
  
“诶？这是？”樱井翔第一次看到松本的工作内容，震惊得忘记自己是偷看行为。  
  
“是舞台设计图，翔ちゃん——你水杯的水溅到我身上啦。”松本抱怨着，擦掉皮肤上的水珠。  
  
“被你的多才多艺折服了，太过激动，对不起对不起。”樱井连忙抱歉，抽纸双手递给松本。  
  
“你的专业是设计吗？”趴在桌上，双手捧脸眨着自己的大眼睛，眨巴眨巴盯着松本润，他知道自己大眼睛的优势，也许喜欢吉祥物的松本润，会被吸引，从显示屏看看自己呢。  
  
“不是噢，出国以后学的，大学专业不是这个。”樱井猜到了，松本在给自己分析案例提到了许多例子，深入浅出的说明，还有和他讨论也会提到专业的术语。  
  
“诶，你都知道我专业，我还不知道你的。”  
  
“大学和你一样，出国以后喜欢上了舞台剧，比起在台上发光发热的演员，更喜欢做舞台设计，半路出家学了点皮毛，和朋友组了工作室。”  
  
松本在说话过程中，完成了细节的处理，眼睛终于从屏幕离开，看到卖萌的大可爱，正如樱井猜想的，他伸手去弄乱樱井翔一头顺滑的短毛。  
  
樱井入职前，被松本押去染了头发，张狂的金发成了历史，发型师问樱井要染什么颜色，他想当然回了个黑色。然后他从镜子看到松本润在他背后翻了个白眼。  
  
松本看着调色板，最后选定了低调的栗色，剪的发型也是他与发型师沟通决定的，樱井翔全程就是一个乖巧听话的乖宝宝，任由人摆弄。  
  
*  
  
松本最近有点烦，这是樱井翔发现的，他不会和自己说太多自己的事情，如果自己不问的话，平时的表现，不会透露出个人信息。

有几个夜晚他留宿松本的房间，半夜转身觉得怀里少了什么，睁眼一看本该在床上的人，对着电脑在忙。他躺在床上正好能看到松本的侧脸，他好像脑筋转不过弯，闭着眼一直在想，却想不出来。樱井看着他的倦容入了迷，埋在被子里偷笑，不敢上前去打扰，怕打断他思路。  
  
工作日晚上，松本像往常做好美味的佳肴，把樱井的肚子喂得满满当当，饭后樱井在收拾餐桌时，听到松本的电话响，紧接着就是关门的声音。  
  
他接电话很少避开自己，反常的举动不免令樱井上心。将洗碗机启动后，坐在电脑前也心不在焉，屏幕里的工作汇报打开十几分钟，光标还停留在原处。  
  
一个小时过去了，松本润还没回来，电话也打不通，樱井翔担心，带上手机和钥匙出门找他。  
  
刚打开门，松本就回来了，眼眶红红的，满脸的失望，他全身汗涔涔，像雨夜里流浪的小狗，落魄又无助。  
  
樱井总是看到他心碎难过的表情，每次看着都难受，自己却无能为力。松本靠着沙发盘腿坐在地毯上，樱井从冰箱拿出几罐啤酒，放在茶几上。  
  
桌上还摆着屏幕碎掉的手机，松本他出去前还是完整的。  
  
“刚刚没看路，跌了一跤，手机摔掉了。”松本声音透露着疲惫，注意到樱井的目光，还是解释了一下。  
  
樱井看松本一口气喝完一罐啤酒的喝法很是担心，想伸手又不知怎么安慰劝说，他叹了口气，看已经喝得半醉的人，站起身把他抱进怀里，学着小时候妈妈安慰自己的办法，抚摸他的背。  
  
“不哭了不哭了，都会过去。”  
  
“我没哭。”听声音松本润哭得更厉害了，他觉得自己的衬衫，胸膛的位置湿了一大片。  
  
松本润离开他怀抱的时候，眼睛湿漉漉的、惹人怜爱的模样，樱井翔很难不心动。松本是成熟稳重的，在樱井这几天观察下来，他在工作上有主见且有专业的。在俩人关系中，松本也是扮演引导的角色。  
  
可现在他无措的模样，勾起了樱井的保护欲，他眼眶一热，在心底背诵英文单词，下腹还是起反应了。  
  
他们从北国回来以后，床上关系保持着，樱井不懂如何处理这种事情，也还喜欢他，身心都被吃得死死的，只能被松本牵着鼻子走。  
  
樱井被松本润勾上床的时候，叹了口气，心想他永远不懂松本润，但当下松本润需要他的温暖，他愿意倾泻一切给他。  
  
*  
  
樱井从床铺离开，松本润失去了怀抱，发出哼哼哧哧的声音像是在抱怨什么，换了姿势裹起被子继续睡——他曾看过心理学家分析，这是没有安全感的表现。

他离开前眷恋地看了眼松本润的睡颜，赶早上班去了。  
  
下班后，樱井绕路去了趟闹市，回家时候手里拿着最新款的手机——用他大学时候的奖学金和兼职工资买的。  
  
他在他力所能及的范围，给松本润最好的，他只怕松本润要的，他给不了。  
  
因为去买手机耽搁了些时间，回到家已经天黑了，偏僻的居民楼所在的街上路人也不多，走到家楼下，习惯性往松本的房间看一眼，却觉得有些不同。他定睛一看——是屋顶，有人正站在天台的边缘发呆。  
  
他的眼睛告诉樱井翔，楼顶上的人是松本润。  
  
一想到那是松本润，樱井翔爬楼梯时手脚都发抖，最后一层的时候，他已经全身发软，靠四肢爬完最后的阶梯。  
  
天台的门没关，怕高的樱井放缓脚步轻声地靠近松本，一把抓起他的手拽了下来，松本跌入他怀里，樱井死死地抱着他，慌张得全身颤抖。没有出现电视剧里惊心动魄跌落、屋顶伸手救援的场面，可这也让樱井翔吓得半死。  
  
比起高空，樱井更害怕失去松本润，所以在救下他那一刻充满了勇气，现在劫后回忆，樱井扛不住腿软，抱着人跌坐在地上，枕着松本润的肩膀哭了出来。  
  
“松本润！”预想中气势如虹，却哭得停不下来，没有威慑人的作用。  
  
“别哭了别哭了。”本来只是想在天台放松心情的松本润，先是从背后被樱井拽了下来，现在还哭成这样，他顾不上埋怨对方吓自己，连忙安慰樱井翔。  
  
“松本润！”樱井翔哭得喘不过气，松本润什么都没带就上了屋顶，只好去他的包里找纸巾，打开袋子就看到了他买的手机。  
  
“你不要想不开——”樱井翔擤鼻涕，深呼吸努力让自己平静下来，“手机是买给你的，我想不到办法让你不难过，我也不能帮你解决烦恼，但是我想陪着你，”他紧张得忘记哭泣，看着松本润的脸，他咬咬牙为自己鼓劲，“一直陪着你那种，你难过时候可以和我说，我刚刚以为自己就要失去你的时候，我就喘不过气，我好害怕，可以吗，我能不能做你的男朋友，我会努力变成能够替你解决问题的男人——”  
  
他盯着松本润愣住的脸，心惊胆战等着一个回答，只见对方突然笑了出来。

松本润还保持着刚刚跌坐的姿势，肩膀还被眼前的小可怜糊了眼泪和鼻涕。他遇到了瓶颈，舞台设计要考虑台下与台上的互动，他找不到感觉，想往高处去找灵感，才上了天台，其实他离边缘还在安全距离，是樱井太过紧张了。

今天不需要汇报，樱井穿得比较舒适，衬衫和西装裤，斜挎黑色帆布包，浑身上下散发着青春洋溢的味道，只是膝盖处都沾上了灰尘，掌心也黑黑的，可是刚刚他拥抱的时候，仅仅只是用手腕碰了自己的后背，为了不弄脏自己的衣服。松本一眼就了然他狼狈的模样是因为什么。

他叹了口气，只想说樱井傻，他还没从御村的世界里走出来，这件事情他以为樱井知道。

“翔ちゃん……”松本顿了顿，拒绝的话卡在嘴边，怎么都说不出，他仿佛成了个哑巴。

樱井满眼写着请求，希望松本不要拒绝。

“对不起，我明白了，可是我今天说的话一直有效，我喜欢你，我想一直陪着你，你有不开心的事情可以和我说……”是他太莽撞，冲动行事，他难过得只想喝个尽兴。

“翔さん，以后请多多指教。”面对樱井翔，他根本说不出拒绝的话。

他是喜欢御村的，但是现实告诉自己不可以，他已经看开，并与御村说明，只剩下时间良药起疗效，现在樱井的告白，打乱了他的步伐。

他是自私的，当他已经想好要一个人挨过漫漫长路的寂寞，樱井闯进他的世界，对他说：“我想陪你一起走”，那他也可以和樱井交往，试着再去喜欢一个人，对他好不辜负他。

“诶？？？”樱井翔他好像明白了什么。

很久以后，有人问松本润为什么会和樱井翔交往，松本润笑着说了一大堆樱井的优点，脑海却马上重播今天这一段回忆，是因为樱井翔傻，傻得以为要失去自己，会在拽下自己以后抱着哭，失而复得的喜悦带着泪水。还因为他知道自己利用他走出失恋的悲伤中，也心甘情愿说他愿意一直陪着他。

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

今天松本下午出了趟门，回来晚了，他还在想煮什么料理，可以迅速解决他和樱井的温饱问题，樱井翔也下班回来了，他没回家直接按响松本家的门铃，等待人开门。

“你不是有钥匙吗，开门进来就好了。”松本润发现樱井翔会执著细小的地方这件事——是交往以后，他会不厌其烦地纠正松本润对他的昵称，总说叫翔ちゃん，像是喊小朋友一样。

“你不就是小朋友吗，我比你大将近十岁啊。”松本润理直气壮地反驳，他也有在注意称谓，只是喊习惯了，一时改不了口，年下恋人揪着这一两次失误，缠着要补偿。

“可是比起年下年上，我们更亲近的关系不该是交往中的恋人吗？”樱井翔在松本的耳边嘟囔。

松本润坐在沙发，电脑架在大腿上，阅览新闻的同时在聊天。

樱井双腿并拢跪坐在一侧，正对着松本的侧脸，他说完亲了一口松本的脸颊，这是他之前单方面规定的惩罚。对方第一次没有反对，樱井翔便得寸进尺，一直延续下去这项规矩。

“诶？”容易害羞的松本润，又又又被樱井翔的直球撩到了。

相对内敛的松本，樱井恨不得向全世界公布，他有男朋友了，是他最喜欢的松本润。

他们已经交往一段时日了，生活太过日常，与原来没有太多的差别，就连樱井留宿也是以前就习惯了的。可能最大的不同是樱井翔变得粘人，他喜欢搂抱着松本。常常宅家时，松本抱着电脑，樱井从背后环抱他，哪里都不去，就陪着松本润。他笑说自己得了松本润渴望综合征，

松本知道樱井翔从来不是宅家派，他便问樱井无不无聊，给的答案是陪着潤一点都不无聊。松本体贴问他要不要去哪里玩，樱井又是听话狗狗模样说：“只要陪着潤，哪里都可以。”

被樱井大眼睛盯着，直球一个一个向他发射，松本还是无法免疫，脸红是家常便饭。周末下午，松本见窗外太阳没那么晒了，便提议要去超市买菜补充一下冰箱，樱井兴致勃勃说要一起去。

出了门松本往家里附近超市的反方向走，樱井不记得那个方向有超市，刚想提醒人，就见到了立体停车库，跟在松本身后，有了人生第一次坐跑车的体验。

进了超市樱井翔主动推起购物车，松本挑选物品的时候，樱井探头探脑，看着商品介绍，物品包装上日语以外，除了英语还有许多他猜不出来的语言，全都是进口的，走到瓜果区，松本润拿起两盒苹果，对比不出哪份比较好，他便问樱井翔的意见。

樱井翔伸手拿去，没看出那一盒比较新鲜，倒是看到标出的价格很贵，他低头闻了闻，说不出区别，松本也放弃，按Feeling买东西，往前走去挑蔬菜，同时在想晚上要煮什么。

“翔くん，帮我去拿点葱。”像是想到要做什么料理，他在挑选食材的同时，也支使樱井去帮忙。

“为什么这里的葱都是一把一把卖的？”樱井小跑去找松本要的东西，找到后拿回来想直接放进购物车，动作被松本润阻止了。

“诶，因为你拿的这是把韭菜啊。”松本笑着对樱井说，看到对方羞赧得要埋入地。

“我、我把韭菜放回去，去拿葱。”演讲比赛拿冠军的学霸，此刻说话都不利索了

“没关系，正好我也想吃韭菜了。”松本推着购物车，和樱井翔一起走到刚刚拿韭菜的地方，指着葱告诉樱井这才是葱。

“芹菜要买点吗？”松本润看隔壁还有芹菜，他不喜欢吃这东西，他不清楚樱井是否喜欢。

“你不是不喜欢吃吗，换别的吃也一样。”

松本润小小的吃惊，他不喜欢吃芹菜这件事很少说，在外面吃饭见到芹菜也不会刻意挑出来，只是自己做菜时候会避开放这味佐料。松本抿着唇看前面清爽少年的背影，心里有小小的开心，被人在乎的感觉，如同在云端打滚，柔软又温暖。

樱井推着松本离开这一片区域，松本每一个框的蔬菜问过来，下一个正是香菜。

樱井不喜欢吃香菜，又怕被松本说自己还像小朋友一样挑食，索性带着他略过这一魔鬼食材。

“你是不是不喜欢吃香菜。”松本润悠闲走在后，他也猜到了樱井的小心思。

樱井翔缓缓地点头，松本推着小车，和他比肩走着。

“喜欢吃、不喜欢吃，什么都可以告诉我，”松本拿起走到生鲜区挑选牛肉，“你会猜到我不喜欢吃芹菜，但是我可能没办法做到和你一样，每一件事我都能猜到，所以有不喜欢的你要和我说。”

无形中松本润将自己和樱井翔放上了天平的两端，樱井翔的喜欢砝码每天都在增加，他们从开始就失衡，随着时间，樱井的喜欢有增无减，松本润站在他的对立面，看他一点点往下陷，除了告诉自己要努力去喜欢他以外，他的心底渐渐升起了一种名为亏欠的感情。樱井一直是付出的那一个，他的喜欢真诚又炽热，自己却因此产生了焦虑，觉得追不上他的脚步，樱井一直在前面跑而自己还在后面跌跌撞撞学步。

松本知道俩人相处中没有公平不公平之说，知道樱井翔是心甘情愿，可还是心疼他的傻。

“我喜欢吃——”拖着长音樱井翔的眼珠子在海鲜柜转了一圈又一圈，最后视线回到松本，他直视松本，“我喜欢吃你。”

“樱井翔！”松本润没拿稳手上的草饲牛肉，整盒牛肉摔在地上。他连忙捡起来，放进小车离开了案发现场，担心会有旁人听到。

“你！”松本润顾及这是大庭广众，没有说明白，对于油嘴滑舌的小年轻，有的是办法整他。

“哎！我说我说，我最喜欢吃贝类了。”樱井翔抱着炸毛的松本润，不让他走，垫着他的肩膀，放软声音说着，比起床上的低音炮，樱井拔高音调的声音，就好像十三四岁的男孩音，清脆又有活力地说着撒娇的话。

“翔ちゃん……”松本润受不了身后这个人形考拉了，小声喊他一句，又被亲了，是个轻快的吻。他伸手拍了拍樱井搭在自己肩上的手，被人顺势一拉，两个人牵着手走完了整个超市。

晚上吃饭后，樱井翔郑重地递了一份家用给松本润，松本润挑眉没有接，抱臂问他什么意思。

“虽然我知道很这份很微薄，但是我会努力，赚钱养家的。”松本润没看有多少，把钱在桌上拢了拢。樱井以为他要退回，紧张地盯着松本润的手，用认真的语气，再说：“我想和你有未来，请给我机会去努力，我一定加油工作。”

松本润打开钱包，把递来的钱塞进去。樱井翔吁了口气，比起松本的日常开销，他这一点点钱，只是杯水车薪。趁人做菜时候，他去取钱，站在ATM钱，望着余额，身体被现实和尊严拉扯，他在盘算了日常开销后，汇款给母亲，还了助学金，将工资还剩余的部分，取了出来。

“你不要有太大压力，”松本阖上钱包放在一旁，“哥哥可以养你啊翔ちゃん。”他坏心地去逗弄面前严肃的小朋友，心想要呵护他的小小自尊心，便把钱收下，他对樱井翔的薪资有了解，怕是他要拮据过日子了，作为松本润的男朋友，他不允许樱井翔过得苦。

“可是我想养你——”樱井拖长音说着，“你一定会等到那一天的！”

初生毛犊不怕虎，松本润对樱井野心的评价。可是那一天，他能等到吗？松本并不是对樱井没有信心，而是对自己。

他打开电脑和樱井面对面一起工作，自从上一次天台事件以后，樱井翔每天缠着他，问他关于那天的事情。松本解释了许久，并再三保证不做那么危险的事情，才没有被樱井翔的怀抱箍窒息。

*

工作日的中午，同事问樱井要一起吃饭吗，他摇摇头指了指桌上的文件，说资料下午就要，他得加班赶出来。

同事们感慨着“新人就是不容易都第三天要牺牲午休了。”走出办公室。樱井看办公室都走光了，他才拿出便利店的面包，倒了杯冰水，准备凑合过中午。

吃着小面包，他打开文档，按计划有条不紊的进行工作，这时候手机的提示响起来，樱井分神看了眼屏幕，是松本的信息，他把小结写完，打开软件，松本润问他下班没。

看消息变成已读，松本又丢了一张他们公司大厦的门口，说等了樱井一会儿，没见到他人。

樱井连忙跑下楼，冲到松本润的面前，眼睛眨呀眨，要不是这在公司的楼下，他都想抱住松本蹭一蹭，吸一口名为松本润的氧气。

“你吃了吗？要是没吃就陪我一起？”

“诶，我陪你吧，我吃饱了已经。”樱井支支吾吾，躲避着松本的眼神。

“你中午吃了什么？”松本拿出手帕递给樱井，没给对方说话的机会“吃得面包屑都忘记擦。”

樱井无地自容，没接手帕，连忙用手拍了拍自己脸颊，将沾上碎屑都弄掉。

“走，跟我去吃饭，不然我要生气了。”松本毫不留情拧了拧樱井的鼻子，看到他疼得眉头鼻子皱一起才放过他。进了一家普通的拉面屋，松本站在点单机器前，戳了两份拉面，还选择了加量，把樱井习惯的配菜都点了，把钱付了后，俩人进了狭小的卡座，他们面对面，樱井打腹稿想解释自己午饭的事情，还没说出口，后厨已经手脚麻利准备好了餐食，并递给了他们。

松本润低头吃着拉面，他让樱井翔闭嘴赶快吃。樱井翔心知自己有错，只能承受着他的怒火，觉得有点委屈，却又说不出口。俩人不说话，火速解决完午餐，樱井以为自己要被松本赶回去上班了，却被他拖进了百元杂货店。松本站在货架前挑挑选选，樱井在旁边，看他认真比对的模样，觉得松本和这平民的店铺，格格不入。

“你喜欢哪个？”松本一手拿着一个便当盒，问樱井喜欢的款式，没等到答案，倒是看被问的人，脸上又惊又喜，差一点就要露出激动的眼泪，松本被樱井水汽沾湿的小鹿眼吓到，用吐槽掩饰自己的心情。

“真是的，问你都不知道。”

“潤要给我做便当吗。”中午时分，杂货店客人不多，樱井目光所及处没有人，又像个考拉一样挂在松本的身上。

“才不给你做。”口是心非比赛第一名获奖者如是发言。

虽然说出拒绝，可是松本润的答案呼之欲出，又想向他撒娇了，樱井翔这么想着，鼻子埋进松本的锁骨处，呼吸一口他的空气。

“既然你不选，那我决定咯？”松本润心想自己明明是威胁的口气，可是眼前的人怎么把自己当猫一样以为自己在撒娇？

樱井翔还沉迷于松本傲娇要给自己做午饭的事情，对于自己的便当盒没有任何印象，他跟着松本去结账。柜台收钱时候，松本润理所当然地退后了一步，让他给钱。

樱井翔摸了摸全身上下，他出来得匆忙没有带钱包。

“回去还我便当盒的钱。”松本润不打算在午餐的事情放过他，和樱井在停车场门口道别。

看着副驾驶座上放着百元店的饭盒的豪车扬长而去，他笑得不见眼睛。

第二天，同事找他去吃饭，他拎出自己的便当袋，一副炫耀的表情，同事好奇樱井会带饭了，坐在旁边八卦他，一边等着看他的爱心午餐。

拿出饭盒的时候，樱井翔笑不出来了，原来昨天松本润给他挑了一个粉红色的饭盒、形象是卡通小仓鼠捧着个瓜子坐在地上啃，旁边还有花花和小瓜子点缀，一看就是给小朋友的饭盒，同事站在旁边忍笑忍得难受。

“想笑就笑出来吧。”他好心放过同事，打开盒盖，里面的料理都很简单。今天一大早，松本润手脚并用爬到不远处的柜子上，把他自己设置的闹钟关掉，进了厨房做早餐和午餐，樱井翔起床时只见松本润一手叉着腰，一手用勺子搅拌着炉子里的味增汤，眼睛闭着都快睡着了。

等到他从浴室出来，简单的早餐摆在桌面，便当袋放在一旁，提醒着樱井不要忘记。

“你先吃，我去洗漱，别迟到了。”说着松本打呵欠往里走，站在洗手盆前，才看到樱井翔已经把他的漱口杯装好水，牙刷挤好了牙膏，摆在杯子上。

煮一顿早餐不能让松本润清醒，但是洗漱台上的牙刷却赶走了他的困倦，樱井快速地解决完早餐，松本还在慢条斯理的用毛巾擦脸，樱井拿起便当袋，做好出门的准备，火急火燎地冲进了浴室，按着松本润的脸蛋吧唧了一口。

松本润对着镜子看自己的脸蛋被年下恋人亲到变形，他还挣脱不了，樱井翔做了坏事就跑，留下他一个对着镜子脸红。

*

松本这天没有给樱井带便当，俩人吃过早饭后一起出门，他在公司不远处把樱井翔放下，再把车开进停车场，去会议室开会。会议出席的还有御村拓也，松本远远和他对视，点了点头当做打招呼，选了不远处的位置坐了下来，全程保持着零交流，按往常，会议一开就是一个上午，松本在休息的时候，进了吸烟室放松一下，他知道御村不抽烟也不喜欢闻烟味，在这里他不用担心遇到御村。

可他低估了御村，松本极少在办公室露面，同事并不认识他，可是御村走进了的时候，害怕被说偷懒的烟鬼们，纷纷离开。

松本看他进来时不适地摸了摸鼻子，他叹气捻灭烟，带着他出去。

樱井知道松本润就在自己的楼上开着会，而且还会见到御村，他忍不住乱想，手里的笔不停地转着，摔了好几次，他隔壁的同僚都发现他心不在焉，滑着椅子凑到他旁边。

“你这是怎么了？和女朋友吵架了？你今天的超可爱便当盒都没带。”

“没吵架，你不用担心了，快去整理好资料，我好做下一步，中午我可没空加班。”樱井翔捡起笔，敲了敲同事的桌子，把人赶走，撑着脑袋挑了些简单的工作一边做一边胡思乱想。

有一个年上恋人，对方怎么会和自己吵架，松本润对自己太好了，樱井觉得这就像个梦境，不是真实的感觉，总害怕下一秒他就会从梦中惊醒。

让他有这种感觉，是因为他心虚自己的喜欢不配松本润，还是因为什么？他想不出来，心乱如麻让他工作开展缓慢，终于熬到午休，走出办公室就看到松本润和御村拓也走在一起，旁边还跟着御村的秘书，但是樱井翔选择性忽略了，他们站在一起的画面，他觉得扎眼。

御村先看到樱井翔的，他喊住樱井。

原本想躲回去办公室的他，硬着头皮走到他们面前，走近一看原来自己的头也跟在后面。

他的头把带人参观介绍的任务丢给他，只好先自我介绍一番，再有模有样地带着松本和御村进了他们办公室，短短五分钟，樱井翔就吃了好几颗螺丝，松本润温柔地说年轻人不要紧张，樱井翔脸红地看了他一眼，只见松本润带着陌生的微笑看他，眼底充满了狡黠。

御村冷眼旁观看他们，松本润表现得正常，可樱井翔眼底的喜欢藏不住，他猜得七七八八，经过樱井的座位，松本润还坐他的椅子，转了一圈，打量了樱井的桌面。

目送他们离开部门办公室没多久，松本和樱井又见面了，碍于松本穿着一身正装进拉面屋太过奇怪，他们还是选了一家西餐厅吃午饭，樱井翔看着美味佳肴，食之无味，不仅是他看到御村和松本一起出现在他面前，还有松本刚刚和他说，晚上他要出去，不用等他回来。


	8. Chapter 8

松本润让樱井翔没有安全感。

樱井翔昨晚加班回来已经是深夜，走到楼下看到相邻的两间房间都没有开灯。他回到自己家，打开灯空无一人，空虚感扑面而来，为了能够更快担负养家的责任，樱井在公司的表现更加积极，为了升职他一个人做两个人的活，同事们依赖他，上司信任他。

上一次松本到访办公室以后，樱井不着痕迹地问他关于他的入职，松本的答案是：“你很优秀，我不希望我们公司缺少一个人才。”

他在会社内只得更加努力，不愿被御村看低，以为他是靠松本的草包。加班成了家常便饭，刚开始那几天，松本还提醒他要注意身体，晚归的樱井翔头枕着松本润的柔软的大腿，听着他的碎碎念，睡了过去。

松本润对樱井翔说自己最近要监督现场施工，所以会比较忙无暇做饭，不准他不吃午餐，更不准以面包果腹。说完，他没听到樱井翔的回复，眼睛终于从施工图纸移开，樱井翔躺在他身上呼呼大睡，嘴巴大张着，还有诞液从嘴角滑下。

他气得想掐樱井翔的鼻子让他起床，可是还没碰到他，动作变成了轻柔的抚摸，松本润揉了揉他的下颌，樱井最近工作连轴转，原来还有点婴儿肥都被工作消磨掉了。

知道樱井翔昨晚没听到自己说的话，松本今早出门的时候，专门写了纸条放在茶几旁边，昨晚樱井翔就躺在沙发睡了一宿，松本润在床上翻来覆去，因为少了熟悉的拥抱，晚上醒来两三次，摁亮手机屏幕，时间还早，距离出门还有一个多小时，他却睡不着了，索性起床给樱井做了早餐和午餐，把便当盒放在纸条旁，怕他没看到。

他们都是工作狂，当樱井翔在会社电脑前一行一行敲下数据，松本润拿着图纸盯施工，在现场跑上跑下，为了一个演出效果，他能调试无数次，每一个方位都会去体验效果，只为了能够给观众更好的体验。

许多与松本润所在工作室合作的甲方都说，松本润就是他们的活招牌。

一场演出的筹备，短则三个月，长则达数年，前期的准备工作完成后，松本润则跟着团队到处飞——国内演出完成后，等待他的是海外的演出。

松本润不在家，樱井回到房间把钥匙一丢，扑到床上趴着就能睡着，已经是深夜十二点，迈入了新的一天，他的手机正好响起，是具有仪式感的母亲，致电祝他生日快乐。

樱井愣了一会儿，才想起来今天是自己的生日，和妈妈寒暄了一会儿，听到母亲话语里止不住的困意，他们没聊多久就挂了电话。他打开聊天软件，发送给松本润的消息还是未读状态，他心存一点点幼稚幻想，松本润正在飞机上往回赶，他会突然出现在自己面前，手里捧着点了蜡烛的小蛋糕，可是现实是樱井枕着手机睡了一宿，醒来腰酸背痛没有未读简讯，他才想起松本润送的生日礼物，当时松本让他也一起拆了，他说要留在生日当天拆，松本润明白樱井的执著，便由着他去。

一个月前，在跨年之际松本润终于有几天的空闲，他风尘仆仆赶回来，从随身行李中拿出了礼物给他，说的是新年快乐，又拿出第二份，是提前给他的生日礼物。

新年礼物在松本润的催促下，他当场拆开，是一件量身定制的风衣，樱井穿上后，松本憋着嘴不高兴，抱怨樱井太忙了，肯定没有好好吃饭，腰际都小了一圈，快要撑不起衣服了！

“量身定做成了买大一码。”松本润带着樱井翔来到高空餐厅，俯瞰东京夜景，还能看到远处灯光璀璨的东京树。

“没关系啦。”樱井翔眼角眉梢都含着笑意，他太想念松本了，上一次和松本一起吃饭，都是好久以前了。

看到松本向他投来担心的目光，他觉得暖呼呼的，就好像风衣为他带来的温暖，他想这件风衣，他要穿一辈子。

嗯？一辈子？樱井愣了愣，这个词语对他来说是陌生的，日本平均年龄为80岁，他才走过他人生的1/4，这个突然的想法——他人生剩下的3/4都有了松本润。

“你多注意身体，每次见你都瘦一圈。”松本润抿了一口红酒，脸上的疲惫太过瞩目，但是他眼睛会说话，看樱井翔像娇嗔。

“明白了，你也注意身体，刚刚抱你的时候，你也变轻了。”樱井说完后，松本润醉意的红晕更深了。瞪了樱井一眼，希望对方收敛，虽然成效甚微。

吃完饭走出门，樱井穿上新风衣，松本站在他面前替他整理领子，俩人都喝了酒，牵着手走在大街上走了走，街上人也不少，情侣也很多。

“这是我第一次没有在家里过新年，”樱井的母亲参加了旅行团，昨天飞去南国避寒，问樱井要不要一起，他看了看日历，上面记录着松本润回来的日子，他违心地说年底事情多，没办法请假。“往年都是窝在暖炉里看红白。”

“抱歉，可能今年的红白我没办法和你一起看了。”松本放开樱井的手，站在他面前，“答应了朋友要过去……”

松本看樱井翔的眼睛瞬间被寒意浸润，心虚不敢再去看，转身拦了出租车，把樱井翔塞了进去，对司机报了地址，又给了打车费，他在车外挥手道别。

樱井回到家里，没有暖气的小屋，满室黑暗只有电视屏幕亮着。

抬头看屋顶，想起小时候，家里虽然贫穷，可是每到新年母亲都会做一顿丰盛的晚餐，餐桌摆着的都是他爱吃的东西，饭后母子俩人窝在被炉，吃着点心看红白，母亲还会煮年糕汤，滚烫的汤和温暖的小房间，这是他印象中的跨年。

刚回到时给母亲拜年，妈妈在电话那头，和她的小姐妹们齐歌欢唱迎接新年，很是热闹，樱井确认母亲玩得开心就想挂电话，母亲听出他声音低落，问他是不是一个人跨年不习惯。

“才不是呢，就是中午才开始放假，回到家累了就睡，刚睡醒。”樱井怕她担心，强打精神说出新年祝福，让她玩得开心，不用挂念自己。

打完电话，红白节目里一片欢声笑语，穿插着场外采访直播，街边张灯结彩路人脸上都挂着笑容，是他刚刚和松本润走过的街，牵着松本的手，他就很开心，填满心底许久未见的思念。可他们在下一个路口分道扬镳。

松本的世界很精彩，大得看不到渺小的他，一个人坐在屋内，他难免在想，他是不是该感恩戴德对方跨年夜这天，抽空赏了自己一顿晚饭，如果没有他，松本可以和朋友从早玩到晚。

请求交往，松本润的犹豫，他还记得。是不是自己打扰，强行进入松本的世界，他计划的未来里，没有自己。

望着屋顶，眼眶里的泪水还是掉了下来。

主持人旧年的致辞，迎接新年的钟声前，是最激动的倒数，樱井翔一个人坐在电视机前，听着倒数觉得刺耳，他把电视声音关掉，房间寂静得可怕。

只剩下樱井抽泣的声音。

*

松本润在派对上玩得不开心，跨年聚会在他们圈子里已经成了惯例，他原本不打算去的，偏偏去年因为御村，他没有加入。这群人说要是今年松本润再不来，他们可是要对御村下手了。叫得最欢的要属大原家的公子，所有人都知道他觊觎御村很久了。他们并不知道松本和御村真实的关系，只知道拿他本人的事情威胁不到他，但是御村百分百可以。

松本和御村已经是过去式，终究是名义上的弟弟，他打算露面去警告这群人，尤其大原，但是在场上没见到大原，倒是看到了鲜少参加这种聚会的御村，松本更不自在了，以往是圈子中心人物的他，拿了杯酒躲在了角落，等没人注意他就溜，这里一群人在狂欢，聚在一起消遣，可他让樱井一个人回家了。

被从小的玩伴看出他的心不在焉，过了跨年就放松本润回去，当然嘴上的玩笑也没少开。

“所以你为什么不把你男朋友带过来。”

松本润翻了个白眼，对他指了指在场的各位，名流明星就算，游手好闲的富二代也不少，樱井翔不会适应这里，他也不想让樱井接触到这个奢侈到糜烂的世界，他的清爽少年，想让他干干净净的，不被玷污。

*

松本借了发小家的司机送自己回家，御村拦住了松本说家里的司机正在门口等着，松本心里想着赶快回去见樱井，便点头答应了。

在车上御村主动和他说起樱井，肯定他的工作，说他很积极，还有他的仓鼠便当盒已经是举社闻名了。

在派对上为了助兴干杯喝了不少酒的松本，抱臂倚着一旁，他已经累得全身不想动，只有嘴皮上下开阖，哼哼哧哧说着樱井又瘦了，他不在的这段时间里樱井肯定没有好好吃饭。

御村想说松本也瘦了，去年俩人一起买的毛衣，现在他穿着都偏大。

他坐在一旁，见松本闭目休息，他大胆地看着松本，已经是深夜，脸颊开始冒出青色的小胡茬。他恨自己为什么要提起樱井，看着松本润酒醉后都不忘记嘟囔对方，他只觉得刚刚喝酒喝多了胃里泛酸，一阵想吐。

豪车开到老旧的居民楼前，御村不想叫醒他，可是车一停，松本就醒了，他抓起自己的手机道别后就上楼了，御村没有走，过了一会儿，房间灯亮了，御村记得松本润的房间在哪里，开灯的房间，是他的隔壁。

他扭头不想再看，松本润刚刚坐的位置，落下了他一上车就脱掉的围巾，御村把围巾拿起来，放在鼻尖闻了闻，是松本润的味道，他常用的剃须水和香水混杂在一起，把脸埋入围巾，想哭却哭不出来，松本怕冷，每次出门都要把自己裹得严实，这条围巾是他最喜欢的，多少次松本润回家时候，一边解下这条围巾一边说着“我回来了。”如果他在家，会帮忙接过，上面往往还有松本体温。

现在他只能死死地攥紧被遗忘的围巾，宣泄自己的委屈。而围巾的主人此刻在对着谁说：“我回来了。”

当樱井房间的灯光亮起，就已经宣告了他彻底失去松本润了。

司机请示他是回去公寓还是实家，他打开门拿着围巾下了车。

*

松本润在楼下，看两个房间都没有亮灯，不知道樱井翔会不会跑去哪里跨年，也许他也一样，找了朋友一起，他也年轻过爱玩过，虽然还是有些失落，他从热闹的聚会回来，却只有一片漆黑。

刚刚樱井翔是不是也这样。

他在樱井家门口，踌躇了一会儿，发现门没有锁，他推开了门，电视还在放松着新年特辑，而樱井翔抱着腿在地上对着荧屏发呆。

松本润打开灯，看到了樱井翔脸上的泪痕，他不敢走进房间，

“我回来了。”难过情绪从他五脏侵来，热气从眼底冒出来，泪水的防线就要溃堤。

樱井像被主人遗弃的小狗，看到松本那一刻，他起身冲到玄关，把他抱在怀里，紧紧抱着，本来止住的眼泪又流了出来，明明自己不是害怕寂寞的人，明明松本润外出那么久他也没觉得一个人待在自己的房间，是会被黑暗侵袭，会被寂静吞噬。只有今天，明明刚见过他，却又想他，仿佛晚餐那一面是饮鸩止渴。

松本润听着樱井翔的炽热心跳，他觉得自己太糟糕了，他不配樱井的喜欢。

“对不、”

樱井翔用吻堵住松本的嘴，不让他说话，他们都尝到了眼泪的味道。

“不要说道歉，我不喜欢听。”樱井翔第一次提要求，“你说过有不喜欢的要说出来的。”

“我……”终于，天平彻底失衡，樱井翔已经下坠触底，松本润被他捧得高高的，他现在只怕樱井翔要是有天不爱了，他从云端坠落，会摔得粉身碎骨。

突然，身后没有关上的门被打开，御村拿着松本的围巾，死死地盯着在玄关处拥抱的两人。他头皮发麻，喘不过气的感觉又一次袭来。


	9. Chapter 9

门打开的声音，松本润和樱井翔都吓到了，纷纷朝外看，只见御村拿着围巾立在原地。  
  
“你的围巾忘记拿了。”御村挥了挥手里的衣物，递给了松本润。  
  
“谢谢，”松本接过围巾，看御村衬衫外只穿着单薄的毛衣背心，他脱下自己身上的外套，递给他。“天冷别着凉了，鼻子都冻红了。”  
  
御村没有接，他低头看了看，松本另一只手的尾指被樱井勾着，扯得都红了。他皱眉没说话，心底的苦涩说不出来，以前的派对玩咖，有一天会在聚会上心不在焉，主动想赶着回家。  
  
御村他好无奈，虚脱的感觉朝他袭来，他睁着眼睛仿佛失了声，三人站在樱井的屋前，上演了一出默剧。  
  
“没关系，我这就回去了，新年快乐。”御村狼狈退出这场戏，他落荒而逃，松本收回自己的外套，抱在怀里关上了门。  
  
樱井接过被拒绝的外套，牵着松本进了房间。闻到他身上浓重的酒味，把人按在地板上，他去给松本倒水。  
  
“刚刚被发小喊去的聚会，你知道圈子就那么小，御村也在，他看到我没开车，顺路让家里的司机送我回来。”松本咬着杯壁，感受着热水氤氲暖和了他的脸。  
  
“嗯。”樱井翔坐在他对面，垂头玩松本的手指，逃避他的目光。  
  
松本见往常用不完精力的小狮子，现在垂头丧气，明白他的不安，却不知道怎么安慰他，放下水杯，双手捧着他的脑袋，主动索吻。  
  
樱井让他心乱如麻，他甚至不知该如何补偿樱井翔。  
  
“做吗？”松本的唇还带着室外的冰冷，与樱井交换温度，额头相抵，他们十指相扣。  
  
电视上的节目还在无声放送着，松本将樱井推到在地上，双膝分开跨坐在他胯间，俯身低头向他索吻。  
  
樱井托着松本的脑袋翻身骑压，唇瓣也不分离，樱井的吻法像是要夺走松本嘴里所有的氧气。  
  
他撑起身子凝望着松本，他鼻子一酸又想哭，松本润就在他触手可及的地方，他还是很害怕，怕他会离开自己，原来恋爱不是光凭自己一腔热血，他以为自己能够打动松本，但今天他被遗弃在家里的时候，他竟然产生了放弃的念头。  
  
他怎么可以说放弃，明明还想和松本润走过未来的年年岁岁。  
  
樱井翔俯身舔舐着自己肌肤，牙齿啃咬的感觉就好像烙印，烧得他烫。比起往常调情的前戏，樱井翔更像是为了确定自己的存在，他留下一个个痕迹，深的浅的，松本润觉得被吻过的地方又痒又疼。  
  
松本纤细的手指在樱井的后颈摩挲，像是在安抚受伤的小兽，但是樱井把他双手抓着，按在头顶不让他动作，盯着松本润被自己嘬红的双唇，又忍不住去尝他嘴里的酒香，用发烫的下腹去顶他股间，发出布料摩擦的声音。松本润丰腴的臀瓣是柔软的，能够嵌进他发硬的性器。  
  
单手按住松本，另一只手解开他的纽扣和拉链脱下裤子，他松开手，滑落至松本腿间，他低头隔着内裤舔出松本的轮廓。  
  
松本的手在床上乱划，他被安抚得舒服，抓着被子释放自己的快感，闭着眼仰头感受性器被温暖湿濡的嘴穴含住，樱井翔握着他性器的根部，起伏着自己的上半身，抚慰着松本润的性器。他含着性器舌头勾着在肉棒上舔着，他抬头看松本沉浸在快感中，脖颈处都有汗珠，在灯下发光勾引着他。  
  
他想如果松本润答应自己，只因为他能够带来快感，那他更加卖力，给他带来快乐，让他忘不掉自己。  
  
他用嘴吞吐松本肉棒的动作越来越快，光是看到松本润沉浸在性爱的表情，他就浑身发烫，他好几次将性器往自己喉咙深处顶，忍着不适分神去看松本润的脸，他闭着眼，嘴里溢出的呻吟止不住，喘息声和嘴巴与性器淫靡的摩擦声相互交叠。  
  
“唔，翔くん……”松本润快抵高潮，他头贴着枕头，上半身在拱成弓状，双手抓着樱井翔的头发，“要去了……”双腿被樱井翔按在床上，没办法躲开，最后他射在樱井翔的嘴里。  
  
还没从高潮缓过来，他想从床上坐起来拿纸巾给樱井翔让他吐掉精液，可是樱井翔没有放过他，他吞了下去，又伸舌去舔松本的顶端，最后嘬了一口，惹得松本以为自己不应期就过去了。  
  
松本坐起身，他穿的衬衫被解开了所有扣子，下摆堪堪遮住他的耻毛，他拉起樱井翔，想与他接吻，可是樱井翔撇头躲过他，松本按住他，深吻他，舌头探入划过樱井的上颚，舔弄他的牙齿，触碰他的舌头。  
  
“脏……”樱井翔说。  
  
松本润看着樱井翔的眼睛，叹了口气，他想世界上还会有比他更傻的人吗。  
  
“你吞下去的时候怎么不嫌脏。”松本润赤裸着下身，爬去窗台下的柜子拿润滑剂，衬衫挡不住他的臀部，在爬行时一摇一摆的双股，充满了诱惑。  
  
樱井脱下裤子，将性器从内裤中释放，他走到松本润背后，打开他的双腿，性器抵在他的股间，感受臀肉的柔软和温暖。松本跪趴的姿势，樱井可以将肉棒整根埋入他的会阴处摩擦。  
  
“翔くん、唔，不要这样。”松本润感觉下身的摩擦，他全身发软，撑不住自己的上半身，趴在地上，任由樱井揽着自己的腰，在他高翘的臀上动作。  
  
想要被插入的想法占据他全部大脑，松本伸手去够润滑剂，好不容易拿到，递给樱井翔，此时他的股间已经被樱井性器分泌的爱液沾湿，他伸手摸了摸臀缝，是粘腻的，像是被浇了一大罐润滑液。  
  
樱井把润滑剂放在手心里捂暖，伸进后穴里，体内的空虚没有被缓解，松本趴着的动作不好受，只要再激烈一点，他就会窒息。  
  
三根手指撑开松本的后穴，中指在肠壁到处按了按，听到松本润的喘叫，专门往那里戳，手指在后穴进出着，每次都往那里顶。松本润受不了，他撑着自己上半身想要逃，樱井不留情地拍打他的臀部说：“不准逃。”  
  
他不允许松本润离开他。  
  
松本润被打后浑身颤抖，本就在敏感的身体，夹着樱井的手指他又射了出来。  
  
接连射了两回的他，还在喘着呼吸，樱井抱着他回床铺，有柔软的床垫着，松本放松了，稍微缓过来后，樱井的手攀上他的大腿内侧，打开了他的股间，他无力抵抗，双腿挂在他腰际，感受樱井的巨刃塞入他的后穴，又硬又粗的肉棒终于插进来了，松本觉得餍足，为他打开甬道，他的深处想要肉棒的顶弄，叫嚣着空虚，想被填满，想要被粗暴地撞开他的深处，享受性爱的快乐。  
  
樱井拿过两人的枕头放在墙边让松本靠着，他的掐着松本的大腿，用力地进出着，松本的花穴就像一张嘴，嘬着他的龟头，每一次撞到里面的软肉时候，会咬得更紧，肠壁明明都贴着他的性器，更用力的紧缩着，吞吐着他的肉棒。  
  
“好粗啊、唔、太快了啊啊…”松本被顶弄得兴奋，他感觉自己后穴的爱液泛滥，不知道从穴口顺着滑到臀缝的是润滑剂还是自己的水了。  
  
“潤ちゃん的水好多，床铺都打湿了。”樱井翔双指揩了穴口流出的液体，抵在松本润的唇边。松本沉浸在情事中，伸舌舔他的手指，樱井觉得不够，他将手指塞入嘴穴，按压松本的舌头，模仿着他们下半身的动作，进出松本润的小嘴，松本上下被玩弄得失了神，嘴角有诞液滑落。  
  
“唔、”樱井的手指收回来，双手抚上松本的腰，掐着他的身体，往自己性器上撞，想要进得更深。  
  
“不行了、唔、”松本润从墙边滑落，躺在床上的他连抓被子的力气都没有了，“进得好深…啊……要被弄、被弄坏了…”全身汗淋淋的他，身上的衬衫挂在身上往下滑，衣袖盖住松本的手。  
  
“翔くん……啊、”眼睛紧闭感受樱井的肉棒为他带来的快感，可是他已经高潮三次了，他的腰悬空着，在每一次顶撞时候，他的身体随着樱井翔的进出摇摆，每次顶弄时候，樱井的双丸拍打在自己的臀肉的声音，还有性器和他穴口摩擦的声音，夹杂在松本润抑制不住的呻吟和喘息之中。  
  
“放松，不要咬那么紧，”他拍了拍松本的臀部，稍微往外抽出自己的性器，身下的人还沉浸在高潮，躺下的他，衬衫往两侧摊，宽大的衣服下纤细的窄腰，上面还缀着汗珠，还有松本自己的精液。  
  
“唔，不行了……”松本激烈起伏的胸膛平缓下来，樱井看着他的眼睛，是猛兽看到猎物的掠夺眼神。松本忘了，樱井翔到现在一次都没有射过，肉棒又一次进到他的深处，抵着自己拿出软肉在磨，“不要…撞…那里啊…”又被顶弄出感觉的松本润，只觉得身体不是自己的，但快感是真的。  
  
樱井没有应他，松本的幽穴太诱人，穴壁太缠人，舍不得离开，看松本润眼角有泪水滑落，脸色春潮太过性感，就连唇边的黑痣也会说话，叫着让樱井翔往更深处顶弄。  
  
他射的时候，松本润带着哭腔喘着叫着，抵着软肉他抱着和松本润接吻，只是唇瓣贴着，松本润已经失去了呼吸的力气，全靠樱井翔。  
  
“不要走，”松本润累得睡着了，樱井翔他侧脸舔弄着松本的耳廓，落下了一滴泪，他只敢在这时说出来的请求。  
  
“不走。”松本润连抬手都累，但他还是用尽所有力气，把樱井翔拦入怀里，让他贴着自己的胸膛，听自己的心跳。  
  
这句话给樱井打了一剂强心针，把他心里所有乌云都赶跑，松本的手搭在他的腰上，是滚烫并带有安慰作用的。  
  
“我好想你，”樱井的精力用不完，他把身体往上蹭，和松本平齐，只见他闭着双眼，吐出有规律的呼吸。“我喜欢你。”樱井翔小声的说。  
  
他凝视着松本，想要记下和他相处的每一秒，想看他哭或笑，吵或闹，什么都好，只要在他身边就好。  
  
*  
  
第二天樱井起床的时候，身旁的空气冰凉，他起床洗漱看自己的眼睛肿成核桃，屋子里安静得像没有人到访过，昨晚只是他的一场春思。  
  
手机响起，松本喊他过去吃饭。  
  
“你家里什么炊具都没有，我就回来煮了，早上出去随便买了点菜，最重要的是，我买了这个——”松本润裹着手套，将整个大锅摆在桌上。  
  
樱井凑前，是一整锅年糕汤。  
  
“我也是第一次煮这个，早上去超市时候，路过的主妇好心教的我，”松本润舀了一碗放在樱井面前，让他快尝尝味道。  
  
“嗯……稍微……”樱井端着汤小酌一口，歪着头皱眉像是在踌躇怎么开口，松本不可置信，他用勺子喝了一口，味道中规中矩，他疑惑地看樱井眉头的川字，凑到樱井身边，喝了一口他碗里的——和锅里的味道无虞。  
  
樱井趁松本在怀疑自己味觉的时候，揽着他的腰，让他坐在自己的大腿上，掌心覆着他的后脑勺，和他接吻。  
  
“你尝，是不是有点甜。”樱井笑得灿烂，眼睛弯弯的，可爱得让松本生不起气。  
  
松本捏着他的鼻子，稍微退开了点，可是樱井翔不放手，他没办法下来，只得双手环住大溜肩，任由他贴着自己，抚摸自己的背脊。  
  
“新年快乐，”樱井翔看着松本润的眼睛说，“新的一年也请潤多多指教。”说完又对着他的唇亲了一口。  
  
坐在樱井腿上吻得难分难舍，差一点又是擦枪走火，“新年快乐。”松本润对着自己的年下恋人，亲昵的说到。  
  
松本润的休假还有两天，他问樱井有没有地方想去，从温泉到海边，最后他们一盘算，决定去迪士尼走一遭。  
  
还没进到公园，先去礼品店走了一遭，头饰这东西，一个人戴是傻，两个人戴就是情趣。他们各顶一个，牵着手入了公园。  
  
见到吉祥物，樱井翔撺掇松本润上前去合照。松本傲娇表示，看看可以，合照绝对不行。  
  
但是樱井翔是收服傲娇的一把好手，他牵着松本润快步走到玩偶前，拿起手机打开前置照相机，留下了这纪念性的照片。  
  
这是他们的第一张合照，不会拍照的樱井翔一张放大的脸在最前，而远处的松本润抱着吉祥物的手臂，蹭得不亦乐乎，根本没有看镜头。  
  
有了和玩偶合照这一开场，松本润的情绪被拨动，他兴奋地拉着樱井到处拿快速卡，玩了一圈童真的趣味项目，终于来到了公园里的过山车项目。  
  
松本润兴趣盎然，樱井翔头皮发麻。在排队的时候，松本润一直在看行进中的列车，樱井翔看他那么兴奋的表情，不忍扫兴，等到扣上安全扣，列车启动，樱井翔紧咬下唇，两手死死攥住安全把手。  
  
慢慢攀爬到顶峰，看着地面离自己越来越远，太过害怕了，以至于松本润在临近最高点喊他，他的面色苍白得在阳光下都透明。  
  
松本润牵住他的手，在俯冲下坠的一刻，他们十指紧扣。驱赶他内心的恐惧。  
  
从过山车下来，樱井翔全身颤抖，他脸上表现得很正常，除了憔悴的脸色。  
  
“你，”松本润扶着樱井翔，他们坐在座椅上，松本润递给他一瓶矿泉水，“还好吗？”说着又掰下一块巧克力，抵到樱井翔嘴边，让他吞下去。  
  
“还好，就是不太能看高处。”樱井翔说得含蓄，不想把他的恐惧告诉松本。  
  
“噢——”松本润点头相信，“就是恐高症咯？”  
  
“嗯……”樱井翔看恋人正眯着眼睛看他，一副老实交代的样子。“其实刚开始是怕的，后来你牵住我的手，我就觉得不是那么可怕了。”  
  
樱井戴着米老鼠大耳朵，眨着大眼睛又继续说：“你不要生气。”  
  
“我没有生气！你不是学乖了吗，不喜欢、不可以的就要说出来，我又不会吃了你！”松本润气鼓鼓地坐在樱井旁边，他们也没说要继续玩什么。  
  
松本摘下发饰，依靠在樱井身上，头倒在他的肩膀上，让他不要乱动，好好休息。  
  
他怎么会和樱井生气，这个人有恐高还陪自己玩过山车，当时他在天台拉自己下来的时候，是不是也面对了高处的恐惧？心里有些酸涩又觉得甜，像是浸泡在蜜罐里的柠檬。  
  
松本润用上目线去偷看樱井，他脸上终于恢复点血色，不再惨白。对上樱井热切的目光，眼睛里的太阳耀眼得他想躲，为什么要让他遇到自己。  
  
如果有个人像樱井翔喜欢松本润一样去喜欢樱井翔就好了。  
  
这么想的松本润又不甘，讨厌自己为什么他给不了樱井翔同等的感情。  
  
他心底的纠结说不出口，伸手去碰樱井翔的手，掌心贴着，十指紧扣，俩人就这样坐着看游客们欢乐的笑脸过了一个下午。  
  
在原地看完了游园，晚上烟花也没有错过，樱井做了攻略，早早去最佳观赏点等候，他们捧着卡通造型的爆米花桶，一边吃一边等烟花。  
  
松本润一直仰头等待，时间一到，童话城堡上的灯光璀璨，光影与音乐的结合，即便是童话故事，他也看得如痴如醉，沉迷其中，当剧情进入到尾声，第一发烟花冲上天空的声音响起的同时，樱井翔大声喊：“松本润！”  
  
“嗯？”他扭头看樱井翔，花火在天空绽放的瞬间，樱井翔吻了他。  
  
漆黑的天空，盛放着不同的烟花，焰火的响声不断，樱井翔抱着松本润，一起抬头看，就在最后一盏花火消灭的时候，樱井翔轻咬他的耳朵，“愛してる”  
  



	10. Chapter 10

与樱井和松本润甜甜蜜蜜逛迪士尼不同，御村在新年的凌晨进了医院。  
  
年底本身公司的事情就忙，往年还有松本润照顾着他身体，现在家里没有人，公寓到处都是松本的影子，他也害怕踏进那道门。年底大家加班，他的办公桌上文件也成小山堆，于是在办公室住了下来，比普通社畜好一点的是，他里面有一个小小的休息间。  
  
他在办公室连轴转了四五天，熬到了一年的最后一天，员工们加班得叫苦连天，秘书临走前关怀他，问晚上会有什么活动吗，御村想不出来，父母现在常年定居在适合养老的国外颐养天年，实家没有人，松本润也离开了，如果可以的话，他想去找松本润。  
  
确认了晚上的派对松本会去，他回家洗漱换件衣服就过去。紧绷的弦忽然松弛，他下到车库的时候，觉得有些头疼，上了车找到止痛药干吞了下去，他的身边常备着这些药物，以防不时之需。  
  
刚开出车库，在公司附近等待红灯的时候，眼熟的跑车停在不远处，是松本润的车牌，御村定睛一看，樱井从不远处走过，上了松本润的车。  
  
御村深呼吸，头又开始痛了，止痛药的药效时间就只是从车库到路口红灯的时间吗。  
  
不想去看，偏偏跑车起步引擎声太响，他移不开眼。  
  
回忆起那天在酒吧里，樱井说的那些话：“因为我在追求他。”  
  
松本润的车开走了，他凝视着松本离开的方向，没有注意绿灯已经亮起。  
  
樱井翔的仓鼠饭盒和今天的目睹。松本润是真的下了决心，那他费尽心思想要把松本父亲的实权接手，去解决松本的后顾之忧，都是无用之功，自己对于松本来说也是多余的存在了。  
  
为什么自己不能再快点，追上松本润的步伐，不想错过他。  
  
到家躺在沙发上，闭上眼到处都是松本润，御村难受得无法呼吸，也许是街上那一幕的刺激，也许是被繁忙的工作压垮，他身心俱累，在没有开暖气的空旷客厅里躺着睡着了。再醒来是被友人的电话吵醒，问他还过不过去，尽管头痛得快炸裂，想见松本润的心情还是很强烈。  
  
进到派对，他刚拿过一杯甜甜的香槟，就被损友换成威士忌，推着他走到中间，说要给他引荐一位合作商，自从御村有决策权，找他攀缘附会的人多了，为了轻松才来玩乐的地方渐渐成了隐形的应酬社交场所。  
  
他脑袋乱得像锅粥，对面的人谈的合作他没听进去多少，倒是眼神太过灼烈，好几次友人问他在看什么，御村答说没。再与大家碰杯一起饮酒。  
  
场内人太多，封闭的场所空气不流通，他渐渐喘不上气，体力不支，头重脚轻的感觉越来越强，发短信麻烦司机来接自己，看松本润也兴致缺缺坐在角落，不停看手表的时间，他试着上前搭话，可能松本润不愿意再理自己，他还是想试一试。  
  
*  
  
下车去送松本润落下的围巾，顺便想吹吹风醒酒，在敲门后擅自打开，看到樱井翔窝在松本润的肩上哭的那一刻，他只觉得胃一阵翻腾，匆忙与他们告别后，他快步下楼，在垃圾桶旁吐了出来。  
  
酸水灼烧着喉咙，连带他的声音都嘶哑，在车上的司机见状跑下车照顾他，一摸御村额头，十分滚烫，扶着上车，开去了最近的医院。  
  
外面是热闹的新年夜，医院的急诊科十分安静，值班医生在岗位上待命，御村被送进来后，接诊的医生皱了眉头，有条不紊地交代护士做应急措施。  
  
医生出来向司机了解情况，本身加班没有好好休息，喝酒和吹风更是雪上加霜。  
  
“不吐才怪，这高烧温度没有烧出肺炎，算他御村托也福大命大。”医生气得跳脚，对着空气骂，骂完才发现这人的司机还在对面。  
  
“您，认识我们少爷？”司机小心翼翼地问。  
  
“是，敝姓大原，和御村喝过几回酒。”大原自我介绍后指路司机去柜台办手续，昏迷不醒的御村需要住院。  
  
*  
  
御村醒来的时候，天花板雪白，周围环境安静的可怕，手上插着吊水的针，等了一会儿没人进来，他眼皮越来越重，又睡了过去。  
  
他睡得不踏实，昏昏沉沉，他眼前出现了一架纸飞机，从他眼前飞过，御村不由自主去追，抓不住只能跟着翱翔的折纸起于他们初次见面的餐厅，途径他们实家的房间；纸飞机划过各种酒会和派对的上空，落于他们共住的公寓，掉落在正燃烧的香薰蜡烛上，最后被燃烧殆尽。  
  
往事的纸飞机不见了，松本润站在门口，一身轻松笑着对自己说再见。  
  
不要走，请你等等我……  
  
门关上，御村懂了寂寞有多可怕。  
  
等清醒的时候，许是退烧药的作用，他已经恢复一大半，浑身大汗，他好像做了一个很长的梦，但是在他睁开眼那一刻，他的梦就被删档清空，大脑什么都不记得。他转了个身，针头刺进肉的尖锐感消失了，大概是拔掉了，可是感觉更奇怪了，掌心的温暖和柔软。  
  
嗯？  
  
御村掀开被子一看，他把在场第二个人的手，压在被子下。尝试缓缓抽出手，不打扰在床边睡觉的这位白大褂，这医院的医生是不是太尽责，守床的不是看护而是医生？  
  
“唔，”床边趴着的人醒来了，睡眼惺忪的医生和御村对视，“你终于醒了啊。”  
  
不是冤家不聚头。  
  
这个医院的医生尽责与否他不知道，看到自己的医生是大原，御村知道他的病房可能再也没得安宁了。  
  
“是，昨晚麻烦你了。”他说着靠着床头坐了起来。  
  
大原伸了个懒腰，活动手腕，被抓了一晚都没知觉了，“看上去没被烧傻。”揉了揉眼，大原医生进行初步判断。  
  
御村当他透明，他和大原在后来的聚会上，都保持着井水不犯河水的关系，他认为只要不配合，大原便会对自己没兴趣。  
  
“你知道你昨晚做了什么吗？”大原站了起来，拿过床头柜上的病历表翻开，往前倾靠近御村，拿过一次性压舌板塞进御村的嘴里做检查。  
  
“？”御村充满疑惑的眼神投向大原。  
  
“你昨晚睡得不安稳，一直做噩梦，我进来检查的时候，你抓住我的手说了很多，”大原站直身子写完记录，盖上记录本，没打算继续把话说下去。  
  
“我说了什么？”御村大脑的应激机制把关于噩梦的记忆都清空，醒来以后只觉得心里空，却不记得自己梦了什么。  
  
“唔，想知道？亲我一下？”大原玩弄着手上的圆珠笔，不停在文件上按压，对于御村无视自己的调戏，他并不在意。  
  
“你在梦里抓着我的手，说大原我喜欢你。”  
  
“不可能。”御村没有再沉默，他迅速的否认。他肯定，对于大原耕二，自己怎么会有喜欢。  
  
“好吧，这明显是不可能的。”大原自己为自己找了个台阶，看御村面无表情，他也觉得无趣，想看一些有趣的表情，于是他又一次弯腰贴近御村，“你说，潤不要走。”  
  
大原越靠越近，而御村还在懊悔自己梦话透露的，压根没发现不妥。  
  
额头紧贴额头，御村抬眸才发现大原放大的脸就在咫尺之间，感受得到对方的鼻息，打在自己的脸上，有点烫人。  
  
“别动，测体温。”大原一脸正直，如果不是他们现在的姿势太过暧昧，御村差点就信了。  
  
他连忙推开大原，还没碰到，大原就退了一步说：“没有高烧了。”  
  
“这测出来都算？”御村开始怀疑大原作为医生靠不靠谱。  
  
“当然不算，”大原拿出体温枪，滴了一声，再把测出来的数字写到报告上。  
  
大原穿着一身白大褂，胸前还夹着姓名牌，专心致志写着病例，这是御村第一次见到工作上的大原，虽然聚会时候每次大原都在场，因为一些原因，御村见到他，都是躲得远远的。  
  
*  
  
他本身不爱参局，会认识这帮人是想要靠近松本润，打入他名义上哥哥的交友圈，从第一次参加他强装镇定地跟在朋友身旁，一杯多冰的烈酒，他一小口一小口抿着，而眼神总是全场到处乱瞄，去确认松本的存在，为了不扫大家兴，他也会一起玩酒桌游戏。御村哪里会是常年流连酒桌的其他人对手，尤其是他的上家，总是想办法挖坑让他跳，被欺负的他连着喝了三杯酒。  
  
松本也在场，哪能让人这么欺负自己的弟弟，名义上的也不可以。他坐到御村的隔壁替人出头，大原也来了兴趣，和松本对阵上瘾，最后甚至还做了赌，说来大原就是刚刚游戏局里御村的上家。  
  
“唔，喝酒我们也喝得够多了，不如，”大原顿了顿，眼睛在御村身上打转“输了，松本你的弟弟陪我一晚。”  
  
“不赌，”松本二话不说拒绝了大原——不管做什么，御村一个大学生遇到大原，肯定渣都不剩。大原见松本不配合，撇下摊子就走了，没有在意要给组局的人面子这件事。  
  
这群人像是习惯了，都当刚刚的事情没发生，继续吃喝玩乐，倒是松本累了，带着御村回家去，在路上他还叮嘱着御村，远离大原。  
  
听话的御村把松本的话贯彻到底，大原再怎么在他面前戏耍他，御村也不去理他，后来大原见没趣，就换下一个对象。他们再在酒桌上见面就是谁不理谁的关系，偶尔大原去蹦迪疯玩后，衣衫凌乱回酒桌上喝酒止渴，喝得熏熏然向御村丢过好几次暗示，但因为御村眼里只有松本润，没去理会大原。  
  
*  
  
如果不是今天见到大原，御村也不知道他的职业是医生。  
  
“你身体没大碍，今天可以出院了，要是没什么事，我先走了，新年快乐。”大原拿起病历簿准备离开，准备去办理出院通知单给御村。  
  
“新年快乐！还有，”御村叫住大原，“谢谢你，大原医生。”  
  
“按年龄你该叫我哥，嘛算了，你记得注意身体，不要又对你哥哥思念成疾进医院来。”大原没给御村接话的机会，把门关上。

坐在床上的御村心想，大原耕二和自己，可能真的不对盘。  
  
*

时间去到休假结束后，御村下班后难得闲暇，想去小酌放松一下心情——理清他对松本润的感情，并借酒消愁。  
  
不想去熟悉的酒吧，怕凑上一堆熟人又要拖着疲惫的身子应付，于是往远走沿路找酒吧。  
  
太过于熟悉去松本润家里的路，漫无目的开车也是朝着那个方向前进，找到一家清吧走了进去，坐在吧台旁，点了杯的酒，也不喝就静静地看冰块在酒里融化，杯壁水珠滑落，落在桌板上。

脑袋放空以后，全世界都消失，只有他和桌前这杯酒。

不去想工作就不会觉得累，不去想松本润他就不会心痛，如果一直能这样就好了。

他深呼一口气，当他想到松本润的时候，他的世界又重新开始运作，深深的无力感一直束缚着他。在名为松本润的迷宫里，御村托也找不到出口。

这几天的时间，足够让他沉淀心情，接受松本和樱井在一起的现实了，不去打扰松本润的生活，因为他说他们已经翻篇了，而自己也被松本润留在了原地。

忽然，御村的耳边不停有自己的声音说着：“潤，不要走。”

自己的声音和那天医院里大原的声音交叠着回响。  
  
薛定谔的猫一样的存在，工作日的晚上，酒吧人没有很多，很适合一个人想事情。安静的场内，开门的风铃声格外响亮，有人走到他身边和老板点酒，这声音太熟悉，刚刚还在他的脑子里荡，身边的人是大原医生。  
  
“你这是又来饮酒解相思吗？”大原背靠着吧台，扭头轻笑盯着他的侧脸。  
  
御村说了声晚上好，没理他的调侃。  
  
“你知道你在这里喝醉了，出了门送急诊，还是会去到我们医院的。”  
  
“承蒙您关照，上次是意外，今后会注意身体，不劳您多费心。”  
  
“多注意身体就是喝酒消愁么？”大原从烟盒叼了一根烟点燃，吸了一口缓缓吐出。

“你就是这样让你的病人吸二手烟吗？”御村一眼望去，大原夹着烟放在嘴边，手指按压红唇，动作像在勾引。

“我们的医患关系从你出院那刻就结束了。”大原坐在御村的旁边。递来的酒杯，大原一口喝完，他又要了一杯，在等待的时候，又含着烟在抽。

“可你刚刚还在让我注意身体，我就好奇了，你作为医生，烟酒不忌难道是你治病手段？”御村被这个前后矛盾的人逗笑，也顾不上去想别的事，只想和大原理论。

“治病是为了什么，是为了活着吧。”在烟灰缸旁掸了掸烟灰，夹着烟说到。

“……”御村心想大原的酒量不至于那么差，只是一杯酒就会醉得说胡言乱语。

“活着是为了自己吧，喝酒抽烟让我快乐，我为什么要放弃仅仅只是为了活着？”续的酒来了，大原这次只喝了一口，他说完以后，笑着看御村，像是为了得到一个肯定，手却用力地碾灭了烟。

御村在他眼底看到了荒芜的沙漠，没有生命的存在。

“那为什么要去当医生，医生这个职业是为了救死扶伤，你看淡生死，像是无欲又无求。”太奇怪了，大原有着与这职业格格不入的形象，他就好像酒杯里的冰块，冰冷又坚硬，棱角锐利，让人不敢靠近。

“谁说我无欲无求了？”带着醉意的眼睛有水光，翻白眼都像在放电。“我对你有欲，想和你上床。”大原沉迷酒精，他白皙的脸上泛起微醺的红晕，凑近的呼吸都带着酒香。

不过他见多大原这模样，早就习惯这人勾引人的表情，御村也就能够坐怀不乱。

“你跨年那天为什么在医院？”御村想起他临走前问了护士大原的办公室在哪里，门开着他走进去却没见到人，看到了桌上的排班表，昨天本不是他。

“正好轮到我值班，不然你觉得为什么？为了遇见你吗，那你可以想想怎么报答我，”大原拿起酒杯晃了晃，哐啷哐啷，冰块撞击杯壁，“比如说以身相许？”

大原说完仿佛是把自己逗乐了，眼底却起了雾，又从烟盒拿出一根烟，低头点火，额前的刘海把他的眼睛都挡住了。  
  
御村见他吸烟，仿佛所有烦心事都消失了，会不会抽烟以后，他就能忘记松本润。他向大原讨了根烟。  
  
“嗯？”大原用鼻子哼哧了一句，又吸了一口烟。  
  
“有烦心事？”手臂摆在台面，撑着脑袋侧脸看御村，放肆朝着御村吐烟。  
  
御村撇头躲过松本吐出烟，回避大原的目光没有回答他，一口气喝下杯子里的酒，打算离开。  
  
“我有办法让你忘记松本润。”大原的声音从背后响起。  
  
他的动作缓了一拍，大原的话太过诱人，心跟着他走，想知道怎么忘记松本润。  
  
他面无表情保持着表面的镇定，怕是刚刚的慌张躲避露出马脚，他装作听不懂回应大原的目光，静候他的下文。  
  
“和我做爱，就能忘了他。”  
  



	11. Chapter 11

从迪士尼回来以后，松本润又投入到忙碌的工作中，樱井也总在加班，急急忙忙赶末班车。

游乐园里买的两个头套，相依相偎靠着墙立在鞋柜上，樱井每天回家都能看到。

今天是他的生日，把母亲准时打来的庆生电话挂断后，他找出松本在跨年时一并送他的生日礼物，拿出一看，是两份房屋购买契约。上面写的地址正是樱井翔住着的这套和他的隔壁——松本润的屋子。

樱井吓得合同都没拿稳，掉在地上。

从一开始，他们的关系就不对等，松本润给他买奢牌西装、带他出去旅游、去他家蹭吃蹭喝蹭空调、给他在会社里走后门安排工作、再到新年时候的高定风衣。

而他至多是每个月给他交家用，想省吃俭用分担俩人在一起的花销，结果吃面包被发现，松本润开始给自己做便当。

“你都给了家用，所以便当什么的，不是应该的吗？”松本润在料理的时候，樱井翔又和考拉一样挂在他身上，一刻都不想分离。

看着平底锅里的佳肴，新鲜的海鲜，个头比他新年吃过的都大，一看价值就不菲。每天午餐看着他百元店里买来的仓鼠饭盒，里面放着当季食材，精心烹煮和摆盘，和高级料亭的出品不相上下。

他给的家用太过微薄，怎么能够支付得起便当盒里高档的食材呢。而且自己这强逞自尊心的举动，给松本润带来更多的麻烦，每天要给自己早起做便当。樱井担心他太累，晚上抱他在怀里，看松本眼底的黑眼眶，抱得不能更紧了，明早不放他早起为了自己做早餐和便当了。

对着这两份合同，他克制不住双手颤抖，恍然想起自己可以打电话问他，在屋内转了两三圈，才在裤兜里找到手机。

“喂，怎么了？”松本的声音听上去有些疲惫，樱井能听到背景音的杂乱。已经是凌晨两点，空旷的演出体育馆还回荡着彩排的歌曲。

“我拆了你送的礼物……”樱井屋内徘徊，契约书摆在茶几上，他很是无措。

“啊，已经是今天了啊，对不起啊……”听起来很懊悔，樱井翔瘪嘴心想原来恋人真的忙碌到忘记今天是他生日了。

虽然明白工作为重，也知道自己的期盼都是妄想——他曾以为一推开家门就能看到松本润做好满桌子的菜等他回来。当希望被告知为空的那一刻，他还是会失落，尽管对方的礼物早早就给过来，并且分量很重。

“房子这东西太过贵重了，我没有办法接受，对不起……”他声音越说越小，像是在服输，向现实低头。

从求爱开始他以为恋爱只是感情的事情，可是他与松本润的价值观出现的认知偏差太大，他也感觉出来松本润在迁就他的家境和照顾他的自尊心，现在过不去的只是他自己。

掐着电话，他在心里急得快哭出来，他每天都在想要怎么能够赚更多的钱来支撑起养家的责任，松本润大手一挥，送了他两套房子，这种不对等的关系，他还没有学会消化。

“我明白了，东西你先拿着，这件事等我回去再说，好吗？”他的语气越来越温柔，就像是哄小孩一样。购买偏远区域的老旧居民楼里的两套房子这件事，对于出生财团家的大公子而言，就像买一件衣服一样，可是送到樱井翔手上，他真的觉得太过沉重，像是负担。

“嗯……”没有生日蛋糕，只有工作忙碌，没有温香软玉，恋人还在为了演出不停开会，他是不是应该挂断电话，懂事一点，他不能打扰松本润工作，这样会被讨厌的。

“还有，今天……我给忙忘了了，生日快乐翔くん！”松本润诚恳语气，他相信松本润不时故意的，但是他也需要一些时间去劝解自己不能自私的只想自己。

“谢谢。”他强打起精神，深呼吸一口气，现在时间是1月25日的凌晨2点，他拿出一罐啤酒，喝完睡觉，他已经是踏入社会的工作人士，多愁善感只会徒增烦恼，他要努力适应并找到办法排解这些困扰。

“嘛，一年一次的日子，不要情绪低落了，等我忙完回来好不好？”松本润听出了樱井翔的逞强，他的背景音渐渐变小，应该是走到了安静的地方。

樱井翔变得紧张，他是不是打扰到松本润工作了，可是听着恋人的呢喃，舍不得挂断，想要任性一回。他可不可以试一试，自己在松本润心里的位置。

“我想你了，潤、我可以这么喊你吗？”紧闭着双眼，飞速地说完这句话，知道自己鲁莽，可是想亲昵地喊恋人的想法在作祟，又因为太在乎松本润了，害怕他不开心，害怕他为难。

“你想怎么喊都可以，还有什么想要的，什么都可以哟。”松本润却笑了，听着电话那头甜甜的声音，不知道的人以为樱井翔得到了天上的星星，还是松本润为他摘下的。

“想听你说一句我喜欢你。”完了，他只是想要任性那么一点点，打扰他一小会儿，可是他变得贪婪，眷恋对方的笑声，就连他呼吸时的声音都喜欢，就好像喜欢吃糖的小朋友，扑进了软乎乎的棉花糖堆里，又软又甜不懂餍足不想离开。

电话那头传来了旁人声音，像是在找松本监督的意思。

“翔くん，我喜欢你。”对面特意清了嗓，郑重地说了这一句。

“谢谢。”他听到以后觉得轻飘飘的，这句话是否是他喜欢的人真心实意说出，他决定选择自欺欺人，只为了保留这一段美好的生日记忆。“你先去忙吧，我听到好像有人喊你。”

“等我回来，还有、”松本润那边的催促越来越急切，松本润说话的速度也越来越快。

“嗯？”

“我喜欢你，不是因为你让我说我才说的。”樱井翔努力睁大眼睛，看着他们在迪士尼的合照，原本的心酸都成了糖，想起那天焰火消失时，他对松本润说出爱语，心心念之这一浪漫时刻，所以恋人的一举一动他都在乎的不得了，于是他便看到了呆愣了一秒的人，扑簌着纤长的睫羽，倾身以吻回应自己，却没听到松本的回应。当下他是欣喜的，可后来却又在一次次寂寞夜晚想他是不是理解错了松本的意思。

他还是想听松本润说喜欢自己。

“谢谢，这是我收到的，最好的生日礼物。”幸运星宠幸自己，他得到了松本润的这句爱语。

可是樱井翔没看到，电话那头，松本润在挂断后，对着手机里的合照，用手盖住并揉搓自己的脸，接完电话以后的疲惫感更强烈了，内心的愧疚感又一次浮现，感情的天平，他甚至出现了想要逃离的念头。

*

樱井翔的生日礼物，那两份合同就放在房间的柜子里，松本润一直说忙，没时间去处理，樱井翔见松本润答应收回礼物，也就没在意，等到文件上堆积了薄薄的一层灰，俩人忙得脚不沾地，回家。

松本润忙碌的工作终于告一段落，他恢复之前清闲的生活，每天给樱井做一日三餐，晚上欣赏他做报表的模样，或者窝在床上用笔记本补落下的电视剧。偶尔松本会坐着地铁晃悠到樱井公司楼下，接人下班一起吃个饭。

因为没有开车，冬天的傍晚，松本润就戴着毛线帽，穿着厚厚的羽绒服，手里捧着热美式，站在街边的路灯下等人。樱井一走出商厦的大门，只见自己的心上人，穿得暖呼呼却又看上去十分柔软，就像是一颗刚出炉的小红薯，想要捧在手心取暖，他想抱着松本润，闻闻他的檀香调的香水，凑近点闻还会有点奶味的后调。

樱井挥着手朝松本走去，松本刚递给樱井围巾，就见他的同事朝他们走来。樱井小半张脸埋在围巾里，松本看不过去动手替他整理了一下衣物，动作过于亲昵。公司的前辈看到后，樱井被逮着问松本润是他的谁。

“是他哥哥，我弟弟承蒙你们关照了。”松本润的声音盖过了樱井翔回答是朋友的答案，替樱井系围巾的手自然地落下，他转身与樱井并肩，笑着对这位同事说。

松本没有看到樱井翔脸上的笑容变得黯淡。

“噢，你们樱井家净出帅哥，真是一点都不公平啊。”前辈一边说一边露出大叔的笑容。

“没有，您说笑了。”松本没有多解释他的身份，与人客气周旋，话题很快就结束了，前辈拍了拍樱井的肩膀，说要回家就道别了。

松本没在意这段小插曲，但是樱井一直记着，在餐厅吃完饭后，俩人乘地铁回家，从车站走回去的路上，黑灯瞎火俩人自然而然的牵着一起散步回家。

“今天很开心？”松本见樱井的步伐变大，走在自己前面，转过身倒着走路，眨着小鹿的大眼睛点头，夜里也亮晶晶的玻璃珠子看着松本，眼底的意思应该 要让他猜为什么。

“嗯？是因为今晚的赤贝很新鲜吗？”松本向来怕冷，到了冬天，即使他穿得再多，手脚还是冰冷，而现在有樱井牌小太阳牵着他，十指紧扣温暖着他。怎么都不肯放手。

“不，”樱井翔晃晃脑袋摇着头，否认了松本的答案。“你再猜。”

“是因为我去接你下班？”松本记得樱井说过喜欢自己等他的样子，会觉得一天上班的疲惫都被扫光。

“唔嗯，在这之后。潤来接我下班，我也很高兴”樱井用力地捏了捏松本润的手指，像是对方答错的小惩罚。

“啊？你的前辈？”松本润想起来了，他停下脚步问樱井翔。

“对，你没有否认噢，你是樱井家的人。”他笑得灿烂，拇指指腹摩挲着松本的无名指指根，他得意的凑过去亲了一口松本的脸蛋。

松本愣住的表情，樱井疑惑的歪头看他，不知道的人还以为松本润被亲傻了。

“你不会忘了吧——”樱井见松本润忘得一干二净，被他的忘性弄笑了，拖着长音吐槽他。

“年纪大了是这样，看来以后要早点睡才行。”松本惊觉他的手似乎出了冷汗。

“少来，每次你说要早睡，都会在床上刷好久的SNS。”樱井吐槽着踱回他身边，把松本的手放进自己的风衣口袋里，就是那件他在餐厅里，想要穿一辈子的松本润送他的风衣。

*

松本润最近又在研究新的兴趣爱好，自家里的水素水机、无麸质拉面、草饲牛肉以后，他又爱上了自己煮咖啡。

普通的家庭咖啡机不能满足他，胶囊咖啡机更是入不了眼，他从国外定制了专业的机器，让人快马加鞭送到国内，接着他又为难了，器具买最贵的总是没错的，但是咖啡豆不是，这与自己的口味相关，只能一点点尝。

樱井翔每天回家都会闻到房间里飘散着不同味道的咖啡豆的味道，从产地的不同到烘焙的程度，每一种松本润都打算试过来。

周末，松本润闲来就开始折腾咖啡机，会顺带给樱井翔倒了一杯，问他喜好。工作日，松本润会在起床后，煮上一壶咖啡，灌进保温杯，放进便当袋里，让樱井一起带去上班，有位对咖啡颇有研究的同事闻到香味，在午饭时候，和他聊起咖啡，并且推荐了一家很私人的小店，里面的豆子质量不错，也许会有樱井爱喝的。

他听闻后，当天的加班比往常早一点结束，拿着同事给的地址，走进巷子里，又对着手机确认了才推门走进。店面不大，咖啡香气浓郁，一踏入店内，仿佛被咖啡包围了。

他与店家浅谈了他记得的松本润的喜好，不爱酸调，喜欢中度烘焙的口味更多，老板想了想，进屋内给他拿来几袋不同的豆子。在等待店家装袋的时间，樱井翔又逛了逛，发现这店家走进深处别有洞天——一个私人酒窖，原来店铺同时还有红酒出售。

樱井翔站在摆满陈列品的橱窗前，琳琅满目，看不过来，不同产地的土壤和年份的天气，会决定酒的风味，他听着解说了解着不同的口感，但是他的眼睛始终盯着一瓶酒。

也许是眼神太过炙热，店家发现了他对那瓶酒的兴趣，向他介绍相关，算是佳品，但不够好，比上不足比下有余，性价比来说他更推荐樱井买另一瓶。

只有樱井翔知道，他被那瓶酒吸引，仅仅只是因为瓶身写着的年份，那是松本润出生的年份。

他还记得小小的自己窝在母亲怀里看相册时候，母亲说过父亲送给她的定情礼物，是在母亲成年当天送出的她出生年份的红酒。

心底的仪式感在作祟，他想他也要送松本润这样一瓶红酒，虽然松本润成年时候他不在、如果可以，他想送上这份礼物，作为他们的定情礼物。

樱井询问店家关于酒的价格，因为时间久远，以及当年的收成不好，产量并不高，价格高得令人咋舌，樱井询问能不能先下定金来买，得到的答案却是不可以，只能尽快来买，一切都看缘分。

他提着新买的咖啡豆回家，走在路上盘算着如何买下那瓶红酒。奖金和提成他可以努力争取，但还是差一点，也许他可以省下他的晚餐钱在他加班的夜晚。

*

樱井翔最近很忙，每天加班到十一二点才回到家，周末也是在电脑前工作，松本润也没说什么，只能嘱咐他多休息，陪在他旁边。毕竟他忙起来的时候，和樱井不相上下。

虽然是他和会社的人提过一句樱井的入职，除此之外，他没有再过问关于樱井的工作。

短短的两个星期，同事都说樱井翔瘦了，更别提天天窝在他怀里睡觉的松本润，更是觉得他瘦得快成纸片，抱着自己时候，骨头都会硌人。

已经是初春，天气却没有回暖，寒潮三不五时到访一趟，松本送的风衣，樱井穿在身上，就好像小孩偷穿父亲的衣服，松本润看不下去，让他把风衣脱了，给他拿了能挡风的外套，休闲的设计没有修身的风衣对身材的要求高。

忙了快两个月，大项目完成的同时，奖金也到手。再加上省下来的晚餐钱，看着账户余额，就快接近那瓶红酒的价格了，想想他就觉得开心，幻想着松本润收到自己的定情礼物，会有什么表现，他又有些忐忑，更多的还是激动。

在樱井翔难得清闲的一个周末，因为春天花粉到处飞，严重的花粉症让松本润除非必要，更多时间他都选择不出门。拿出樱井翔给他买的豆子，邀樱井一起来品尝咖啡。也不嫌换一次豆子就要清洗一次咖啡机麻烦，一口气尝了好几种不同的豆子。

“我感觉我的肚子里都是咖啡。”樱井翔抿了一口松本润手里的浓缩，苦得呲牙裂嘴，和喜欢拿铁的自己不同，松本偏爱斋咖，今天尝了好几杯直接喝的浓缩，樱井隐隐觉得自己的胃里有一把小刀在划，时不时尖锐的痛感在折磨他。

“唔，还有两种豆子，你还喝吗？或者等下次再尝尝？”

“你今天一起试了？明天我们可以一起去店里买多点你喜欢的豆子。”

“说的也是，今天尝了明天好买。”松本润说完又把豆子丢进机器里，盯着正在运转的咖啡机，没有注意到樱井按着胃，扶着椅子坐了下来，他的脸色渐渐变得苍白。

“诺，这是最后一……”松本润端着咖啡转身，只见樱井面无血色，额头直冒冷汗。

“肠胃不舒服？”他蹲在一旁，确认着樱井翔的情况，见他浑身发抖，呼吸越来越沉重，松本焦急地按下急救的号码。


	12. Chapter 12

大原医生考虑他是不是该换一间医院工作了，为了避开圈子里的酒肉朋友，选择了离繁华中心区偏远的公立医院就职，偏偏他近来当值的晚上，先是跨年夜遇到被送来的病人御村，现在又是陪着人来的松本。  
  
他与这对兄弟可真是有缘，大原被自己逗乐。  
  
“建议约个胃镜，看看还有没有什么问题。”大原低头看着病人的数据，向松本交代后续，只见对方听完后点点头，又问了大原还有没有什么需要注意的。  
  
“按时饮食，刺激性的饮料和食物绝对不能吃，好好养吧，没什么大碍。”  
  
“谢谢你大原医生，那我先去看病人了。”松本润心里只有樱井翔，对于大原在这里来不及在意。  
  
大原医生这个称谓，每天在医院里被喊无数次，可是从松本润嘴里蹦出来还是让医生觉得违和感满满。大原看他转身的背影，不自觉去想，眼前这个在急救科里陪同的，就是让御村难过的人。  
  
樱井现在躺着的位置，曾经有个人也躺在那里，痛得在梦里苦吟还喊着“潤不要走。”如果松本润知道了这件事，会是什么反应。  
  
大原心想他是在干嘛，心疼御村拓也吗？一定是太累了，竟然开始胡思乱想了，很快忙碌的工作把他压垮，根本不记得这件小插曲。  
  
*  
  
松本拉开急救科作为隔断窗帘，见樱井正躺在床上休息，退出病房外，他点开手机的联络人，与会社的人打听关于樱井最近的消息。  
  
“很勤奋的年轻人啊，每天加班到很晚，其他同事也有加班啊，离开的时候，他都还在忙，晚上也就只吃一个面包，像是在攒钱的样子。”  
  
挂了电话后，松本润点开相册，看着他们的合照，刚认识的时候，樱井翔的脸上还有些婴儿肥，现在脸上骨骼的轮廓太过明显，两颊甚至下凹，一脸疲惫。  
  
松本润问过他，樱井只说是最近项目的原因，也拿资料回来，两个人一起探讨过。他没有多想，除了午餐给他做多些，他也不知道还能怎么办。  
  
病房的门把手仿佛滚烫，松本润没有勇气去触碰，他坐在走廊的椅子，在想会不会是樱井是因为家里需要用钱不肯和他开口，一时又想不出这么在不伤害恋人的自尊心下，去提及他可以给经济帮助。  
  
直到里面传出了细碎的声音，他才推开门。樱井撑着身子坐了起来，看到松本润，无血色的唇裂开了一个笑，他笑得眼睛弯弯，是迷路小孩找到回家的路以后安心的模样。  
  
松本润坐在床边，像樱井翔往常玩他手指一样，用指腹去摩挲樱井的骨节，再五指张开穿过他的指缝，这一次换他温暖他的樱井小太阳。  
  
“对不起，让你担心了。”虚弱的声音响起，感受到松本润的温度源源不断从掌心传来，他敲破了沉默。  
  
“是我没考虑到你本身就肠胃弱，之前被风扇吹一下就着凉肠胃痛，家里也没备药，你还被我拎回家了。”松本打趣他，一脸轻松，只是笑意没达眼底。问樱井自己在病房躺着可以吗，他回家收拾一下衣服，替他预约了明天的身体检查，今天便不出院了。  
  
松本的话让樱井想到，他认识这人的时候，还是夏天，现在乍暖还寒时候过一大半，眼看这就要进入初夏了。  
  
只有一个人的病房太过安静，樱井拿起手机才知道他在医院躺了一天，这时已经是傍晚，松本润一直守着自己没有走。敲门声响，医生进来查房。樱井回答着医生的问题，当然隐去了他三餐不定时，晚餐用面包解决的事情。  
  
很快就被医生发现了。樱井被吓唬，不配合医生如实回答问题，以后还会再被送进急诊科的。  
  
樱井老老实实回答了，在医生的威逼和利诱下。大原拿出手机，给他看了聚会合照的松本润，用松本过去的事情，换樱井回答。  
  
大原满意地填写着病人情况表，嘴上把松本润在喝酒时候闹着不肯回家的糗事添油加醋地告诉樱井翔。资料填完以后，大原大方地分享给樱井，他从酒友们听来的消息，跨年那天松本润拒绝了好几个工作邀约的详谈，只因为他要赶回去。  
  
樱井愣住了，医生离开房间他都不知道。  
  
这时候护士送餐进来，都是软烂易嚼的食物，他拿起勺子吃了起来。心事重重，味如嚼蜡，吃了一点就没有胃口了。因为自己推掉了工作的邀约？他又一次妨碍了松本润吗？  
  
躺了一天的他想下床动一动，确认过在走动的过程中不会又痛以后，他拿着食盘走出了房间，交给护士。  
  
不想那么快回病房，索性走出去等松本润回来，晚上的门诊大厅没有人，空旷又安静，他踱步往大门走去，低头发信息告诉松本。  
  
他站在门口伸头等人，余光扫到医院旁的自动贩卖机前，有一个熟悉的身影，他定睛一看——是御村，这人很明显也在等人，不时地去看手表，拿出手机解屏又锁屏。  
  
樱井只见大原从自己身后出现，手里搭着脱下来的白大褂，大步往门口走去。  
  
*  
  
御村在门口等了一会儿，大原这才走出来，手提袋递给他。上次他们一起过夜时御村不小心落在酒店的东西，大原在房间赖到下午，便把东西给他先带回去了。  
  
今天御村在这附近办事，所以昨天打电话问大原方便给他带出来吗。  
  
“要一起吃个晚饭吗？”御村见大原没有穿医生袍，以为他已经下班，问他吃饭的意思是想晚上再继续共度一夜。  
  
自从在酒吧里，大原给他抛出橄榄枝以后，他们顺势做了床上契合的朋友，但是下了床，一个学医一个经商，生活方式也不同，即使有共同的好友圈，又因为不是同路人，没有话题，根本聊不到一起去。  
  
他们见面就为了纾解寂寞，这是御村对这段关系的定义。  
  
大原拒绝了他吃饭的邀约，说是还没下班，房间开好以后告诉他就好，御村点头答应，这时有人经过，喊了大原。  
  
大原笑着和对方寒暄，在一旁的御村听出对方似乎是以前的病人，仔细打量眼前这人对患者的态度如沐春风，是他没有享受过的。  
  
见过大原床上艳丽的模样，汗涔涔喘息喊着渴望，也看过他穿着白大褂低头写报告的样子，不开口是认真的，一张嘴就能把御村激得丢掉理智。  
  
如果不是贪图大原与松本相似的背影，他一辈子都不会和大原扯上关系。  
  
*  
  
樱井看到御村和大原的时候，也很惊讶。站的太远，听不到他们的对话，但是御村没注意到自己，因为他正专心致志看大原的侧脸。这也给樱井有观察御村的机会。  
  
御村的神情是饶有趣味那种，像是发现了一件新奇的玩具，却又害怕触碰会伤害到自己，小心又谨慎。  
  
松本润从樱井的背后喊他，原来发消息给松本的时候，这人已经在医院里的便利店买东西。  
  
他们一起往病房走去，樱井和他提起刚刚在门口目睹御村在等大原的画面，松本皱眉说了一句他知道了，就再也没说话。  
  
他是有意提起御村和大原的，因为刚刚在大原的手机屏幕上，合照里松本润的旁边，是御村拓也。  
  
牵着手用余光注意松本的表情，与刚刚无异，樱井刚在想新话题想打破这沉默，恋人的手机响起了，松本看了眼来电备注，对樱井他去接电话，让人先回病床。  
  
樱井也看到了，来电人是御村。  
  
*  
  
松本找到一个安静的角落，接听了御村的电话。  
  
“潤，你在医院？！”对方急切的声音，带着些紧张，松本润皱了皱眉。  
  
“我没事，陪朋友来的……”他隐去樱井的姓名，回复着御村，可是他的含糊其辞，出卖了自己。  
  
松本听到电话那头传了一声轻笑，他太熟悉御村了，闭上眼就能想到他低头苦笑的样子。  
  
“是樱井？”  
  
与他通话的御村，尖锐的、没有再以柔软去对待松本，揭穿了松本。  
  
松本无奈，对于御村，自己有愧于他，与其说是为了避嫌不见他，不如说是不知道怎么面对他。  
  
“什么嘛，大原都告诉你了啊。”  
  
“大原？”  
  
想不出如何搭话，一时情急，想起刚刚樱井和他说的，御村和大原在一起说话。他并不是反对御村交朋友，只是从御村进到圈子以后，大原耕二对他总是虎视眈眈。  
  
松本担心御村被伤害，他根本没资格去关心，对于御村，他给的伤害更多，现在退回哥哥的位置再去阻碍他交友，怎么想都觉得像个笑话。  
  
“呃？樱井被送进急救，是大原接诊的。”  
  
“我和他没有关系。”  
  
“噢。”  
  
面对御村的疑惑，他如实回答，却没想到御村回复得如此迅速，极力否认才让松本更觉得奇怪。大原是医生这件事，他们圈子里没人知道，而御村却会出现在医院，和大原在一起。  
  
“……”  
  
“其实……”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“大原……嗯，以前的事情你不要太放心上，就那些我和大原不对盘的事情。”  
  
“我知道了，没事的话，我先挂了。”  
  
“好。”  
  
御村明显是生气了，松本润听出来了，尽管彬彬有礼，还保持着周全礼数，但是话里行间都充斥着抗拒，不愿意再提大原。他本意并没有要插手他和大原的事情，只是希望御村如果遇到了对的人，不要再被往事绊住脚。  
  
*  
  
而御村却以为，松本润在把自己推开，想要推得更远。甚至连原地禁锢等松本回头的机会都不愿给他。  
  
晚上酒店，大原按响了顶楼套间的门铃，房门刚打开，他就感觉一双有力的大手拦住他的腰，将他往里带。  
  
在门关上的瞬间，大原也被摁在门板上，被人索吻。今天的御村带着兽性的狂野，他怀疑自己在御村眼里俨然成了一块新鲜的肉块。  
  
美不美味他不知道，但是他能感觉御村是想把自己拆骨入腹。  
  
大原前贴御村后贴门，他的唇瓣一进来就被索吻的御村蹂躏得又红又肿。他挺了挺腰调整自己的位置，一只手抓着御村的肩，另一只手在他腰上摩挲。  
  
单方面的施虐变成两个人的深吻，谁都不想放过谁，大原牵着御村的手来到自己的腰上，渐渐他们的姿势变成了拥抱，御村埋入大原的锁骨，在他的脖颈处吮吸着，顺着他的腰线，将手伸入大原的西裤之下，揉捏着他的臀瓣。  
  
大原被御村今天略粗暴的动作点燃了欲火，吐出的喘音萦绕在御村的耳边，呼出的鼻息，也扑在他的耳边。  
  
双手抚摸着御村的背肌，在腰际游走，来到御村身前，骨节分明的手指拆开了西裤的纽扣，拉下拉链，双手隔着内裤爱抚着御村的性器。  
  
御村玩够了大原的臀瓣，手指试图探进后穴。  
  
“唔，去床上，今天好累……”大原握着御村的性器撸动着，拇指指腹不轻不重的在顶端的小孔擦过，刺激着身上的人。  
  
御村微微退开，他看着大原神色迷离的脸，满脸潮红眼底都写满着索求，他开口打破了一室的旖旎。  
  
“松本润今天去你们医院了？”  
  
“嗯？你和他又联系了？”带着情欲的反问，眼底的火热在一瞬间被熄灭，眼角情欲的红还没褪去，艳丽如大原，就算是愠怒，也带着一番诱惑。  
  
“我看到了他的车。”御村回答道。大原松开了他，刚刚情事时软若无骨的手掌，此刻贴在他胸膛，用力地推开。  
  
“不对，看到他的车你不会这么问我。”大原从御村的手臂里挣脱，自顾自地走入洗手间，御村紧跟其后。  
  
“所以你为什么没有和我说？”他对着镜子里正在整理仪容的大原说道。  
  
在大原看来他是在咄咄逼人。  
  
“我为什么要和你说？”大原低头认真的洗手，仿佛上面沾满了污秽和细菌。等终于洗好，他抬头望着镜子，与御村对视，谁也不让谁。  
  
“……”也对，不过是上了几次床，御村就忘了他们本来是互看不顺眼的关系，眼前这人就是沾着蜜糖的尖刀，与他发生关系，就如同刀头舔血。  
  
“去你妈的，你搞清楚我们现在是炮友，谁没欠谁。”这是大原摔门离开前，对御村说的最后一句话。  
  
独留在洗手间门口的人愣对镜子，露出一个自嘲的笑容，大原说的对，他们只是炮友关系，谁也没欠谁，大原需要一具滚烫的肉体填满性欲，而他只需要一个像松本的背影，谁也不欠谁。  
  
他却因为松本润的那通电话，心虚的怒气迁怒到了大原身上，于情，他们的关系不需要谈心，不需要聊天，他们只有肉体交缠，于理，大原作为医生，也该对他保密患者的信息。  
  
当大原离开以后，他离家出走的理智，这才回归原位，可是房间已经空荡荡了。  
  
御村像大原刚刚那样，在镜子前整理好自己的衣物，领口处还能闻到大原的香水，他的香水向来会在腕间涂抹，性事时大原抬手之间，御村都能闻到他的味道。  
  
*  
  
樱井做完全身检查后出院回家，这几天在医院，松本细致入微照顾着他，可是樱井却能感觉松本情绪的低沉，不是沮丧也不是不满，仿佛有心事。  
  
他试探性地问了问，松本却答没什么，樱井伸手露出掌心，让松本把手给他。握着松本拉进自己怀里，低头亲吻他额前的发梢，却感觉松本避闪自己的眼，他们之间空气仿佛凝固了。  
  
樱井心虚，明明松本没有问他为什么会胃痛，松本的反应他隐约猜到对方已经知道自己在公司没有吃晚饭的事情。  
  
他们背道而驰，距离越拉越远，松本何尝没有看出樱井的担心，可是他开不了口，害怕这个小小男子汉的自尊心被自己又一次伤害，送他生日礼物那次，初衷是为了纪念他们相识的场所，明明是想给他一个欢喜，最后却成了樱井的「负担不起」。  
  
他们藏着掖着各自的心事，日子如往常过着，社畜的夏天，不再是啤酒、空调和球赛，松本似乎也在忙工作以外的事情，他们每天见面的时间，是晚上睡觉的时候，小小的一米五的床铺，他们不得不相拥而眠，可是两颗心却越离越远。  
  
幸好工作的忙碌，给他们的感情一些喘息的机会，他们相处在同一空间时，和往常一样各做各的互不打扰，但是谁也没有和对方说话的想法，他们之间的问题堆积在一起，而这对恋人却默认只要不开口不提及，这些问题就不会存在，他们都在自欺欺人。  
  
一如往常的夜晚，松本吹干头发后上床，背对着樱井玩手机，樱井受不了松本润不理他，他打破了诡异的静谧，向前与松本接吻。他们额头贴着额头，呼吸有彼此的空气，像是沙漠里行走的人久旱逢甘霖，索取水分般，渴求对方。  
  
樱井翔的性器抵着穴口，松本润双手握着底端，慢慢插进自己的后穴，没有等到自己适应肉棒的存在，樱井扯过他的双腿挂在自己腰间，大开大合地进出着软穴，囊袋拍打在松本臀部的声音，还有进出后穴的声音，混在松本润性感的喘息，刺激着樱井，他的动作越来越快，好几次抽出时只有龟头卡在穴口，撑得边缘的皱褶都不见了，换着角度去探松本深处的敏感点，再不停地往那处撞击，听着身下人越来越快的叫声，樱井的性器埋在松本的身体里，放缓了速度，他爬到床上，居高临下压着松本。  
  
激烈运动的汗液顺着脸庞滑落在松本的腰腹，原本凶狠的表情，在对上松本的泪眼后，一瞬间变得柔软，他只把性器抽出一点，不停捻磨着穴里的最柔软的那处，感觉穴口一阵紧缩，咬着自己的下身，肠壁缠着自己不愿放开。  
  
看着松本润欲罢不能的表情，樱井伸手抚慰松本的性器，再不停地撞击，最后夹着自己射了出来，樱井也被高潮的后穴包围着缴械。  
  
他趴在松本的胸膛，听着他的心跳，忽略正在运作的空调声音，樱井的世界只听得见松本润。  
  
*  
  
他们的关系似乎又回到了从前的如胶似漆，可是藏在心底的乱麻还没有被解开，夏天眼看就要结束，松本的生日终于到了。  
  
樱井拿出那瓶准备已久的，松本出生年份的红酒，放在木盒里，递给了松本，他等待着松本的一个吻，却只看到对方，呆愣的表情。  
  



	13. Chapter 13

松本润捧着红酒，只觉得沉甸甸的，看着年份与品牌，虽然对红酒的了解不多，但是在餐桌礼仪上多少有学过，明白这份礼物的价值不菲。

樱井翔脸上的期待，他不能辜负，露出笑容说谢谢。如果有一天，樱井翔发现自己对他的爱其实很少，他会不会后悔这一切。

樱井翔如今所有的举动都在错付，他配不上。愧疚感多过爱意。害怕得到樱井翔更多的付出，也害怕樱井翔离开自己。

患得患失的感觉。

“我还定了餐厅，走吧，我的寿星。”樱井翔推着松本去换西装，俩人换好着装一起前往餐厅。

服务员引导着他们，需要经过狭窄只能单人通过的走廊，松本润走在樱井的后面，樱井难得换上了最初自己送给他的奢牌西装，去年合身的衣服，今年有些松垮。

他又想起那瓶红酒了，当樱井询问他是否要在吃饭时候开启那瓶红酒，松本润摇了摇头，说他要珍藏起来，不准樱井翔馋他的红酒。

“什么嘛，明明是我送给你的，你比我还宝贝。”樱井翔像往常一样，将松本润抱在自己怀里，头埋在恋人的脖颈处，哼哼哧哧的抱怨，吃红酒的醋。

“谢谢你的礼物，我很喜欢。”说出这句话，他终于明白樱井对于自己物质上的赠与，表示承担不起，是什么感觉了。他现在何尝不是呢。

“那我呢？”樱井翔偏头等松本润的一句爱语，或者一个比糖还甜的吻。

“我也很喜欢。”松本润没有犹豫的回答。

“只是喜欢吗？”眼底的认真和炙热，让人无法忽略，樱井撇嘴露出八字眉，脸上的表情仿佛在说，我好难过，需要一个亲亲才能好。

松本润用吻堵住发问的嘴，他回答不出，他想说“是爱的。”可他自己都不确定，他不想欺骗眼前这个单纯又真诚的他的爱人。

*

他们已经很久没有像这样坐下来好好聊天了。

负责带樱井翔的前辈准备离职，正忙着交接，可是会社里职员青黄不接，每个人都手忙脚乱，樱井也因此增加了许多工作量，在新的头任职之前，他没有轻松可言。

他能感觉松本最近在忙别的事，但是松本没有和他提过，也许是觉得没有必要告诉他，也许是忘了。

他一天都在公司里连轴转，下班回到家都见到松本润坐在沙发上捧着电脑，聚精凝神盯着屏幕，好几次都是樱井打开门后说：“我回来了。”松本才急急忙忙盖上笔记本的盖子，走到门开迎接樱井下班。问他饿不饿，要不要再煮点夜宵。

*

抛开因为自己多想而徒增的烦恼，用餐时他们相谈甚欢，樱井翔说着趣闻，而松本一边听着偶尔会吐槽樱井，气氛轻松又舒适。

樱井从用餐开始，就一直注意着松本的心情，见他神色无异，直到甜品上桌，他才放下心。

在订座时，樱井翔以恋人的喜爱，把菜品都点好了，摆在松本润面前的，是一份蒙布朗蛋糕。

樱井打听到这家店的蒙布朗好吃，才决定在这里与松本共度生日的夜晚，吃过这家店的食客们都对店里的蒙布朗赞不绝口，他期待着松本润的反应。

正因为如此，他翘首以盼松本润挖下第一勺，送入嘴里，果不其然竖起了食指，说着“NO.1”的评价。

樱井翔被吃着甜品的人逗笑了，年长自己快十岁，穿着西装，带着玳瑁边框的眼睛，刘海放下来，刻意弄出凌乱感的发型，人人看了都说松本是一个池面帅哥，可是在樱井眼里，他对面坐着的是捧着蜜糖罐子的小熊，他说不出是蜜糖甜还是松本小熊更甜。

可是蜜糖罐子掉落在地上，洒了一地。

松本润手里的银质勺子反映了他惊讶又害怕的表情。

樱井不解他突然动作定格，起身想去确认松本碟盘里的东西，却被松本的话，止住了脚步。

“翔くん、我……”松本润的头一直低着，樱井看不见他的脸。

樱井只见松本润从勺子里拎出什么东西，死死攥住手心，拳头捏紧，他不明白，也猜不到，这家的蒙布朗里还会有别的东西吗？

见松本神色严峻，樱井的一颗心也提了上来，他大步走前，来到对面，他伸手捧着松本润的手。

“什么？”樱井轻声问他，害怕再吓到眼前的人。

松本润缓慢的抬头，欲言又止，他全身控制不住在发抖。

“潤，不舒服吗？是冷吗？”樱井翔回去位置拿来外套，给松本润的披上，他又一次握紧了松本润的手掌。

“你的感情……对不起，”松本润顿了顿，他拿起了勺子里的戒指，珍重地摆在窝在掌心“我……”

“嗯？”樱井翔轻柔地询问他，注视着松本，对于眼前还愣坐在甜品前的恋人，樱井一头雾水，不明不白。

“翔くん……”松本润一直在摇头，他只看蒙布朗，不敢看樱井翔。

樱井翔太奇怪松本润的反应了，他试图掰开松本的手指，看他掌心。

“对不起。”松本润的头更低了，额前的刘海挡住樱井翔的目光。“对不起，我不明白，你的意思。”

他恨不得将自己埋入桌布里，学鸵鸟埋沙去逃避。

“潤，你到底怎么了？”樱井翔也着急，对面的人带着鼻音说话，他听着觉得心里难受。

“对不起，对不起……”松本润一直在重复这句话，樱井翔双手抓着他的肩膀，俯身和他对视，他解不开松本润这个迷。

“不好意思，打扰了，我们有一份餐点上错了，先生的这份甜品是另外一桌顾客特别要求我们制作的，求婚惊喜。”

餐厅经理打断了松本沉重的情绪，樱井迷惑，松本惊呼了一句，表情却是如释重负，他看了看樱井又看了看经理，把掌心的戒指归还给经理。

樱井翔眼底的太阳落下了，变得灰蒙蒙的，一如他的心情。他走回自己的位置，在松本润看不到的地方，双手使劲地搓脸，想把悲伤的情绪按回去。

“什么嘛，我还以为这店铺卫生有问题，只是一个戒指啦。”樱井翔打趣松本润刚刚露出凝重的表情。

而松本润还没从刚刚的惊吓中缓过来，他惶惶不安，樱井按着领带弯腰坐下，侧身调整自己的姿势，樱井如刀削般的侧脸，松本感觉到面无表情的他，内心的温度一直在下降，原本的热情如火，被自己一次又一次浇灭。

“为什么你看上去那么难过，是遗憾我没有求婚吗？”樱井翔难得调皮去揶揄他的年上恋人，原本的愁容一扫而光。

“啊？”松本润明白，他们之间的关系，彻底被他搞砸了，他们原本站在平原上，天崩地裂，出现了一道深不见底的沟壑，横亘在他们中间。

樱井俨然把刚刚的插曲当做没有发生，努力逗笑自己。他曾经说过他喜欢樱井调节气氛的性格，如今，他心疼樱井要装作无事发生还想着怎么逗笑自己。

“如果我现在求婚，你会答应吗？”樱井吃完最后一口小蛋糕，故作轻松地问松本，装作开玩笑的样子，但其实他很介意松本的回答。

“求婚？”松本润的大脑仿佛变为单线程，无法处理复杂的问题。

“我对你是认真的。潤，是那种想和你过一辈子的认真。”樱井翔言辞恳切，掷地有声，每一个字都如炮弹，炸进松本润心底。

“我……”松本润桌底下的手，握成拳头，他手足无措，没来得及回答，就被樱井翔打断。

“不要太紧张，当我开玩笑的也可以。”樱井翔装作嬉皮笑脸，其实眼睛里在下雪。

松本润的拳头松开了，掌心全是汗和用力握紧时候指甲留的印。

“我不喜欢开这样的玩笑。”松本润正色道，但是樱井翔开口了，他也许该开始思考他和樱井翔的未来。

他们又另起了话题，谁也没再提这件事，可是两个人之间的空气，已经没了刚刚的温度。

*

在他送出红酒的时候，松本润表情的呆愣，他没有办法当没看到。

在花火大会下的“愛してる。”他能说服自己是烟花炸裂的声音太响，松本润没听到。

在冬夜晚上俩人牵手并肩而行时，他说松本润是樱井家的人，松本脸上的僵硬，他能当做是冷风吹的。

今天过去，樱井翔没有办法再自欺欺人了。

松本润又彻夜不归，好几次樱井翔清晨起床上班，会看到满身酒气的人，蜷缩着身体躺在沙发上，眉头紧皱，睡得也不舒服。

对松本向来无奈又没辙的樱井，只好拿来醒酒汤，抱着他灌下去，再去上班。

好几次他没有加班，想回家和松本润好好谈谈，到家却是一片黑暗。

松本润在躲他，他再迟钝也发现了，可是他不明白，他到底做错了什么，生日那天在餐厅的他都装聋卖傻，为了照顾松本润不安的情绪，没有再提。

松本润没有想过和他的未来，这是那天他意识到的。

原来一直都是自己傻乎乎的，计划着他和松本的未来，认真的想要和对方携手走过每一个年年岁岁，春天去野外看鹿，夏天去海边听浪，秋天携手枫叶林漫步，冬天去泡暖呼呼的温泉。

雪落在自己的头顶，他还能笑着对已经生出银发的年上恋人说：“你看我们这也算是白头偕老了。”他想松本润那么时尚又臭美，一定会在长出第一根白发的时候，就嚷嚷着要让自己拔掉。

*

松本润又在独酌，他害怕面对樱井翔。樱井想靠近，自己却一直在推开对方。可他们是亲密无比的恋人啊。

从一开始他就抱着想要樱井陪自己疗伤的目的答应了恋爱的请求，他尽力去对樱井好，可他似乎一直在辜负樱井翔的爱，他低头看酒杯里的孤零零的冰块融化，想喊人加酒，却有人不请自来，他微微抬眸，才发现是御村。

*

薛定谔定律在大原身上体现得明明白白，他下班后，想喝点酒放松自己，走进医院附近的清吧，像往常一样安静又舒服。

如果没有遇到松本润的话，今天将会是完美的一天，没有难搞的病人，也没有复杂的病例，下班后喝酒喝个微醺，回家好睡觉。他近来有些失眠，即使点了助眠的香薰，也难入睡。

他的深夜消遣从宅家看电影，变成下班来喝一杯，一推门就看到吧台前坐着认识的人。他不禁思考是不是该换家店，转念一想，他掏出手机拍了一张松本独酌的侧脸，仔细一看，发觉自己和他长得确实像，难怪御村会被自己拐上床。

点开和御村的聊天界面，记录少得可怜，往上一划就能到顶，最新的一条，还停留在之前他摔门离去那天，御村发来的道歉。

大原当时懒得理他，后来也忘记回复了，今天如果不是抱着看戏的想法，他也不会找御村。

图片信息很快变为已读，大原抿了口酒，内心不禁吐槽，这人管理着大公司，竟然还能时刻握着手机，是不是太闲了，公司要完啊。

大原不知道，其实御村这几天一直在想要如何向大原道歉，点开手机看到自己发出去的最后一条信息没有被回复，这几天他闲下来时，总会不自觉点开大原的聊天窗口踌躇——自己有错在先，那天对大原的迁怒，他道歉了，大原对自己的爱理不理令他烦躁，不知该如何是好，即使不维持炮友关系也可以，但他还是想见大原。

大原：图片

御村：？

大原：老地方，来。

御村没有让大原失望，信息发出去没过一会儿，御村风尘仆仆赶到，虽然满足了大原一颗想看戏的心，其实心底还是忍不住戳御村小人，赶来那么快，还目不斜视直接走去那人跟前，松本润对他果然很重要。

算了，松本润对御村拓也很重要这件事，自己不是早就知道，为什么还要跟这个傻子置气，在一旁看他们就好了嘛，而且还是自己喊来这傻子来的，思前想后，难道自己也是个傻子？

自己是不是更傻，毕竟他还喜欢上了这个气人的傻子。

看御村低头和松本润说话，龇牙咧嘴的大原把眼前果盘的西瓜都快戳成渣了，不远处的两人还在聊天。

有什么好聊的！如果大原头顶有呆毛，猜想他们该不会又要再续前缘，那软软趴着的呆毛此刻会直得像天线吧。

大原突然警戒，他拿着酒向御村和松本走去。

从一开始自信的大步流星，到后来，步伐越来越小，想靠近又胆怯。

*

“你打算什么时候入职，对方应该这两周就交接完毕要离职了。”御村见松本在吧台前，似乎有烦心事，喝酒的速度像是为了解忧愁。

“嗯，我知道了，之前工作室接的单子也收尾了，我随时都能到岗啦。”被御村拿走酒杯，松本也没生气，直起身子看向御村。

“你还没和樱井说？”御村没有坐下来，倚靠在吧台旁，他不打算和松本聊太久，他出现在这里的目的是为了堵大原，只是他对松本做不出熟视无睹。

“我……”松本听到那人的名字，又想逃避，他没再看御村的眼，双手握着空杯子，对冰块说话。

“吵架了？”御村对眼前人的欲言又止，很快就猜到。

松本润听电话里御村的声音就能想到他的表情，御村何尝又不是呢。

“比吵架更糟糕，我和他根本吵不起来。”松本从御村手里抢过酒杯，又喝了起来。“他事事都以我为主，但我根本就不值得。”

松本喝酒的速度越来越快，御村皱眉想夺，对上松本无助的眼，他又心软，只好放任对方借酒消愁。

“难道不是因为你总在躲，你为什么不愿意接受别人对你的感情呢？你知道对方是心甘情愿的。”

话刚说出口，御村也被自己吓到了，他说出来了，他对松本的怨和恨，他原以为这些只会被自己藏在心底一辈子。

“我没有躲，我在努力学着回应他，可是我给的他好像都不需要。”松本润说完也发觉了，这些借口多苍白无力，根本站不住脚，强词夺理罢了。

“那你给了他需要的东西吗？”御村问的这句话，像是在帮樱井发问，更多的是为过去的自己盘问松本。

当初的御村，要的是松本对他们关系的肯定，但是松本没有给他。

松本知道自己要的是什么，也许是因为家庭，也许是因为松本润怕被伤害，所以他总被拒之门外。樱井翔现在也和曾经的他在同一个位置，而眼前的人又要重蹈覆辙。

“明明工作上那么精明，感情却迟钝成这样啊你？”当御村作为局外人去看松本润谈恋爱，只觉得恨铁不成钢，偏偏他还啃过这块铁。

“？？？”松本润眯着眼看御村，忽然觉得御村有些陌生，他变得更有生气了，比起和自己恋爱时候温柔体贴的模样，此刻的御村更像一个人。

“你自己琢磨吧，我为什么要帮你解决感情问题啊？”

噢~松本润反应过来了，这毒舌又傲娇的模样，像极了自己的死对头——大原耕二的模样。

还不知道自己被松本润想起的大原隐在角落，他发誓一开始他只是想打断这两个人，不是要偷听。

听着御村给他的前情人开解，竟然还当上了感情顾问，大原没有当场笑出声已经是他忍耐力最强的体现了。

笑够了他也懒得去打扰这两人了，御村对松本余情未了，他才不要委屈自己去讨好傻子，伤心不要紧，气坏身子就得不偿失了。

果断又洒脱的大原在心底劝自己放弃御村，盘算一下，得出结果就是，道理他都懂，前提是他能做得到不喜欢御村。

得，做不到停止喜欢，气得大原碾灭了烟，抱着胸叹气，一身烟味儿，御村等等闻到又要皱眉头了。

不对，那人还在酒吧里面和松本润卿卿我我，哪里还记得自己，一身烟味又关他御村什么事。

想着想着大原又觉得内心郁结，又点了一根烟，对着吐出的烟雾发呆，抽得嗓子发干，又续了杯酒，刚端上来就饮尽，他明明不是容易醉的人，今天只喝了两三杯，就觉得脑袋发胀，头重脚轻，拿起打火机起身离开，刚踏出大门，就被人从后抓住手腕。

“我想和你谈谈。”御村拉住大原，几天不见，怎么觉得大原的头发又长了，情不自禁伸手把他额前的头发拨到一边，大原也没躲他，眨着大眼睛任由御村动作。

“长话短说吧，你想为那晚的事情道歉，没关系我都忘了，如果没有别的事情，我就先回去了。”大原觉得有点冷，秋日晚风吹醉酒的人，对他的头疼更是雪上加霜。

“我送你回去。”一股子气没地方发泄的感觉又出现了，对着大原他好像特别容易失去理智，像个幼稚小孩和他斗气。

“不用了，御村，你说别人迟钝的时候，你先自我反省一下自己是不是也这样？”大原眼见御村还想长篇大论，为当天的事情道歉，惹得自己又想起刚刚他驻足在吧台前和松本润聊天的画面。

他和御村从没有好好的聊过天，他们说没两句就会吵起来。

“？？？”御村不明白了，为什么大原会知道自己说松本迟钝。

“我喜欢你，所以你现在只有一个选择，进去把松本润送回家，然后我们从此断交。”大原被眼前人气得所有话都往外蹦——包括他对御村的爱意。

算了，既然都说开了，不如趁机和御村断得干净，只要不联络不留一丝遐想，对他的感情很快就会消失的。

“什么？”大原的话他都听到了，却想不透前后的联系，为什么要断交？

“真是个傻子，不仅迟钝还听不出人话。”

大原一把摁住御村的后脑勺，强吻对方，深夜路边，有经过的不良少年看到这对在路灯下接吻的人，不禁发出嘘声叫好的声音。

被大原告白的流星砸懵住的御村终于反应过来，他双手放在大原腰侧，让他们能够更贴近对方，还没来得及享受这个吻，大原使坏在唇瓣分离后，又贴近啃咬御村的嘴角。

“嘶——”御村发出痛呼，紧接他也被大原推开。

“你还不快送松本润回去。”嘴里都是御村的味道，他想抽根烟冲淡这味道，却想起自己的烟刚刚就抽完了，连盒子都丢掉了。

“啊？可是我还没回你的告白。”御村傻愣在原地，怀疑自己的酒量是差劲到同喝了酒的人接吻就能醉吗？

“要怎么回应啊，这就是个告知。”大原翻了个白眼，眼前的人突然智商掉线让他不耐烦，踢了一脚路边的小石子泄愤。

他才不要一个心底装满了别的人，做自己的男朋友。

“啊？”御村觉得他真的醉了，他开始听不懂大原说的话了，但是他感觉到大原想走，他的动作快于他的思维，把对方缠住先，不然他怕他再也找不到这人了。

“我喜欢你和我不要你做我男朋友这两件事情不矛盾。”

为什么，不要我呢？

“所以，就此别过，不要来找我了，晚安。”

请你，不要走。


	14. Chapter 14

大原在御村怀里挣扎，他的鼻息都扑在御村的脖颈处，推推嚷嚷动作越大，御村抱得越紧。

“放开我。”他的头痛一直在折磨他，满肚子酒水，晃荡得他难受，快要站不稳，搭着御村的手臂，勉强保持着平衡。

“我送你回去吧，其它的事情以后再说，好不好？”御村看出大原的不适，揽着他走到了车旁，打开副驾驶座的门，扶他坐进去。

大原伸手想去抓安全带，御村比他更快一步，他弯腰为大原扣好。

愣在座位上的人，手停在半空中，松开又紧握的掌心，想揉一揉近在咫尺的人，又害怕克制不住，只能把手放下。

御村坐上驾驶座后问他需不需要开窗，担心密闭空间会让他更不舒服。

“你这样把松本润丢在酒吧真的好吗？”大原心想，自己只是头疼，喊个出租车也可以，倒是松本润醉得不省人事，放他一个人在酒吧，还是有些担心。

“我用他的手机发了信息，有人会来照顾他的。”御村踩下油门，驶离了酒吧。

大原听完后也不说话了，卸下力气全身软在座椅上，头靠在一旁，明明已经是头疼得要命，还是忍不住吃味，这人还知道对方的手机解屏密码。

心想着他的手机也响起，低头从包里掏出手机，此时正好红灯，御村侧头看他。大原感觉到御村的目光，看了他一眼，把电话接了起来。

“喂，怎么了？”

车内昏暗，路灯照射下，御村细细观察着大原，直到现在，他才把大原当做大原耕二他本人看，而不是一个长得像松本润的人。抱着这样的想法，再去看他，会发现他和松本润哪里像，他以前是瞎了吗。

“嗯明天，我调休了。”

“我去接你吧，买了东西直接载过去就好了，不要开两台车了。”

御村盯着红灯，耳朵竖起来，留心听大原的电话内容，大原对他也没有多大的防备，可是他还记着对方说的，以后不再来往。

他还不知道大原的地址，先开到路边允许停车的地方，等人电话打完。

“怎么不开车？”大原结束和生田斗真的电话后，疑问御村为什么停下。

“我不知道你家地址……”御村叹了口气，面对突然的天然，他无奈的解释道。

大原报了地址以后，御村重新踩下油门，一路上没人再说话，等到了家楼下，大原低头解安全带的手被御村抓住。

“唔？怎么了？”有些酒醉的大原说话黏糊糊的，用上目线不解地看御村。

御村勾住大原的下巴，倾身吻下去，贴上柔软的唇瓣，还飘着醇香的酒味，这是他们交换的第一个单纯的吻，温柔又充满感情的。

“你回去吧，晚安。”御村恋恋不舍放开了人，点到为止接吻他无法过瘾。他现在不明白大原，怕把人推远。

在酒吧门口，他和大原站在那里纠缠一番，当这人说出「就此别过」的时候，他开始慌了，是一种害怕的感觉。

他无助地站在孤岛上，松本润来了又走，大原突然闯入，现在他也要离开。眼看对方要走，他拔腿只想追，不假思索，甚至没有想过大原为何会出现在他的孤岛上。

同样不舍的还有大原，只是比起飞蛾扑火牺牲自己，他更擅长于明哲保身和及时止损。

大原垂眸扭身打开车门，关上车门前回了御村同样一句晚安，没有再看他，望梅止渴在感情里都是假的，他怕多见御村一次，感情又是覆水难收。

御村的车停在楼下，他走下来倚靠在车旁，注意亮起来的窗户，数着在几楼。

*

第二天，大原去地面停车场取车，下了楼见到熟悉的车出现在熟悉的地方，他上前去敲车窗。确认摇下车窗后坐在驾驶座的御村是换了衣服，才反应到，为什么他今天又会出现在这里。

“生田说他今天不舒服，让我陪你去买家具。”

“这是怎么回事？”大原一副不可置信的表情，他拿起手机拨打生田斗真的电话，一接通就听到对方做作的痛呼，说他昨晚吃错东西，今天没办法去，只好拜托御村了。

“走吧，你不是也要人帮你搬东西吗。”御村又一次提醒大原，他今天打算买一个简易的柜子，搬回家自己安装，

零碎的东西堆叠在家里，他看着不顺眼，急切地需要东西收纳，又不愿意网上购买看不到实体质量的，才让生田陪自己去逛家居超市。

他不好让御村太尴尬，虽然对方是不请自来。

大原上车后，这一回他记得了，给御村说了宜家的地址，御村问他吃了早餐吗，大原回了一句没胃口，话题就结束了。车在行驶中提前一个出口离开了快速干线，他不解问御村是不是记错路了。

“我也没吃早餐，你陪我去吃点好不好？我怕不吃等会儿又胃痛。”御村询问着大原，车停在一家不起眼的店铺——像是家庭餐厅的样子。

大原看着御村求助的眼神，打算速战速决的他，不禁又心软，和他一起下了车。

自从上次跨年夜入院以后，御村在饮食上更注意了，出门前其实吃过了早餐，只是怕大原不吃早餐会不舒服，才会来到餐厅并以让对方陪自己的理由，把大原“骗”了进来。

进门他们各点了一份餐点，进食的时候，他们之间的空气也是沉默的，大原还有些起床气，御村也不知道怎么开口，尴尬的一顿早餐。

从大原向他诉说喜欢以后，御村会去留意大原，想要了解对方，所以他才会打电话和给生田，拜托对方帮忙。

到了家具超市，大原找到手推车，他们开始在巨大的迷宫里，寻找大原新家需要的东西。御村这时问他想要什么样的柜子。

“嗯，我家的墙纸是浅色的，整体也是偏淡色系，所以想要白色的柜子，至少要有六层吧，主要是用来放CD还有一些书的，最好每层间隔大一点，因为有的书特别大一本，我还有些黑胶唱片，这些都很难收纳。”

他们走过几个儿童房的样板间，直接忽略了里面点缀了童真的柜子，反倒是对里面的一些摆设，大原提起了兴趣。

“噢对，最重要的是质量要好，我上一个夹子就是网购回来，被我的东西压得木板都弯了，我好担心哪天回家看到那块版塌了。”

大原说着自己的要求，手里拿起一个摆设，他趴在手推车上，研究着摆设的说明。

周末来逛宜家的人很多，推推嚷嚷的，在弯曲的小道还会挤来挤去，大原专心看着文字，没感觉有什么不对，等到他把商品放进车里，直起身往前面继续走的时候，才发现御村的手一直搭在自己腰上，将自己护在他的怀里。他再靠近一点点，就可以直接亲到御村的脸颊，太近了，在他怀里甚至能闻到剃须水的味道。

“啊，不好意思。”大原看到周围的人流比刚刚多了许多，发现自己习惯的动作，给御村带来了不便。他的眼睛不停眨着，纤长的睫毛像是蝴蝶扑朔着翅膀，飞进了御村的眼底。

“没什么，见你那么认真在看，不想打断你。”御村给大原解释，他主动接过车把手，让大原可以随心去找他要的东西。

大原也没客气，走过样板房区域后，在小物件和收纳箱区域，挑挑拣拣了许久，把购物车铺满大半。

“你怎么买那么多收纳箱？”御村好奇地问他，他的人生缺少逛超市的经历，跟在大原身后，看他仔细挑选，他也饶有兴趣跟着在后面看。

“打算搬家，想趁收拾细软，断舍离以后再顺带分个类，以后好找东西。”大原一心二用，在注意着商品数值的同时回答着御村。

“柜子也是给新家买的吗？”他见大原问什么答什么，趁机多问。

“对，原本打算直接运到新家去组装的，只好等下次了，因为我需要人帮忙组装，我对这种家具，实在无能为力。”大原想起来就觉得头疼，他原本打算找生田这个苦力来帮忙的，可是没想到请来了御村大少爷。

大原不知道他心里埋怨的这位生田苦力，早就把所有事情都告诉御村，从买家具到搬新家，御村都是知道的。

昨晚在大原离开以后，御村回家拨通了生田的电话。他在车上时看到了大原屏幕的来电通信人，在生田大嘴巴接通后第一句话就说明了来意。

“我刚刚送大原回家，在车上听到你们要出去。”

“诶？你送大原回家？”电话那头声音分贝指数上增，御村知道自己达到了想要的目的。

“嗯对，我和他刚刚在一起。”如果生田斗真没有明白刚刚的意思，那他再补充一句。

“真的吗？什么情况啊？”生田八卦小天线启动！

“唔，情况也许有些微妙，总之明天需要你的帮忙。”

“好啦，没问题啊，我也不当电灯泡咯，改天一起出来喝酒啊。”

在电话里，御村听生田碎碎念，吐槽大原的臭毛病，听着他脑海里有了画面，不禁觉得大原有些可爱。

“不过……你知道松本和大原不大对盘？松本怎么都是你哥哥，你和大原如果以后在一起，会有关系吗？”

“嗯，潤和我说过，他没有关系的，所以……”

“我说的当然不是松本那边，是大原那小子啦，他可是视松本为眼中钉，你是没看到近来几次，他看松本的样子，就好像对方剜走了他碗里的肉一样。”

如果说今晚之前，御村也会不解大原。大原道出喜欢后，御村在猜，是因为自己吗，如果是，那么他可不可以试试去接触大原，或许自己还有机会。

所以第二天他出现在大原的楼下，从了解他开始，再一点点融入对方生活里，无论如何，他不甘心被大原抛下。

*

因为开的车是御村的，当柜子运回大原新家时候，他一个人搬不动，只好拜托御村帮忙一起抬回去。

让御村登门入室，大原是拒绝的，尤其是俩人坐在地板上，对着说明书研究如何组装的时候，御村趁机对他的搂搂抱抱，大原更怀疑，御村让他买这个又大又复杂的柜子，是算计中的一环。

但是御村算计自己做什么呢，大原耕二是大原耕二，不是松本润呀。

大原不爽地呲着牙展开说明书，螺丝整齐地排列，打算自力更生，手里的螺丝刀被御村拿过，他说大原的手是做手术的手，要是受伤了，会耽误病人的。

御村低头拧着螺丝，额前的刘海散落下来，影响他的动作，好几次都要俯身凑近去确认螺丝的位置。在一旁给他递螺丝的大原看不过去，伸手将他额发拨到耳后，这时候才发现他竟然有耳洞。

“诶耳洞？”大原惊呼，他又往前倾，去确认自己有没有看错。

“高中穿刺的，那时候想要特立独行做出的事情，你会不会觉得很幼稚？”

“怎么会，每个人忠于做自己，不要后悔就好了。”大原说完话，眼珠子又转了转，还是说出口，他还是想知道御村更多的事情，“想看你戴耳钉的照片。”

“那作为交换，我也想看你的。”

“啧，”大原退回刚刚的位置，嫌弃的眼神赏给了御村。

御村也不理他，继续装着大原的书架，任由旁边的人捏他耳垂好奇。

安装架子的工程有些庞大，御村一个人一个晚上忙不完，拼到一半还喊饿，大原问他要吃什么，他张嘴就说要大原做饭。

“我今天没有功劳也有苦劳吧。”大原叉着腰见御村松开手掌，指尖泛红，是用力拧螺丝的痕迹。

御村刚刚是在撒娇吗？

大原站在灶台前，煮着简单的奶油炖菜，回味着御村刚刚的话，偏偏他还就乖乖听话，真的给他下厨了。

还是好想看御村戴耳钉的照片，搅拌着锅里的食材，他向心痒屈服，在盛好饭以后，翻出了他的高中毕业手册，走到了御村面前。

御村站了起来，才发现大原手里的是毕业手册，他想接过，大原躲开，说要交换照片。

“我的照片都在家，你今天让我先看，下次我拿给你？”说完不给大原拒绝，想要拿过相册。

“不！”大原眼疾手快，高举手册在头顶，踮起脚让御村够不着。

大原怕痒，这件事御村是知道的，他从正面抱住大原，趁机用手在腰侧挠痒痒。很快对方就缴械投降，被挠得笑出声，弯腰想躲过御村的攻击，向后一倒跌坐在沙发上。

想去拉大原，却被顺势带倒躺在沙发上。御村钳制住大原乱挥的手，他抢到了大原手里的东西，却没打开，放在茶几上没再看。

御村的大手伸入大原的发间托起他，交换了一个吻，他们在情事上的契合，总能够轻易地挑起对方的念想，旖旎气氛缠绕着他们，情不能自已，当御村松开大原的时候，他们的双手早已十指紧扣。

看着面色潮红的大原，御村眷恋地用鼻尖蹭了蹭对方，幼兽亲近的表达方式，见大原两颗含情脉脉的玻璃珠子眼底只有自己，又不自觉想要再讨一个吻，不过被缓过来的大原咬唇咬出血痕而结束。

“吃饭，你是又想松本润了？”大原说话像针，没有给御村温柔，也戳破了自己对他们之间的幻想。

大原推开御村往餐厅走，留下御村和他正翻看的相册。

好在御村在今天见面之前就做好了会被大原气到的心理准备，他没多在意大原刚刚的话，一起上了饭桌，有一句没一句的聊着天，共同话题没有，但是共同好友他们多呀，一顿饭下来没有像早上那样尴尬。

饭后俩人又装了一会儿架子，才想起水槽里的一堆碗筷。

御村主动接下了洗碗的活，对这项家务厌恶的大原乐得轻松，让他一个人在厨房，自己去浴室冲凉，刚刚煮饭热得他满身大汗，衣服黏在身上好不自在。

忽然厨房一声惊呼，大原急忙踏进厨房，发现御村的奢牌上衣，被污渍和水染湿了一大片。

“水龙头开太大，冲下来时候是锅壁，就溅到身上了。”

御村的眼睛充满无辜，仿佛被水龙头欺负的模样，大原无解先把人推去浴室冲凉，又继续清洗他留下的碗筷。

穿着浴袍走出来的御村，大原被吓了一跳，尔后才想起自己忘记给对方拿衣服。

“你的衣服我洗好了下次拿给你，你先穿我的衣服回去？”

御村从脖颈到胸怀都是敞开的，水珠缀在健壮的肌肉上，大原被美色诱惑，只觉得口发干。

“不用下次拿吧，明天应该就能烘干？”御村表面是在给大原出主意，实际上是在给大原下套。

“也是，睡前烘干明天就能穿了。”大原没反应过来，顺着御村说。

“所以，时候不早了去睡觉吧？”

“什么？你不回家吗？”大原才反应过来，明天就能穿了是什么意思。

“我没衣服啊。”来自御村·理直气壮·拓也。

“……”大原眯着眼盯御村，事到如今，他怎么可能还不知道御村的心机。

“睡觉吧？嗯？今天逛了一天好累啊。”御村又一次问大原，露出期盼的眼神，等待一个肯定的回答。

对上御村，他一次次失掉理智，像个幼稚小孩就算了，偏偏他还容易心软得一塌糊涂，真的拿他没辙。

他心想两个人也不是没有睡过，至多至多，他把就此别过的生效时间推迟到明天以后。

但是他没想到，有一天他和御村躺在床上，只是单纯的同盖一床棉被。今天他才明白，原来一夜无梦只需要御村在身边。


	15. Chapter 15

樱井翔加着班，接到了松本润的电话。因为松本很少会在工作时间给自己打电话，所以他有些担心。  
  
听到电话那边传来御村的声音，樱井翔眉头一紧，听完对方说话，他礼貌地结束了通话，着急又恍惚，他拿钱包和手机就往酒吧的方向赶。  
  
他冲入酒吧时，没有注意在门口拥抱的人是御村和急诊室里看到的大原医生。大门正对着吧台，松本润扭着身子趴在桌上的背影十分好认，他大步往前走，越靠近松本，步伐就越小，他停在不远处，盯着松本。  
  
这人并没有醉得不清醒，但是他望着杯子里泡着的冰块，眼睛像琉璃般剔透，让樱井移不开眼。  
  
“在烦恼什么吗？”樱井翔踱步靠近，坐在他的旁边，也点了一杯酒，索性陪恋人一起喝了起来。医院之后他又问了，松本润避而不答，樱井不气馁，不过就是觉得自己又被松本推开，他都快习惯了。  
  
“唔？翔ちゃん！”微醺的松本，说话的音调都往上扬，瓮声瓮气喊着人，眼睛在樱井的脸上移不开，只是眼里本身微弱的星光，渐渐蒙上了一层灰。  
  
樱井翔不忍看松本，他一口气喝完洋酒，辛辣入喉，刺激得他眼眶一阵发酸，喉头犹如浪潮翻起的感觉，还被酒呛到，咳得他眼角溢出眼泪，过了一会儿才缓了过来。  
  
并不是自己敏感，是松本润的躲避的反应太明显。近来樱井见到最多的是他的睡容，睡得不深，却眉头总会紧锁。  
  
他渐渐养成新的习惯，每天起床前，看着松本润的脸发呆，汲取自己的养分，他以为他的生命离不开水和空气，除此之外，还有松本润。  
  
不知道他的梦里有什么，自己会在吗，是陪着他的那个人，还是让他眉头紧锁的？  
  
樱井翔他不敢再多想。  
  
松本润在忙什么，樱井也不知道，对自己的年上恋人了解的少之又少。他总是神秘的，不会多说关于自己的事情，樱井翔想去问，每每话到嘴边，不知怎么开口，怕冒犯到对方，也怕松本想多，最后在心底堆积了一个又一个松本谜题。  
  
他从同事那里猜到松本的家世，又从御村嘴里知道了职业。他努力说服自己不要想太多，可是只要一个提问就能把他的心理建设推到。  
  
如果松本润离开了这个房子，他能去哪里找？  
  
樱井答不出来，同时梗在心里的还有——  
  
如果他离开这房子，松本润会找他吗？那他会去哪里找？  
  
松本润不愿意告诉他，也不会在乎自己的这些事情，他们的爱情似乎很纯粹，转念一想，是不是也脆弱如沙做的堡垒。  
  
樱井翔真的害怕。  
  
三杯黄酒下肚，沉默还在继续，他们就像是并肩而坐的陌生人，谁也不认识对方。  
  
与松本慢饮发呆不同，樱井总是一口而尽，不是为了品酒而是为了醉。  
  
渐渐有了酒意，他们恋爱以来的记忆在他脑海里重映、慢放，当他对自己能和松本润过一辈子这件事渐渐失去信心，许多画面慢放细节就会被放大。  
  
天台上告白的时候，松本润的答应是迟疑的。  
  
迪士尼最后的爱语，是在烟花消散时候他才说的。  
  
当他欣喜松本润没有否认自己是樱井家的人，其实樱井忽略掉了他跟前的人愣住的表情与手心的冷汗。

跨年夜时候被遗留在屋子里看红白，而松本是和御村出去玩。

松本忘记掉自己的生日，他知道是工作要紧，自己趁着生日才敢开口讨来一句「我喜欢你」。  
  
在医院时候，他问松本润是不是有心事，照顾自己的人眼神闪避。  
  
松本润过生日那天，他的态度，才让自己明白。  
  
递出红酒得到松本润的称赞——他说喜欢自己送的礼物。樱井又追问松本对自己是只有喜欢吗，他以吻封缄，堵住了自己。其实，这也是逃避对吗。  
  
是啊，不然怎么会在松本吃到上错的蒙布朗里埋的戒指，他一直在说对不起和他不懂。  
  
「如果我现在求婚，你会答应吗？」  
  
「求婚？」  
  
「我对你是认真的。潤，是那种想和你过一辈子的认真。」  
  
「我……」  
  
「不要太紧张，当我开玩笑的也可以。」  
  
「我不喜欢开这样的玩笑。」  
  
没有否认他，把自己对他的认真当做了玩笑。是不是松本的心里同样也拒绝有樱井翔存在的未来。  
  
曾经的他不懂喜欢和爱的区别，是松本让他知道，喜欢是当下想着他就够了，爱是在做未来计划时候，处处都有他，而且只有他。  
  
“潤，你不爱我。”樱井翔把最后一滴酒喝干净，将酒杯拍在桌上，他侧身对着松本润。  
  
“……”松本润的理智回来了，他想否认，欲言又止，因为他也曾问过自己，对樱井翔到底是什么感情，他在爱与愧疚里拉扯，他答不出来。  
  
“我以为我努力对你好，你就能够爱上我。”  
  
曾经也纠结过，松本润答应自己的告白，只是因为他当时是被自己吓到，后来又想，既然对方给了同意的答案，那么他们也是有一个可能，在自己的范围内做到对松本最好，可是现在说出来，像是在自我感动，他好像一个小丑。  
  
由爱生恨，恨松本为什么不爱自己。

然后他身边出现了另一个「樱井翔」，在他耳边说明明就是你自己蠢，一开始对方就表现出不喜欢你，是你自己在装傻当没看到。  
  
“可是现在我知道了，爱情是我努力不来的。”  
  
如果他一直装傻，他还能和松本润在一起，控制不住的贪心，想要从松本身上索取更多却等不到，他清醒了。  
  
也许他不该清醒的，后悔得像是做错了什么事。  
  
樱井如今还是很高兴——松本润的眼里没有吃惊，至少自己的付出，他也知道的。不过自己在松本润的生命里，不是什么重要的过客，自己离开以后，松本润应该不会很难过吧。  
  
怎么回事啊，自己都要离开了，你还在担心松本润会不会难过。樱井翔你怎么还是那么傻啊。  
  
“我……”松本润的眼底满是慌张，他看着樱井翔的唇一张一合，他却得了突发性耳聋似的，世界的声音都消失了。  
  
松本的害怕终于还是来了——樱井翔终于离开了。他还是感觉到累了，自己的愧疚和补偿到底伤害了他多少。  
  
“没关系的，我们就分开吧。”酒能壮胆，他终于说出来了，希望很多年后的自己，想起今天，不是后悔。他只能这么祈愿，他能够从这段感情里走出去。

还要重新计划少了松本润的未来。  
  
“我错了……”松本润想伸手去抓樱井翔的手臂，悬在半空又落下，可是他说不出任何，他给不了的爱，就如御村和他说的，在给出爱之前，他先把樱井拒绝在他心门之外。  
  
“你没有错，是我们不适合，我想要付出有回报，如果没有，我们就……”樱井翔看着松本润眼底下的青黑，他来酒吧买醉只为躲他归家的日夜，他不想再伤害松本润。不爱的人就不要再绑在一起了，他曾经在心底发誓，要让松本润幸福，可是自己似乎成了他的折磨。  
  
“及时止损吧。”可是他也不想被伤害了，松本润的愁容、松本润的慌张、松本润的害怕，如果说这些是刀，他早就千疮百孔了吧。  
  
曾经他以为的相爱，转过身回头看才发现，早已经成了互相伤害。放过彼此，让他们都好好过。

*

他们一起乘坐出租回到家，樱井在自己家门口道别，挥着手说了再见以后，低头插入钥匙，心里还想再多看松本一眼、两眼、三眼、好多眼，他还是舍不得，他还是很爱，以至于不能再多看一眼。

看到松本润难过，他的全世界都在下雨。

“那、我先回去了，再见。”樱井翔打开了门，在踏入前，与松本润正式话别。

进了房间关上大门，没有开灯，他靠着门滑落，蹲坐在许久没人住过的房间，抱膝大哭。

为什么他不爱我。

为什么自己会被一次次推开。

为什么就连最后，他都没有开口挽留。如果他能再骗骗自己，他愿意再当这个傻子，可是他却连骗都不愿意，甚至最后也没有好好的和自己说再见。

窗外的风吹起窗帘，感受到秋天的凉意，他想起来了，松本润的生日过了，夏天结束了。

属于他和松本润的夏天，最终成了遗憾。

*

直到樱井翔的房门关上，松本润仍楞在原地，当隔壁房间，传来淅淅沥沥的哭声，他的脚沉重如灌了铅，迈不出脚，想去安慰樱井翔，可是他没资格，从一开始他就不该贪图樱井的温暖，想借他赶走寂寞和对御村的思念。

他不知道如何度过今夜，如果离开自己，对樱井翔是一种解脱，这是不是最后，他唯一能为樱井翔做的事情。

清晨五点，松本润将樱井翔给他的钥匙，从自己的钥匙扣里拆下，从门缝里塞进樱井翔的房门。

他拎着行李箱离开了这间他住了一年的地方。

*

樱井翔整宿没睡，听着隔壁收拾的声音，他好想开门走过去，让松本不要走，但他只是死盯着窗外，睁得眼睛酸涩，看太阳升起。

他还记得，上一次他看日出，是松本润还枕在他肩膀，现在他们却各自在自己的房间。

希望他们都能好好的，从这段感情里走出来。

如果还能再见松本润，希望下一次，他的心不要再那么痛了。

他摊开掌心，看着松本润给回的单片的钥匙，却累得做不出表情。

那个喜欢追风筝的小孩，还是把风筝弄丢了。

他花了一个上午，把许久没有住的房间重新打扫一遍，吃完外卖以后，躺在久违的床褥上，他累得无法入眠，头痛得要炸开，赶走了睡意。在床上翻来覆去，最后下楼去药店买了止痛药。

两片药锭吞下后，也没有困倦，他索性坐起来把工作继续完成，电脑和资料都还在松本的屋子里，他拿出钥匙，打开了无人的房间。

所有东西都还在原地，樱井一眼看出，松本只带走了他工作的东西，仿佛他只是去出差，而不是永远离开了这里。

就连樱花都还在，他习惯性拿起喷壶，给樱花喷水，想起松本总喜欢站在盆栽前自言自语，害怕没人和樱花说话会寂寞，樱井翔也学着对物说话。

“小樱花，你也被落下了啊。”

*

大原知道自己对上御村，是容易心软的，所以他想离开，御村的心底全是松本润，那他何必再来招惹自己。

“你为什么还在这里？”大原半张脸埋在被子里，两个人睡觉太暖和，夏天受不了，空调往下调了两度，他一推开御村，又觉得冷，扯过被子盖上。

“我为什么不能在这里？”大原往里缩，御村便也向他靠，有天然的暖炉，何必再要被子。

“噢，我是不是可以理解为，你追不到松本润，又放不下他，所以才找了和他相像的我？”大原退无可退，背都贴着墙了。

“你为什么总提别的男人？”御村伸手把大原揽进自己怀里，不让对方再逃。

“不能提吗？那明明是你的前男友，又不是我的。”大原气得想下床，御村快把他勒得呼吸都难，说御村是在谋杀，他都会信。

“啧，一提松本润你就这样，恼羞成怒，心虚了是不是，放开我啊，我要下床。”

御村长腿一跨，将大原压在身下，双手钳制住他，逼他看着自己，大原的嘴有多讨人厌，他是知道的，就在大原说他的前男友，犹如火上浇油，一想到大原和他的前男友相处画面，心里的火烧得更旺了。

“把你当成松本润的替身，以前有，但是以后不会了。”御村只见大原的瞳孔里只有自己，想要强硬的态度，又变软了。

“那我是不是还要感恩戴德，土下座说谢谢你噢？”

大原喋喋不休的嘴，气得御村忍无可忍，低头吻封住他，不让大原说话。

是身体的记忆，对御村唇瓣的触感还有他的味道太过熟悉，没有办法做出拒绝。御村松开身下人的手腕，大原顺从的双手攀上了他的肩，缠绵的亲吻险些擦枪走火。是大原在御村伸手抚摸自己敏感的腰侧惹起一片鸟肌的动作，让他瞬间清醒，他一脚踹开御村，让对方跌落在一旁，他趁机跑下了床。

大原对着洗漱台的镜子警告自己，不能再对御村心软了，这个人心底只有松本润，你和他在一起你就比他还傻。

等他从浴室出来，御村穿着睡衣，坐在地上继续安装只完工一半的架子。

轰隆隆，听，是大原刚刚特别努力做的心理建设倒塌的声音。

他只好又留御村下来吃了早餐，一个上午过去，在一个负责安装、一个负责递工具的配合下，新架子终于安装完毕。

大原提议外出去餐厅请御村吃饭，主要目的是为了将这尊大佛请出去，可是被御村猜到了他的套路，又是卖惨说安装两天竟然等不到主人煮个菜、这个理由不够，他还用上赖皮，故意让大原听到自己肚子咕咕叫的声音。

“再不吃饭我就要胃痛啦——在大原医生家里被送去急诊，会不会被你同事知道我们住一起啊。”

大原咬牙切齿，把胡萝卜当御村一样切，做了两人份的咖喱猪排，气得他想给御村那份食材里加辣椒，可是又想到他说他会胃痛，恶作剧的手收了回来。

吃完饭，御村从大原收藏的碟片里，找出一张他感兴趣的电影，看了起来，结果沉迷剧情的不止是御村，还有看了好多遍的碟片主人。

大原本打算把御村赶回家的，电影播放后，客厅状况就变成了一个抱着靠枕坐在沙发上，还有一个躺在转角沙发上，他们一边看一边吃着桌上的零食，渐渐躺着的大原就被御村抱在了怀里，太过沉迷电影推理的他们保持着这亲昵的姿势直到结束。等到END出现在屏幕，大院伸了个懒腰，才发现自己一直被御村当成了靠枕被抱着。

他在心底怒骂自己，这时他的手机响起，是生田约他出来晚饭，他二话不说答应，他想这样子，御村总不会待在自己家里不走吧。

御村当然不会，但是大原忘了，御村是他和生田的共同好友，当大原说自己要和生田吃饭的时候，御村提议有一家新开的餐馆，大家可以一起去试下，生田踊跃符合，最后晚餐成了三人行。

一顿饭，生田对大原和御村的关系特别好奇，旁敲侧击、直接发问都用过了，偏偏大原死不承认，而御村只知道逗弄大原这只炸毛的猫，给出的答案是：大原说什么就是什么。

拳头打在了棉花糖上，这是大原的第一反应，晚饭吃完，他和生田要去酒吧继续下一摊，大原懒得管御村了，他不信这人还能翻出多少水花。

御村走在大原身后，看他身穿丝绸的衬衫，细细的领带像围巾一样挂在他脖子上，下身穿了一条紧身裤，大原将衬衫下摆塞了一角进腰间，若隐若现的翘臀和他纤细的腰间，如果现在御村还不知道大原想要去酒吧做什么，那他这么多年的酒局都白混了。

他们出门开的是大原的车，他从副驾驶座前的抽屉，拿出发胶将额前刘海掀了上去，露出好看的额头，精致的五官本就够魅惑人心了，他喷香水的姿势更是带着勾引，双手白皙的手腕互相摩擦，被无视的御村本就心烦意乱，这下更是被大原撩得胸口都是火。

是怒火也有欲火。

“这对我不公平。”御村终于开口了。

“你凭什么扰乱我的心思又想不负责？”

御村下车，大步走到驾驶座，把大原拉下车，塞到副驾驶座上，开车离开了酒吧的停车场。

“对我告白又想推开我，这世界不是你想怎么样就能怎么样的。”

这是御村关上大原的车门前说的最后一句话。


	16. Chapter 16

大原被丢到酒店的床上是疑惑的。  
  
御村上床将他钳制在自己的双腿之间，拆开袖扣的时候，居高临下俯视大原，与他的上目线相撞，拨开大原的额发，欺身压上去，看大原满脸不屑的表情，勾起他的下巴，亲吻他的唇，以并不温柔的方式，发泄着自己的怒火。  
  
对大原的占有欲，让他隐约明白自己的感情，想到大原会和别的人，牵手、亲吻、拥抱，他就恨不得把大原拉入自己怀里，不想让别人看见，如果大原是宠物，自己一定会给他戴上自己的姓名牌，关在家里，不让他走，不让人来。  
  
想要大原只属于自己的这份心情很强烈，以至于想到他今天勾人的打扮，是为了诱惑其他的人和他上床，在花道里习得的修身养性的办法，全都被丢到脑后。  
  
单手拆开大原的腰带和纽扣，在接吻的空隙，他牵着大原的手放在自己身前，挺腰暗示，在大原掌心摩擦。  
  
御村结束亲吻，见大原的眼睛氤氲，蒙上了一层雾，眼角都还缀着红，太过迷人，忍不住用唇盖上他的眼角，伸舌舔弄这诱人的景色。  
  
仿佛得了联觉症，大原肌肤的味道是蛋糕上细腻的奶油，那么他留下的痕迹，一定是可口成熟的樱桃，他恨不得用吮吸，在大原的身体，涂满这鲜甜的味道。  
  
他埋在大原的锁骨间，鼻息喷在对方的肌肤上，感受到身下敏感的人立起了鸟肌。大原脑袋向后仰，露出优雅的曲线，白皙颀长的脖颈，他侧头留下一个又一个吻痕，盖上自己的标记。  
  
大手一挥脱下大原的裤子，释放他的性器，御村低头用手抚慰他，眼神太过认真，炙热的目光惹得大原不适，夹腿往后退想要离御村远一点。  
  
这个动作像是激怒了御村，双手抓着大原的小腿，使他大开露出展现大腿内侧的全部。御村拉大原的手让他起身往床头靠。又用手拍了拍大原的臀部，让他抱着大腿，呈现出一个邀请的姿势。  
  
大原也沉迷性欲，勾起舌头舔弄自己的上唇，做着色诱的表情，御村更加兴奋了，他把润滑剂倒入掌心，捂热了以后，中指伸入了大原温暖湿润的软穴。  
  
媚肉层层贴紧，在柔软的巢穴里他按压探索，去寻找这人的敏感处。随着他手指的用力，大原发出哼哼哧哧的鼻音，渐渐成了张嘴喘息的声音。  
  
“又进来一根了……”性爱里大原的声音就像是染了蜜，说话声音像撒娇，他全身软若无骨靠在床头板，御村以为他全身的力气都用在后穴夹紧了。  
  
大原的手无处可放，紧攥着床单，承受着御村手指的玩弄，按奈不住，肉穴一张一阖，不停溢出淫水。  
  
“你看，只是手指在里面，你就流了那么多水，床单全都湿掉了。”御村说的话，让大原忍不住去看，撑起自己上身，低头望去，御村的两根手指不停地进出，整根手指都亮晶晶的沾满了水光，眼睛所见太过淫靡，刺激得他不由自主夹紧了后穴，御村勾着的手指恰好又顶在他敏感的软肉上，感受到对方用力快速地玩弄着自己体内那处，大原被按下了高潮的开关，脚背都弯成弓状。  
  
“靠手指玩后穴就高潮了，你真的太敏感了。”手指抽了出来，指腹的液体都抹弄在大原的大腿内侧。  
  
“快点操进来，还不够……”大原从高潮缓过来，后穴不停张阖，想要更激烈的性爱，被粗硬的肉棒填满，不停地进出他的身体，他体内深处的软肉只觉得寂寞。  
  
拿过润滑剂浇在大原臀缝处自上流下，灯光下会反光，御村扶着自己早已挺立的性器，用龟头在大原的臀缝摩擦。  
  
“如果你只有手指可以的话，那你可以滚了。”感受到御村温柔到温吞的动作，对被填满的渴求总在叫嚣，偏偏御村总在折磨他。  
  
分不清床单的液体是大原的爱液还是润滑剂了，御村偏偏用性器在大原穴口处来回打转，偶尔会塞入龟头进到滚烫的甬道，又会马上地拔出来。  
  
“御村拓也，你要是不行，那就不要碍着我去找别的人。”大原怒火攻心，换做其他炮友，这时候早就用粗硬喂饱他后穴，哪里会有眼前这人那么恶劣。  
  
“你敢？”御村心底的火，噌的一下往上冒，他把大原向后一推，抱起他的大腿，让大原的腰腾空，小腿搭在自己的肩膀上。  
  
他扶着性器往里塞，每一次都用力的想把双丸也塞进大原的软穴里，大力挺动时，肉体相撞震得大原丰腴的臀瓣跟着在晃。  
  
“你看我敢不敢？”大原嘴硬的说到，明明此刻他整个人被性器顶撞得把床头板带得震动，他张嘴喘息着，呻吟不停地溢出，随着御村的肉棒擦过他体内每处敏感。  
  
“你身下的嘴可比你上面的可爱多了。”御村说完用力地拍打大原的臀，当做惩罚，可这似乎让大原兴奋，他的后穴夹得更紧了，御村沉迷这突如其来的紧致，软肉绷紧像是更有张力，惹得他不禁更加用力的往里撞，每次都想进得更深。  
  
“那你的这根，也比刚刚更让我爽了、又粗又硬、嗯、嗯…”大原一句话被御村顶弄得支离破碎，肉体拍打的声音不停在耳边回响，感受阴茎血管的跳动，穴口摩擦得发热，偏偏这个姿势让他腰酸却又欲罢不能，他无法向后，御村每一次都好像操得更深。  
  
“啊、好棒……要去了……”接连的高潮只因为他们的体位，大原全身紧绷，穴嘴更用力缠着性器不放，他的体内仿佛有个吸嘴，一直在啜性器的顶端，高潮时候连肠肉都在颤抖，震动着御村的肉棒，他也不禁在水穴紧吸的时候缴械。  
  
“唔，进得好深啊……都射进来了……”大原躺在床上，声音软乎乎的，回味着刚刚被内射的滋味，放荡如他对于快感欲罢不能，不知餍足的小猫还想喝更多的牛奶。  
  
“拔出来，精液会流光吗”御村缓缓从大原体内退出，轻啄这人的红唇温存，度过这段不应期。  
  
“唔，如果流出来的话，再射进去不就好了吗？”大原撑起自己的身子，翻了个身，用手肘顶着床褥，上半身贴着床单，伸直腰，翘起臀部，用手掰开自己的臀瓣，露出湿润红肿的后穴，刚刚中出的精液快滴下来了。  
  
御村托起大原的脑袋，嘴角还有刚刚激烈性爱时流下的诞液，他低头含住这人伸出的猩红舌头，抚摸他额发，感受身下人的滚烫体温，沉迷性爱的两人，只要肌肤相亲就是天雷勾动地火，一个不断的索求，一个不停的给予，他们契合如卯榫。  
  
“快塞上，不然精液要流光了。”卷着御村唇的大原双腿挂在对方腰侧，用力夹紧他，不打算放过御村。  
  
*  
  
荒淫无度的一个晚上，第二天大原倒是神采奕奕，拒绝了御村送自己去医院的好意，俩人一起出了门。

他心想可惜，要再找到脸和床上功夫都不错的，不知道要等多久。惋惜也敌不过一天的忙碌，又是紧张的急诊室工作，等到他下班全身被卸了力，快要虚脱了。  
  
在医院餐厅随意吃了晚饭，他开着车回到家，难得的没有去酒吧。  
  
独门独户的洋房设计使得大原在电梯打开时，一眼见到御村拓也和他两个行李箱。  
  
“你来这里做什么？”大原走出电梯，一脸防备盯御村和他的东西。  
  
“房子的主人回来了，我无家可归。”御村的话说得无奈，大原恍惚间却看到眼前人的雀跃，他还以为是自己太累看错。  
  
“堂堂少爷无家可归？那你酒店开房去。”大原背靠自己家门抱胸赶人。  
  
“你陪我去？”御村伸手贴着对方腰侧，把大原揽进怀里，在他耳边低吟。  
  
大原被勾起昨天的回忆，怀疑自己对这位翩翩公子，有认知上的偏差。他挣脱推开御村，转身用指纹开锁，手不够快关门，两个加起来五十岁的成熟男子，幼稚地在玩推拉门。

最后看诊的敌不过经商的，御村双手握住门框，看准大原的心软，钻着门缝进了屋子。  
  
“你往哪里走——”看到御村推着行李箱往主卧走去，大原惊了。  
  
“要住的房间啊。”话说得理所当然，御村快步走进房间，大原亦步亦趋，差点又在房间因为抢行李箱而打一架。  
  
“不准，回你自己家去。”大原越来越不懂御村了，这人态度的转变从自己表白心意开始，对于乱成一团的现状，他只得总结为喝酒误事。

御村是不是误会什么事情了？他并不打算要御村对自己负责，感情本来就是你情我愿，没必要强求。  
  
“房子是松本润的，他回去住了。”御村看出大原的动摇，抢过他手里行李箱的抓杆，打开行李把自己常穿的西装挂在大原的私服旁边。  
  
“大公子你还住别人的房子，吃软饭吗？”大原不解，松本润搬回去了？那这时候御村不该趁虚而入，重新追求松本吗，跑来他这里干什么？  
  
“对，吃你的软饭，”他转身将物品摆放好，大原坐在床边臭脸对着御村的背影，不去听这人的胡言乱语，却被说话的人用手一推，倒在床上，御村抓住他的手放在头顶，与他十指紧扣。  
  
“大原医生请您包养我，我会暖床。”  
  
大原OS：救命啊，我可不想真爱变炮友——  
  
*  
  
御村在上班的时候，收到松本润的消息，关于他回去那套公寓居住的事情。  
  
他看着手机忖度许久，难得的今天没有留下加班。  
  
“虽然有些尴尬，但还是不得不说。”  
  
他们站在阳台，看着窗外华灯初上，霓虹闪烁，两人的心情却截然不同。  
  
“我们的关系不适合再共同居住，我今天会搬出去的，这久以来，承蒙你照顾了。”御村说完赶在医院下班前，回到房间，将自己的行李打包好。  
  
御村和松本两人的行李箱放在门口，像是一场交接。松本目送御村离开，坐在空旷又安静的客厅里，打开电视，想用声音赶走寂寞，体育频道恰巧在播放赛事集锦，是他和樱井在小小出租屋里看过的那一场，他还记得那场比赛，是他们交往后看的，他整个人软在樱井的怀里，喝啤酒看球赛。  
  
他也没有关掉电视，任由声音在屋子里回荡，他整理行李，拿出工作用的笔记本，工作室的琐事还需要交接，感情结束了他还可以用工作来麻痹自己。  
  
以前敲键盘双重奏如今成了独奏，松本多半还没习惯，又觉得肚子饿，用手机的买菜软件下单，记得改收货地址，结果拿到货物以后，愣了会儿，全是樱井爱吃的东西，就连分量都是双人份。  
  
煮了简单的菜式，打开即食纳豆，用筷子搅拌的身体记忆，比他大脑反射先做出动作，他对这种食物一般，倒是樱井翔特别喜欢吃，平常陪着他吃而已。

他一个人孤零零坐在餐厅，就着纳豆吃完一顿饭，也不知道樱井会不会好好吃饭，担心他脆弱的肠胃。  
  
没吃完，尽管烹饪时注意了食材的分量，还是做多了，封装放入冰箱，散步去消食，顺便去买个饭盒继续他的便当生活。  
  
走了许久才找到百元店的连锁，走到便当盒区域，拿起仓鼠便当盒旁的小熊便当盒，他把两个饭盒摆在一起，笑了笑又放回去，简单的设计又入不了他的眼，最后结账的时候，松本看着那个捧着蜂蜜罐子的小熊，又想起给他留在出租屋桌面上的捧着瓜子小仓鼠。  
  
回到家重新打开电脑，工作室方面，他手头没有什么新的项目，而工作上其他需要注意的事项，也已经交代给团队的二把手，他算是正式卸任，只剩下投资人身份。  
  
完成工作后他点开通讯软件，置顶的那个人，聊天记录还停在昨天，樱井发来嘱咐他早点回去的消息框。松本觉得心里有火在烧，想起樱井翔他就觉得是煎熬，黑暗中他伸手去拿放在电脑旁的啤酒，却不小心打翻，啤酒洒在键盘上，松本连忙去抢救，于是打了一大串乱码在输入框里，又按到了发送键。  
  
但他没有发去新的消息去解释，因为系统提示，自己被樱井翔加入黑名单了。  
  
他仿佛被下了定身咒，过了许久他才缓过来，将对方的置顶取消，又把倒光的啤酒丢到垃圾桶，屏幕荧光照在他脸上，空洞的眼神，仿佛行尸走肉。  
  
在熟悉的房间里，他翻来覆去睡不着，盖着棉被对天花板发呆，拿过手机刷新SNS，看到那群酒肉朋友更新的动态，香车美女与酒池肉林，是他以前的生活，现在却提不起任何兴趣，整张脸埋入枕头，只有洗衣液的味道，让他难以入睡。  
  
索性去酒柜找一瓶想喝的红酒，坐在客厅冰凉的地板上，对着窗外等太阳升起，他尚未收拾的行李箱里，樱井翔送给他的红酒躺在里面，松本喝着酒觉得累了，索性躺在地板上，枕着自己的手臂等日出。  
  
收过贵重的礼物有许多，却从未觉得有负担，偏偏樱井翔出现，他给的所有，都饱含着满满心意，将欢喜与甜蜜，打包成一个个糖果模样，摆在松本的面前，像是在宠溺一个爱吃糖的小孩。  
  
可自己呢，却觉得他傻，他的奋不顾身给了一个不值得的人，如果樱井翔没有那么爱他，他们还能继续交往，这个假设成立而推导出的结局，松本啼笑皆非。  
  
但其实，还有一个假设的成立，也能推导出HappyEnding的结局。  
  
如果松本也爱樱井翔的话……  
  
*  
  
松本开始接手家族财团的事务，这是当初他与家长做下的约定。

樱井所在部门的头儿离职，他正好填补了这个缺口。

御村觉得这算是大材小用，他却觉得挺合适，入职的事情，原打算在交接时再和樱井提，现在只怕对方觉得尴尬，前男友成了他的头。  
  
松本每天开着张扬的跑车，比大家通勤的时间还要早一点到达公司，拿着御村给他的专属门卡，在公司顶层的办公室熟悉资料与数据，每天忙到很晚才下班，他的时间都被项目塞满，但偶尔还是会忍不住想起樱井翔。  
  
今晚在离开前，他去到樱井翔办公室所在的楼层，远远看过去，一片黑暗的卡座，天花板上的灯管只亮了一排，樱井翔还没有下班，只看到他的侧脸就连忙逃跑，匆匆离开乘着电梯下到车库。  
  
还没走到停车位，他的手机铃声响起，是刚刚还在加班的人。  
  
“喂……”松本润有些胆怯，又有些想念，对方的声音。  
  
“松本さん，”樱井翔的声音从电话传来有些失真，疏离的称谓，使他听不进后面客套的问候。  
  
“关于之前你赠予我的那两套房子的事情，当时你答应收回去的，我们忘记把手续去办理了，你看你什么时候方便，把这件事处理了？”  
  



	17. 17

从办事大厅出来，樱井翔和松本润站在大门口道别。以前朝夕相处的恋人，一个多月不见，见面不知道再聊什么。  
  
樱井翔走在前面，松本润低头跟着，入秋以后，天气渐凉，松本润今天穿了长袖的兜帽卫衣，兜帽随着他的动作，一步一晃。  
  
松本走到樱井翔身边，樱井还以为见到了男大学生。  
  
樱井偷偷打量松本，见他还是同往常一样，甚至看起来比以前精神，内心在打架。一边有声音响起说松本润还好好的他可以放心了。另一个却在说原来和自己在一起，对他来说是个折磨。  
  
他耿耿于怀自己对于松本润的意义，明知道再去纠结这个没有必要，但是看到松本，他就不免想去问对方，和自己在一起他快乐过吗。  
  
“那……”  
  
“翔くん、”  
  
他们同时开口，在路口要分别了，樱井看着松本润的脸，他想这应该是最后一次见面了吧，他们圈子本就不同，东京都又那么大，随便走在路上，勤工俭学的樱井翔怎么会遇到松本财团大公子。  
  
“我还要回去上班，希望以后你能遇到……”樱井翔顿了顿，见松本润张嘴欲言又止的表情，樱井狠心对自己，继续说：“希望你以后能遇到你喜欢的人。”  
  
那个人一定很幸运，能被松本润喜欢。  
  
他一定不要知道这个人是谁，即使哪天松本润结婚，昭告全国铺满所有报纸版头，他都希望自己不知道。  
  
樱井翔说完，想最后再看一眼松本润，却只见对方一直眨着眼，手指不停揉眼眶，眼珠子都红了。  
  
“是隐形眼镜不舒服吗。”樱井翔又习惯性去问他，从包里掏出松本润常用的眼药水，想递给他。  
  
松本润他开不了口，怕一说话，哭腔就会带出来，眼前这个说要一直陪着自己的人离开了，甚至礼貌祝福，成熟又体面的大人做法，忍不住落泪的自己倒是像小孩。  
  
他深吸一口气，把悲伤的情绪暂时压抑，眼睛噙着泪，他抓住樱井拿着眼药水的手，握紧不想放。  
  
樱井翔抬手想要抹掉松本脸上的泪，可是又想到他们的关系，伸出去的手又往回收，最后尴尬地拍了拍裤缝，假装没发生过。  
  
“我先走了，再见。”樱井翔向他点头，不等对方回应，擅自告别离开，留下松本润一个人站在原地。  
  
一阵风吹起落叶，松本脸上的泪痕被吹干。樱井翔离开以后，他终于明白对樱井翔的感情。  
  
害怕对方受伤，也是因为爱。所谓愧疚和心疼，其实都是爱意的衍生物。  
  
和樱井翔分手，他做不到，想看他的小太阳露出笑容，不想樱井难过，更不想见他苦着一张脸，说着违心的话祝福自己。  
  
他要去挽留樱井翔。  
  
拜托了，请你不要走太快，请等等我。  
  
*  
  
松本润交接完，正式入职那天，没有让御村出面，孤身一个人来到办公室，敲了敲门，引起大家的注意。  
  
有帅哥站在门口，所有人的目光自然都给了松本润。  
  
“我是来接任你们部长的，以后请多多指教。”简短的开场白与自我介绍后，他开了一场短暂的会议，认识部门的各位，同时提了自己对工作的要求，散会前他提议聚餐，由他请客。  
  
大家雀跃，只有樱井一个人，没有情绪高涨，松本的笑脸滑过每个人，当目光停留在樱井身上时候，他点了点头当打招呼。  
  
樱井面无表情回应他，撇头躲避松本的眼神。  
  
会议结束后便是午餐时间，与樱井交好的同事还没走出会议室就问樱井，中午吃什么。  
  
“公司食堂。”樱井想也不想就回答。  
  
“又是食堂——你可真是吃不腻，你最近怎么不带便当了？”  
  
“嗯？便当噢……”樱井翔感觉背后有道炙热目光，不用想也知道是谁。  
  
“你家里那位又出差咯？是出差狂魔吗？”  
  
去年年底松本润忙得脚不沾地，全国到处跑跟巡演的时候，樱井翔也没有带便当，同事以为又是这样的情况。  
  
“没有，就……”樱井翔还没说出分手，就听到松本润的声音从背后响起。  
  
“麻烦你过来下，这个报表的数据我有些不清楚。”松本润喊住人。  
  
同事很快解释清楚，与松本道别后，和樱井去吃午餐。  
  
松本润是清楚报表数字的，打断他们对话的动作跑得比脑子快，不想听到樱井翔说分手两个字。  
  
见他们离开以后，松本润摇头自嘲，早知现在樱井翔对自己避之不及，当初为什么要推开他。  
  
松本润回到办公室又忙了会儿，感觉有饿意才找微波炉去热饭。拎着热好的便当走回去，迎面遇上了从饭堂回来的樱井和同事。  
  
他们一起走回去，松本手里的便当盒引起了同事的注意。  
  
“诶，这个饭盒？你们的恋人是约好的吗？”同事的手肘顶了顶樱井，让他注意去看松本手上的东西。  
  
“嗯？”松本听他提到自己的恋人，想他应该是误会了。  
  
“部长的饭盒，和樱井之前的饭盒好像，你这是小熊，他的是仓鼠，对吧？”同事还不确定般，撇头去问樱井。  
  
樱井皱了皱鼻子，点头说是，没有再说话。三人并肩走着，他看不到松本的表情，倒是松本手里崭新的饭盒，他觉得有些眼熟，是那天在百元杂货店里，和仓鼠饭盒摆在一块的小熊饭盒。  
  
“噢，是这样呢。”松本拿着便当盒点头，“可能和樱井くん的摆在一起，会像情侣饭盒呢。”说完他便走回自己的办公室，留下一句话引人遐想的话给樱井翔。  
  
“对对对，像是情侣款呢。”同事道出赞同的声音。  
  
樱井回到自己的座位，看着工作群组里松本的头像，点开他个人页面又关上，什么都没变，又什么都变了——他的头像还是原来的樱花盆栽，但是这个人再也没有回去照顾过那盆栽了。  
  
樱井把手机锁屏不敢再去想，内心波涛汹涌，只因为松本润一句情侣饭盒。他心想，躺在松本家料理台上的仓鼠饭盒，无人问津。  
  
同事忽然想起桌上的文件需要让松本签名，探头见松本还在看资料没有午休，拿着东西打算去找松本签名，这时候樱井翔喊住了他。  
  
“你要找松本くん签名吗？正好我要找他，顺便帮你一起吧。”  
  
“噢好的，那麻烦你了。”  
  
樱井接过文件，往办公室走，他敲门进去的时候，松本润正鼓着嘴嚼东西，另一只手还在翻资料。  
  
“很忙吗？”樱井问道，对于眼前的人不好好吃饭，他有些不悦。  
  
“唔，刚接手难免的，已经比想象中的好了。”松本的眼睛从资料移回来看樱井，手里的筷子没放下。  
  
“这里有份文件要你签字……”樱井站在原地不动，把文件递过去。  
  
松本示意樱井先坐下，他吃着东西的同时继续翻阅正在看的资料。樱井给的文件，被他放在了一边，想多留对方一会儿，平常工作太忙，无暇去想樱井，只有在累得不行的时候，偷偷打开房间的单面玻璃，看着樱井的侧脸来放松自己，还得时刻提醒自己，不能看入神，发呆会导致晚上加班的。  
  
樱井在办公桌另一侧缓缓的坐下，看松本大口吃饭，也不恼松本没有优先处理自己的文件，其实他并没有事情要找松本，才会替同事送文件进来，给自己一个借口。  
  
“！”松本看完手头的东西，低头吃便当，好像看到了什么，眼底的灯泡通电亮了。“正好是翔くん最爱吃的贝诶！”松本夹起饭盒的赤贝，隔着桌子递到了樱井翔的嘴边。  
  
“啊？”樱井还没反应过来，就被松本一筷子往自己嘴里怼进了一片柔软的赤贝，他惊讶松本露骨的动作，又毫无防备的吃进松本喂来的食物，他从来都没办法拒绝松本润。  
  
如机械一般嚼着嘴里的东西，再看松本润正咬着筷子，眼珠子溜溜地转，似乎在找新的食材。  
  
“你吃吧，我已经吃过了。”樱井翔不解松本润的动作，担心他会吃不饱，连忙摆手让他继续吃饭。  
  
松本润加快手上的翻阅动作，嘴里含着东西忘了咬，办公室的空气弥漫着饭菜的味道，樱井翔很熟悉，有多少个日夜松本都会煮好饭菜等他回家。  
  
樱井不去想过去的事，他摇了摇头想把记忆丢出去，再凝眸一看，松本润鼓着脸的样子，像极了饭盒上的小熊。而身着正装的人并没有发现，松本下巴抵着手背，加快速度看着文件，全然忘了吃饭这件事。  
  
“你要不要先吃饭？等会儿凉了对胃不好。”樱井忍不住提醒松本。  
  
“我又不是你，肠胃没那么脆弱。”  
  
被怼的樱井翔尴尬地皱了皱自己的鼻子，松本说的好有道理，他竟无法反驳。  
  
“家里的胃药快没了吧。”松本说着从抽屉拿出一个瓶子，连带着签好字的文件，一起递给了樱井翔。  
  
“估计你也不会记得去买，拿去备着吧。”樱井悻悻地接过，昨天回到家他胃疼找药吃，却只有空瓶子，他无助地倒下就睡，挨过了疼，今早起来还忘记了这件事。  
  
“谢谢。”樱井说完转身往办公室门走去。  
  
“等下。”  
  
松本润喊住人，樱井翔扭头想问还有什么事情，松本润却手持纸巾，替他把嘴角的酱汁擦干净。  
  
樱井翔一恍惚，仿佛时间回到了他们的北国之旅，在海边的路口，他想方设法去亲近松本润，拜托对方给自己擦嘴。  
  
“……”樱井翔的时间停滞了，动作卡住，直到松本润退开一步，他都还是没有反应。  
  
“呃，酱汁好像沾到了。”松本润做完这大胆的动作，自己先害羞起来，撇头不看樱井，脸红得快爆炸。  
  
“啊、噢……”点头的动作都带着卡顿，无法连贯。  
  
樱井离开房间以后，松本润打开单面玻璃，趴在桌上偷窥外面的人，他发誓这是今天最后一次，等会儿他就好好上班，一定不再摸鱼开小差。  
  
办公室外的人，坐回位置，掌心摊开看着手里的药瓶，久久没有说话，也许在发呆，也许在想事情，松本润猜不透。  
  
*  
  
大原开启了与御村的同居生活，在他不情不愿之下。  
  
对于御村鸠占鹊巢的行为，当晚他就表示抗议并强烈谴责，但没用。被人抓着手腕往床上一压，御村知道大原身体的开关，他再剧烈的抵抗，都成了御村眼里的情趣。  
  
他们凑在一起永远是干柴碰烈火，一点就燃，即使不做爱，在床上如同幼稚园小朋友打架，肌肤相亲，闹着闹着他们之间的气氛也变了，热火朝天到旖旎缱绻，只需要一个吻的时间。  
  
大原没有与人同床共枕的习惯，同居后的第一个清晨，他还没睁开眼，只觉得热，想踢掉被子，却无法做到。  
  
才发现自己被禁锢在御村怀里，四脚交缠在一起。他不觉得热才奇怪，御村是一个行走的大火炉，身体的温度总比自己的高，贴着这个人，大清早就要热出汗了。  
  
一个小时后，他确实在这个早上热出汗了，确实也是御村的温度，不过是被压在床上惩罚，用滚烫性器凿进软穴，顶得大原喘叫，汗液体液混在一起，打湿床褥。  
  
起床后大原准备早餐，御村自后抱住了他，闻着咖啡香味，埋在大原颈间呼吸有他的空气。  
  
大原正低头在吐司上摸黄油。这人妨碍自己做早餐就算，他还得寸进尺，要大原喂他。  
  
但他确实做到了——被偏爱的都有恃无恐。  
  
虽然他被大原赤脚踩了一下，他还觉得舒服，并不让大原下来，就这样踩着自己的脚继续做料理。  
  
如果有人问御村你喜欢大原什么，他答不出来，但你问他讨厌大原什么，御村能够罗列一份清单并排序，其中第一项绝对会是大原的那张嘴。  
  
他知道大原并不是读不懂空气的那类人。他在酒场上朋友只多不少，还有在医院门口自己看到的——他的病人见到他会开心的不得了。  
  
在御村看来，大原遇上自己的时候，他似乎从不想考虑自己，总想把御村气到跳脚，恨不得人赶快离开。  
  
大原说喜欢自己的，却不想和他在一起，这也让御村不解。  
  
甚至现在，御村主动靠近大原，想和他在一起，对方都恨不得把他推得远远的。  
  
御村也会累，他也会不耐烦，大原一次次推开他，御村没有怨，当大原一次次提松本润，揭开御村心底的疤，御村也不说话。  
  
但大原把他自己和松本润相提并论的时候，御村彻底怒了。  
  
大原扯过被子，挡住自己下半张脸，眨着大眼睛，瓮声瓮气地问着。  
  
“我这样像松本润吗？”  
  
御村扯过他的被子，按着他的脑袋亲吻，轻舔他的贝齿，大力捏着他的脸颊，不让大原说话。  
  
御村下班回来看到大原在客厅看电视，他顺势躺到大原的腿上撒娇说自己好累，大原便会帮他按摩，舒缓他的肌肉紧绷，可是嘴上却说着不饶人的话。  
  
“松本润也会这样做吗？”  
  
御村将大原按在浴缸里，让对方打开双腿承受着自己进出的动作时候，大原听着御村发出愉悦的低吼声，他发出吟哦，整个身体被御村顶弄，明明身体是如此契合，可他睁开眼看到御村的眼珠子反射的是自己的样子，他不禁又从嘴里掏出刀子，说着伤人的话。  
  
“你喜欢的是松本润吧？”  
  
*  
  
终于他们吵架了。  
  
“你能不能不要总提松本润。”御村把大原牢牢箍在怀里，不让人挣脱。  
  
“你心虚了？”大原用上目线望他，纯良的模样，可是眼底写满了嘲笑，也不知道是给谁。  
  
“那你是不是嫉妒松本润？”御村试图去引诱大原说出喜欢的感情。  
  
“我没有，你又不是我的谁，我嫉妒他干什么。”大原嘴硬，他就是艳羡松本润，能拥有御村的心，而他得不到。  
  
“而且你又在生什么气，就是心虚了吧。”大原咄咄逼人，想把话题带过去。  
  
御村叹了口气，他的怒火也平息了，全身柔软地抱缠着大原。  
  
“你还不明白，我生气的不是提起松本润，而是你总在拿自己和他比，你就是你，不是松本润。”

他无奈地解释道，也不愿意松开大原。  
  
“我和松本润是以前的事情了，我现在只想好好和你在一起。”把手探入他的掌心，十指紧扣。

他们之间的关系是畸形的，如果不是大原对他说喜欢，他也不会发现这份感情，把大原当做大原看。  
  
“你懂了吗，我想和你在一起，只因为你是你。”  
  
“和松本润无关，我想在一起的人叫做大原耕二，不是松本润的替身，是总带着一身消毒水味道的大原医生，是会用脑袋贴着我额头测体温恶作剧的大原。”

御村想起他和大原发生过的点滴，想去知道更多关于大原的事情，想待在他的身边，即使是吵架都觉得有趣，早在他对大原开始有执著的时候，就已经沦陷了吧。  
  
“真的不是因为我和松本润像？”大原托着腮，瞥了一眼御村，眼波流转，蕴着一池秋水。  
  
“你怎么还会这么想，我想和你谈恋爱，不管第三个人的事情。”他在想是自己的解释太苍白无力吗，为什么眼前的人不愿意给自己一点信任。  
  
"你又没说你喜欢我，我哪里知道。"大原说完推开御村，红扑扑的脸颊要出卖他心脏快蹦出来的事实。  
  
“你只会和我做爱。”他继续补充到。  
  
“不喜欢你我会上你吗？”御村握着大原的手，十指连心，他感受到了大原掌心的汗。  
  
“你会。”听到御村的话，大原一脸笃定的看着他。  
  
御村一拍脑门，心想，哦吼完了，好像确实是这样。  
  



	18. 18

大原没有刻意撵人走，但是他仍不买账御村的求爱，工作日的清晨，他们一起出门，在关上家门的那刻，大原的动作顿了顿，他在纠结到底要不要给御村录开锁的指纹，但是见对方没有提到这件事，他心想也许御村说同居只是开玩笑，堂堂会社决策者怎么会无家可归。  
  
因为他的同事都有自己的小家需要照顾，总是孤家寡人的大原都会替他们值班，又是工作的一个夜晚，看窗外月明星稀，街灯孤零零的亮着，路上没有多少行人。  
  
他刚结束一台急诊手术，从傍晚一直到凌晨，脱下被汗浸湿的手术服，整个人快虚脱了，他踱步回办公室，却没想到有人趴在自己的桌上睡着了。  
  
是御村拓也。  
  
确认是谁以后，大原的动作都变轻了，关门没有发出声音，怕吵醒这人。不知道他为什么会在这里，他一台手术做了将近八个小时，御村什么时候来的？  
  
他量身定做的西装外套随意挂在椅背，穿着一件衬衫趴在桌上睡着了。  
  
大原没去想这人怎么进来办公室的，多半是花言巧语哄骗了护士放他入内的。  
  
大抵是趴着睡觉不舒服，御村起身想换个姿势，见到大原回来，他勾起嘴角对眼前人说：“欢迎回来！”  
  
习惯了一个人的大原，在下了手术台后，看到有人在等他，对他说这句话，他的心防犹如沙滩上的堡垒，被海水冲刷得干干净净。  
  
“我、”向来伶牙俐齿，一张嘴就能把御村气得七窍生烟的大原，他结巴了，眨着眼睛像婴儿刚学说话，磕磕绊绊说完简单的答复。  
  
“我、我回来了。”  
  
御村这句话让大原的心顷刻被暖意填满，明明是普通的一天，熟悉的白炽灯和办公桌，他却觉得自己置身在暖黄色落地灯，御村穿着睡衣迎接他回家。  
  
可是他的幻想没有持续很久，被御村一个喷嚏打断了。  
  
大原才回过神，问他是不是着凉了，因为他知道办公室的空调常年开很低。  
  
“没事，应该是刚睡醒鼻子痒吧。”说完御村又捂着鼻子扭头打了个喷嚏。  
  
大原拿出体温计，快步走到御村身前，测量他的体温，刚刚的感动被放在一边。  
  
“你来这里干什么啊。”  
  
担心又有些无奈的质问，声音带着点疲惫，语气又软了几分。  
  
“等你下班啊”  
  
御村话说得理所当然，他饶有兴趣地看着眼前人脸倏然变红，心情特别愉悦。  
  
“可是你都那么累了，为什么还要来等啊，还着凉了，都不会照顾自己的吗！”大原不愧是豆腐心刀子嘴传承人。  
  
“没多大关系的，最近换季才感冒的，不是——”说着御村拿纸巾捂住鼻子，又打了个喷嚏。  
  
大原怎么会信他，早上出门时候这人还生龙活虎，在办公室待着还能感冒？  
  
“而且……”他好看的桃花眼，因为感冒的关系眼底湿润，楚楚可怜的模样，他面对着大原，欲言又止。  
  
“怎么？”大原本打算写完报告再回家的，现在他快速地收拾好桌面，只想回家给御村找药吃。  
  
“我没有钥匙回不了家。”御村的声音越说越小，似是斟酌了许久，最后不愿开口。  
  
“……”大原手里的动作停住了，他抬头看向御村，心想自己对他真的没辙，“我知道了，回去录指纹。”  
  
在御村看不到的地方，他叹了口气，最后自己还是被击败了，是因为御村说的那句“欢迎回来。”，以及这人还把那冷冰冰的房间称为家。  
  
*  
  
他们回家前先点了清淡的外卖，以便到家后御村填饱肚子后能喝药。吃完后御村负责收拾餐桌，大原盘腿坐在客厅，研究着说明书。  
  
“你在干什么？”御村把大原揽在怀里，坐在他身后。  
  
“在看指纹锁的使用方法。”大原嘟着嘴摇头晃脑，没看出个所以然。  
  
御村心想聪明如大原，年纪轻轻就能当上医师，面对工科的东西就好像少根筋，上次安装书架是这样，现在指纹锁也如此。  
  
“那你当时怎么录指纹的你还记得吗？”御村因为感冒过于疲累，整个人趴在大原身上，头枕在他的锁骨上，连抬眸都觉得累。  
  
“是前男友给我录的。”大原沉浸在说明书的世界了，想也没想如实回答。  
  
“噢，这锁还是他给我换的，为了换锁门也买了新的，但都是他在弄，直到他搬走我都没动过。”  
  
“对方的指纹你也没删掉？”御村额角的青筋显露出来了。  
  
“删掉？”大原的脑袋里似乎不明白为什么要执行这动作。  
  
“好了，你别看了，明天我来弄吧。”御村一把夺过说明书，丢在了一旁，不去管它，揽着大原的腰，朝着他脸颊吻了下去。  
  
对御村予取予求的大原热情地回应他的吻，御村侧脸躲开他，大原不满。  
  
“我感冒了。”  
  
“你知道怎么样才能让感冒赶快痊愈吗。”  
  
“来传染我吧。”  
  
对于大原医生的一派胡言跑火车，御村表示不满，对于心上人耕二的索取，御村表示他乐意之至。  
  
“是我的荣幸？”  
  
他们吻得难分难舍，他今天心情格外的好，笑容常挂嘴边。  
  
“但是首先，你要先吃药。”大原掐着时间点，推开他拿起水杯和药一起递给他。  
  
在大原的监督下，御村吞下了药。药的外面包裹着糖衣，可御村还说苦，他以为自己会获得了大原一个白眼。  
  
可是没想到他却会给自己幼稚的回应。  
  
“苦？那给你糖吃？”  
  
“给我你。”许是名为大原医生之吻的特效药里有提神的成分，御村有了力气，又能继续和大原打架了，在床上的那种。  
  
“怎么给？”大原轻嗔了一声，御村看他嘴角翘起，眼睛弯弯，心想尝起来一定很甜。  
  
“和我在一起？”  
  
“好。”  
  
御村没有自信地提出这点要求，却没想到得到了对方的肯定，他乐得忘记疲惫，只想把人狠狠欺负，并用心呵护。  
  
大原：呵。  
  
在床上荒淫一夜，大原躺在御村怀里，累得不再失眠，等到他醒来的时候，没想到自家屋子的大门被拆了。  
  
“御村拓也，你在干什么！？”大原听着门外乒铃乓啷的声音，赤裸着上半身走出去。  
  
御村嘱咐工人继续工作，把大原推进房间，看他身上性爱的痕迹，红的紫的，咬痕和吻痕交错，又让他回味起昨晚有多激烈，大原有多主动，不仅张开双腿纳入自己的性器，而且还敞开心扉，最后被他摁在床上，又一次答应了自己的告白，承认了御村男友的身份。  
  
“我觉得你的锁不安全，所以换了个锁。”  
  
“你当我瞎的吗，你这是把门都拆了。”  
  
“当然要拆，你前男友的东西，一个都不能留。”这句话御村在心里解释道，并没有告诉大原。  
  
*  
  
在松本的欢迎会上，部门全体出席，本就年纪相近的他们，自然是有许多话题，松本润虽然身后有大家族，学生时代如草根一样成长，与大家没有多大代沟。  
  
同事们的情绪都不低，除了樱井翔。他的同事三番五次提醒他别发呆，不要给人留下不好的印象，偏偏樱井还是盯着对方走神，给人感觉十分的失礼。  
  
“对不起，他平常不是这样的，可能是今天太累了。”在松本有意见之前，同事先替樱井道歉。  
  
松本笑着摇头说没有关系，酒过三巡，场子更热了，大家都没有再把公司里上下级的关系带到聚会上，大家玩得好的，有品味相同的同事还会互相推荐常去的店铺或者是好吃的餐饮店，松本聊着把场上的人SNS加得差不多了，除了樱井翔。  
  
当松本拿着手机，作势要加樱井翔好友，樱井没有办法，松本润是场上的焦点，大家都往他们这里看，只好掏出手机。把人从黑名单放出来，加回好友。  
  
松本心满意足地回到自己座位上，和大家一起喝酒。留下樱井翔歪头对着松本润的聊天界面疑惑，他脑子断了根弦，心想松本的头像什么时候，从樱花盆栽，换成了两颗相依相偎的迪士尼发箍。  
  
这张照片樱井翔还记得，是他们在游乐园里，拜托路人拍的他们背影，当时拍摄用的是松本的手机。  
  
有人好奇，有人疑惑，开口问了松本润，因为头像太明显的恋爱气息，松本给的答案是正在恋爱中。  
  
松本说完以后，若有似无往樱井这个方向瞄，端起啤酒杯，喝了一大口，想要忽略心底的那份心酸。  
  
和松本一样，对他们关系无奈的樱井，为躲避松本炙热眼神低头喝汤，盯碗里汤水表面漂浮的香菜，虽然是档次不低的餐馆，但樱井觉得还是松本润做的菜更好吃，至少对方不会放香菜。  
  
等到他从碗里抬起头，发现松本润满面通红，撅着个嘴双眼水润，看谁都是深情满满的样子，他就觉得不妙，这人喝醉了。  
  
“嘻嘻嘻……”托着腮咧着嘴，虽然不说话，可他看谁都像是在和那人撒娇，樱井翔静观其变，在心里不停念叨。  
  
“你们已经分手了、”  
  
“你们已经分手了、”  
  
“松本润和你无关了、”  
  
“和你无关了……”  
  
但他还是慢慢朝着这人靠，场上的人以为松本润只是高兴，没往他已经喝醉那方面想，等到有人兴致高了，来找松本润喝酒，只见松本想起身，却没办法站直，扶着桌子的边缘，眼看又要跌坐下去，樱井连忙上前让他搭着自己的肩膀，不让他摔下去。  
  
“啊，他好像醉了……”松本润倒在他的怀里，他们胸膛贴着胸膛，靠得太近，紧贴着的他们，只要樱井侧脸就能亲到松本对的脸颊。  
  
说话的女生是来敬酒的，却看到上级失态的样子，她也左右为难，脸涨得通红。  
  
“你别在意，当没看到就好了。”他们身体趋近，樱井闻着他身上酒味混杂着香水，是熟悉的令他心安的味道。  
  
樱井热心的同事发现不妥，他箭步上前，疑惑樱井发生了什么，又问该怎么办。  
  
“这……”樱井低头看松本不放心，抓着他手臂的力量逐渐加大，对上爱操心的同事的脸，他松开怀里人的手臂，搭在他的背部，使他更贴近自己。  
  
“没关系的，我来解决吧，你们继续玩。”感受着松本润的心跳，樱井翔坚持。  
  
打过招呼后搀着他出了外面，晚风一吹，松本稍微清醒了点，嘴里一直在喊着，但他醉醺醺的，说出的话都黏糊糊的，樱井把耳朵贴近，才听清楚他在说什么。  
  
“我不要你们送我……”  
  
“我只要翔くん……”  
  
“翔くん……”  
  
“我只要翔くん……”  
  
“不要走……”  
  
“我只要你……”  
  
“等等我……”  
  
*  
  
樱井翔隔壁的屋子，灯又一次亮了，屋里的摆设都没有变，樱井偶尔会过来给盆栽浇水，但却不愿意移动它的摆位，自欺欺人——只要他不动这间屋子，松本润就还在。  
  
醉猫躺在床上，樱井翔替他脱去鞋子后，他干脆坐在地面，看松本紧闭着眼，眉头微皱，他忍不住上手去抚平，又听到眼前这人嘟囔。  
  
“不要走——”  
  
樱井翔一时不知道松本润到底是醉了还是清醒着，松本的掌心盖在自己的手背上，软若无骨，却又不肯放开。  
  
“松本润？”樱井翔想抽回被抓着的手，但对方不愿意。  
  
“……”  
  
听到床上的呼吸声趋近平稳，他想这人最后还是累得睡着了，樱井轻轻拨开松本额前的发，把他皱起的眉头抚平，看着他的脸，樱井不禁自言自语：“离开的人是你啊，”  
  
轻抚松本的脸，樱井叹了口气，移开松本的手，起身离开，在关上门那刻，对着满屋黑暗，他凝视着床在的位置，听松本梦里还在说不要走，他心底的酸涩涌上喉头，难受的要命。  
  
“我到底该拿你怎么办。”  
  
关上门回家，他心乱如麻，一想到松本润就在他隔壁，他如行尸走肉般躺在榻榻米上，眼皮十分沉重，阖上眼眸又睡不着。  
  
因为自己让松本润不快乐，他才选择结束，狠下心提了分手，可现在仿佛世界颠倒，松本润更难过了，又是因为自己，他摇摆不定，不明白对方到底要什么。  
  
最后他在拉扯中睡过去了，第二天醒来，再去看隔壁已经没有人了，昨晚松本润睡在屋子里，犹如黄粱一梦，他退出租屋，心想他再也没有踏入的理由了，因为跟着松本润一同消失的还有樱花盆栽、  
  
*  
  
休息日的第二天，有人打电话给樱井，问他踢不踢足球，他们正在组局，场馆离他家也不远。樱井答应了，后来他才知道一起参加的还有松本润。  
  
在松本上任后，将部门的负责任务重新分配后，大家各司其职，加快了效率不说，樱井难得的在休日不需要加班，有了时间去做自己的事情。  
  
室内球场，十个人平分，通过抽签，松本和樱井在一队。松本认真的性格，在任何地方体现，有的时候甚至是到了较真的程度。  
  
休闲为目的的足球赛，一开始大家还只是随便踢踢当热身，可松本却从一开始表现得热血十足，并且把这当做真正的竞技项目去严肃对待。  
  
众人被松本润的热血感染，都认真了起来，存在胜负心之后，整场比赛更激动人心了，大家都想着进球。  
  
剧烈运动碰撞是经常发生的，松本润在追球的时候，对方队员没刹住车，直直地向他撞过去，他跌倒在地，因为力量太大，他受伤后无法自己站起来。  
  
樱井见松本受伤，他从球场边缘冲了过来，蹲在松本的旁边，满脸紧张问他痛不痛。  
  
“还能站起来吗？”  
  
“应该可以，”说完松本用手撑着地板，却发现手腕也受伤了，发出一声痛吟。  
  
樱井见状不妙，他轻柔地把松本的手搭在自己的肩膀，示意他上来。  
  
“唔……”松本紧咬着下唇忍住不发出痛呼，趴在樱井的背上，双手环着他的肩膀。  
  
樱井一路小跑，将松本润放到出租车，下车后又冲进医院，把松本送到了急诊。  
  
*  
  
在大原推开门的一瞬间，他和松本面面相觑。  
  
松本还不知道自己和御村的事情，但是大原看到松本就觉得有些尴尬，往常不对盘的他们，相处模式往往是一山容不下二虎。可他一想到自己和御村交往后，以后见到松本的机会岂不是会变多。  
  
心里活动丰富的大原，表面仍然保持着专业的素养，为松本做着检查，以及，面无表情观察着松本身边的人，对病人十分紧张。担心的模样，恨不得自己能够承受松本的痛。  
  
写完诊断后，他拉上隔断的窗帘，站在一旁整理病例，没想到他听到了令他牙痒痒的对话，回家恨不得暴打御村泄愤。  
  
“你还疼吗？”  
  
“疼——”  
  
听到松本润中气十足的回答，他觉得对方在侮辱自己的诊断。  
  
“为什么疼你还笑嘻嘻的？”樱井翔机智，发现了盲点。  
  
“唔……”  
  
大原在原地，心想这人笑嘻嘻还说疼？是想要打架吗！大原恨不得把开的止痛药给他划掉。  
  
“看你应该没事了，那我先回去了。”  
  
大原点头，在病历簿写着诊断，这人问题不大，可以出院了。  
  
“我——饿——了——”  
  
“等下会有护士给你送餐的。”  
  
大原再点头，他们的病人餐荤素搭配合理，十分注重营养，很适合患者进食。  
  
“你真的要留我一个人在这里吗？”  
  
大原疑惑，这个人以前不是喜欢一个人去酒吧喝酒什么的吗，怎么踢个球摔个跤还能换个人格？  
  
樱井站在病床边，确认过松本没有问题，可以出院后，他想他该离开了，不然他的松本润戒断计划要失败了。  
  
“我待在这里不合适吧。”  
  
樱井翔搞不明白他们之间的关系，他不知道松本润想做什么。  
  
“嗯，那我叫御村来？”  
  
“我觉得外面好热，这里有空调，我待在这里挺合适的。”  
  
大原：御村才不会来呢！！！！！  
  



	19. Chapter 19

松本润嘴上说着要住院，当樱井翔真的打算留下来陪他的时候，他还是老老实实的听着大原医生的嘱托，回家好好休养。  
  
他们在医院门口分别，大原送佛送到西，亲自出院门口陪松本，正巧遇到来接大原下班的御村，四个人没想到会以这种方式见面。  
  
大原看到御村，就想起刚刚松本在病床上的话，他露出一个标准的微笑，露齿八颗，看上去特别真诚。不知情的御村见到大原不寻常的模样，再一看松本润也在场，他心想向来不和的他们该不会已经火星撞地球了吧。  
  
御村，作为全场唯一一个知道大家所有关系混乱性的知情人，他选择牵起大原的手，向松本润正式介绍自己的男友，并恳请这两位祖宗，不求大原和松本相亲相爱，只求他们见面不要再打起来。  
  
松本见到大原和御村握手的那一瞬间，他的心咯噔了一下，难怪在最后，大原和他说需要注意的事项时候，语气特别不友善，如果要说区别的话，可能就是：“回去记得涂药。”和“回去记得给我涂药啊混蛋！”  
  
怕不是听到他和樱井翔的对话了吧。松本心里默默为御村默哀，没想到自己无意中还把他拖下浑水。  
  
他此刻将手埋入掌心，习惯性撇头不看大原和御村，在往常他哪里会在旁人面前表现出他无理取闹的一面，他就是仗着樱井翔小年轻的感情还有些余温，才敢这么做，放别的人看来，他肯定超丢脸的。  
  
松本害羞的表情，樱井翔忍俊不禁，拍了拍松本的肩安慰他。  
  
看着面前的两人，一个害羞一个傻乎乎地想安慰，这是什么笨蛋情侣浓情蜜意的氛围？大原看着不禁觉得额角一抽一抽，并脑补樱井翔和松本润在家里的日常，怕不是一个喊“Honey”，一个喊“Darling”吧？  
  
被自己脑补的画面吓得背脊一片凉，掌心出冷汗还虎躯一震。御村以为他在发呆，捏了捏他的掌心问怎么了。  
  
“没什么。”  
  
他也不好意思说出口，我在脑补你哥哥和他男朋友在家里的日常，觉得牙酸，并十分嫌弃。  
  
全场最在状况外的，当属樱井翔，他内心雀跃，在知道有人把御村拓也收服，他不用再在夜里辗转难眠去想松本润如果回到御村身边。半夜睡不着的他会半夜起来，拿出冰凉的啤酒，一饮而尽，入喉麦芽香气和苦涩，能让他停止瞎想，整晚不停地喝，没有二三罐睡不着，清晨起床对着镜子看自己水肿的脸皱眉，想着他该更自律，也许要戒掉深夜喝酒这个习惯，在分手后的许多清晨，他都在想要怎么能不再梦到松本润。  
  
樱井的手还搭在松本的肩上，直到松本乌龟从龟壳里伸出头，看到大原耕二翻了个白眼，御村转头在他耳边说小话。  
  
他见大原和御村之间没有什么变化，便没再惦记着刚刚病房发生的那一幕，他想大原平常见他，语气也不太好，也许大原没有听到自己和樱井的对话。  
  
御村对松本出现在医院感到疑惑，了解伤情后对他表示慰问并关心，大原抱着胸在一旁看自己的男朋友安慰前男友，他挑眉准备看戏，但御村没给他这个机会，因为他们原本打算晚上去看电影，眼看时间就要赶不上了，他们匆忙告别，留下松本和樱井。  
  
松本因为脚受伤没办法开车，樱井招来一辆出租车，扶着人上了车，刚打算关门，只见对方眨着大眼睛，眼巴巴地看着自己，像是路边流浪的小狗，满脸愁容，就差发出一句“嗷呜呜~”引起人注意了。  
  
当出租车启动的时候，樱井翔心想都怪自己太心软抵挡不住可怜的眼神，不然怎么会坐在这里，松本润低头摁着手机，似乎在处理公事，樱井没有去打扰，他的思绪又回到了不久前。  
  
*  
  
他每个饮酒入眠的那阵子，其中有一天刮胡子以机械性地动作，直到下巴传来刺痛的感觉，洗完脸以后，发现伤口挺大，但是血止住了，也就没有再管，抓起他的单肩包就往公司赶，一点小伤不碰就不会觉得痛，直到午饭他在座位上吃完了外卖，没多大在意地擦嘴，却听到隔壁女生同事惊慌地说：“櫻井さん，你流血了。”  
  
正巧这时候松本拿着便当盒走出来，听到女生的声音，他快步朝樱井走来。他眨个眼松本就到了他的面前。  
  
抬起樱井的下巴，松本看着伤口皱眉，丢下一句：“我办公室有创可贴。”  
  
樱井跟着松本又回到了办公室，只见房间里的单向玻璃是打开的，能够把外面办公的人看得清清楚楚。他傻站着不知道要怎么做，被松本按进了椅子，只见对方拿出酒精和棉棒还有药膏。  
  
为了能够仔细上药，他端起樱井的下巴，他也凑得近些，认真在为樱井处理伤口。  
  
倒是樱井不好意思起来，松本的呼吸打在他脸上，他们也曾那么亲近过，往往后续总是擦枪走火，有时会是一个深吻，有时又会是黏黏糊糊的一场性爱，他的思绪满天飞，于是他与松本之间的空气开始升温，氛围变得旖旎，等到松本润将伤口处理完贴好创可贴，对上樱井翔的眼，看着瞳孔里放大的自己，他才发现他们现在的姿势有多暧昧，恋恋不舍地退开。  
  
松本刚刚情不自禁想要靠近樱井，只要他再靠近一点点，他就能获得樱井翔的一个吻，他忍住了，抬头看门外，女同事正往里看，虽然他知道对方看不到里面，但是她满脸担心的样子，松本润没办法不在意。  
  
他和樱井一起出去，他去茶水间热饭，回来的时候看到女生也凑得很近去看樱井的下巴，倒是樱井翔不再傻愣在原地，往后一退。  
  
“你靠我那么近干什么啊？”樱井歪头满脸疑惑问女生。  
  
“看你伤口啊。”

女生整个人快贴上樱井翔，他不自在便脚后跟用力，将椅子往后移为了和对方拉开距离。奈何同事锲而不舍，他有些恼太过亲近的举动，不耐烦地说道。  
  
“都贴上创可贴了。”  
  
他更不解了，脸上的胶布有什么好看的？为什么要凑那么近？  
  
这段对话毫无遗漏被松本听到，他忍着不去笑樱井翔太过直白的拒绝，转念一想这人刚刚乖巧坐在椅子上的模样，仿佛像是嚼了一颗柠檬糖，又酸又甜。  
  
“松本部长还会帮忙上药，平常又会自己做便当带来上班，这么说来，櫻井さん很久没带便当了啊？”她试探性地问。  
  
“唔……嗯。”樱井翔支支吾吾地回答，不知道同事为什么突然提这件事。  
  
“那明天我做便当给你多带一份吧？！”  
  
“？？？”  
  
樱井翔的脑袋上蹦出了问号，他不明白对方的用意，但他拒绝了同事的好意。隔日，他依旧是办公室里早到的第一个，今天例外，办公室里的松本润今天比他还要早，樱井当他是有事情要忙才那么早，直到他拉开抽屉才知道松本早到的原因——抽屉里放着便当袋。

袋子是崭新的，便当盒也是新的，但还是那个小仓鼠捧着瓜子，他都没发现自己的嘴咧出了大大的半弧形。

中午他打开饭盒，看着里面丰盛的菜肴，同事隔着桌子探头过来，酸溜溜地留下了一句：“难怪你看不上我便当。”

殊不知房间里，为了观察樱井表情的松本，看到了这一幕，咬着筷尖忍不住笑出了声，心情颇好的他，捧着自己同款的小熊便当，吃了起来。

他祈愿，能够有机会和樱井翔肩并肩坐在一起吃便当。

*

出租车到高档公寓的楼下，松本先下车，再交代司机把樱井送回去，给的钱支付剩下的路费绰绰有余。他让樱井上车本意只是想送他回去，他并没打算再去麻烦樱井，怕他对自己厌烦。

樱井沉默望车窗外，松本一如既往的爱逞强，打算一蹦一跳地回去，他没忍住，拜托司机打开车门，并交代不用等自己了。

他跑前拽住松本，站不稳的人不解地盯着樱井，直到樱井蹲下来弯腰示意松本上来。松本说自己可以走回去，但是樱井翔一直坚持，松本难得地露出了手足无措的表情，双手背在身后，低头看自己脚尖，造成了一段沉默。

“你不要总让人担心你好不好？”

他吼完以后，又想起对方的身份——不仅是前男友还是他的上司，皱着鼻子撇头不去看他。

松本抿唇停在原地没有动作。

樱井抓着他的手往自己肩上放，托着他的大腿，背着他往里走，松本独特的味道在他鼻尖弥漫，他好久没有那么亲近过松本。

“几楼？”

“十八楼。”

与樱井故作的凶巴巴不同，松本润声音小得像是在他耳边呢喃说爱语，声音又软又糯，他双臂环着樱井翔的脖颈，脸颊时不时碰触樱井的肌肤。

就是他一直脑袋贴脑袋，樱井翔也不会多说半句话，只是松本他想起那天午后办公室里，樱井和女同事的举动，他还是吃味得很，想着他手臂更用力了，像是把樱井翔箍在自己的身边，想向所有人展示他的所有权。

他从不知道自己的占有欲那么强。

樱井一直在忍，但他发现松本越来越用力，他快要喘不过气，只能开口提醒松本。

“松本さん，我快被你勒死了。”也没有不情愿的意思，只是为了生命着想。

都不知道松本在想什么，能那么激动。

松本润：在想你。

进了屋子以后，樱井没空感慨大小，他还记得松本有回家冲凉的习惯，现在看着他腿脚不方便，伤口也不能碰水，如今他独居一个人，他没办法放心松本。

“你……要洗澡吗？”

樱井支支吾吾地问道，他话说出口的时候他的脑海浮现的确实在床上的松本润的艳丽的、汗涔涔的模样，光靠回忆都觉得自己的体温在上升。

倒是松本有经验，能够收拾好自己，他生活都能自理，除了行走不方便以外，当然他在樱井面前，也有点故意卖惨的模样，他就是在赌樱井翔会不会对自己心软，既然樱井跟着自己上楼了，那就别怪他贪心，想方设法让樱井翔留下来。

“我睡沙发就好了。”

洗完澡穿着松本的衣服打算留宿的樱井翔这么说，松本也不勉强他。

说了晚安以后，他替松本关上房间的灯，抱着被子在沙发躺下，一天的运动量足够大，樱井在沙发上翻了两三次就睡着了。

*

他气喘吁吁地奔跑，后面有巨蟒在追赶自己，他拾级而上，两阶一跨，可是后面的大蛇爬行的速度也越来越快，眼看他四肢并用上了顶楼，无路可走，门缝没有光透过来，他只能殊死一搏推开仅有的门。

是他住的老旧小区的天台，夜晚的天空没有星星和月亮，没有安全防护围栏的屋顶边缘，有人站在那里，听到门打开的声音，这人转过头，樱井慌忙眼睛对焦，才看清是松本润，他一时忘了身后吐着蛇信子的声音，看着松本润越来越往前，樱井翔的世界失去了声音，他只能听到自己心脏跳动的声音。

“潤——”

他感觉他的声带在颤动，却发不出声音，他用尽全力去喊他，可仍然是无声的挣扎，直到松本润从他眼前一跃而下，他发出了撕心裂肺的呐喊。

*

“呀——”

樱井翔不仅是被噩梦吓醒，他还听到了松本润的一声惊呼。满头大汗的樱井，从沙发上弹起来，他四处张望，没有看到松本，他下地跑去松本的房间，只见他摔倒在床不远处，现在正四肢并用努力地爬起来。

“潤！！！”

他飞快奔到松本身边，一把将松本润抱起，像是面对珍宝一样，轻柔小心地放回床上。

“要去洗手间吗？”

“我听到你不停地在喊我的名字，越来越急，我怕你出事，就下床想去找你，太着急了忘记受伤这件事。”

“……”樱井翔低头检查松本润的伤口，他额前的刘海有些长，扎进他眼睛有点疼，眼眶有点湿而且还鼻子酸。

松本润猜到他做噩梦，而且是有关自己的，他叹了口气，在这段感情里樱井总在折磨他自己，松本拍了拍他床边的空位，让樱井翔上来。

“一起睡吧，你抱着我，我就不会又摔了。”

樱井翔还在害怕刚刚的梦，他切实需要一个真正的拥抱，能够让他知道松本润还活着，还在他的身边。掀开被子，躺了进去，松本像往常一样埋入他的胸膛，听着彼此的心跳入眠，渐渐地他们的呼吸都同步。

*

御村他们刚从电影院走出，大原的身上还散发着甜腻的爆米花香味，因为是以约会目的而出来看电影这一行为，他们选了一部爱情故事，看到中途对伤春悲秋不感兴趣的他们哈欠一个接一个，反而是放在扶手处的爆米花，对他们的吸引力更大，你一颗我一粒，然后手背碰手背，御村主动握住大原的手，他认为比起荧幕上的爱情故事，他们之间的恋爱泡泡更是充斥在这个空间里。

“那么爱吃全都给你！”

被握住手的大原，以为御村想要霸占整桶爆米花，他怒了，于是撂下这句狠话，并把手抽出来，抱着胸打起精神去看电影。

御村机械地嚼着爆米花，歪头转向大原，大眼睛眨呀眨，像是迷路的小鹿，一脸懵逼十分不解，他只想牵大原的手，哪里是想吃这又甜又腻的爆米花，有什么能比大原更好吃？

他还在纠结，嘴鼓起来吹着自己的刘海，以表达自己的无奈。

电影进入了高潮，大原看得入味，留下御村迷茫地对着屏幕，思考自己是哪里引起了误会。

他想不出来，直到电影结束，他满脑子只有爆米花和大原耕二，而大原还在回味故事的结尾，想和御村讨论剧情，却发现自己的恋人委委屈屈地看着自己。

“怎么了？”

大原全然忘记，看电影中途发生的事情。

“耕二くん，你比爆米花甜。”

“？？？”

“也比爆米花好吃。”

各种意义上的。

“？？？”

还有一句话，御村没有说出口，大庭广众下，他怕大原甩袖而去，再把自己关在家门外，虽然自己已经录了指纹可以进屋了。

“我不爱吃爆米花，我爱吃你”


	20. End

松本润睁眼后，床边的人还没有醒来，他盯着樱井眼下的青黑，情不自禁去抚摸，伸手还未触碰到，又担心会惊醒他，手又缩回了被窝。同床共枕太过熟悉，恍如每天都在发生，但一想他们分手时候还在夏天的尾声，再看窗外的暖阳，冬天随着几场秋雨的结束，悄然而至。  
  
樱井因为松本润所在的安定而一夜好眠，刚合上眼时还因为松本钻进自己怀里感到紧张，当他整个人与自己相贴，心就平静了下来，沉入了深睡眠中。他醒来的时候，床铺还有余温，揉着眼睛下地去找松本，在主卧内的洗漱间没有见到人，倒是看到准备好的水杯与挤好牙膏的牙刷摆在洗面台上。他洗漱以后出来就看到松本趴在沙发上玩手机，他缩手缩脚走到一旁，不想打扰又不知道自己该做什么，直到不远处飘来一阵咖啡味，松本的视线才从手机处转过来。  
  
“唔，咖啡好了，吃早餐吧。”  
  
像往常一样的对话，只不过他们用餐的地点换成了这高级公寓，比起他们相识的老楼，有着天差地别。  
  
烤好的吐司和刚煮好的咖啡是绝配，樱井咬了一口酥脆的面包，眨巴眼睛等着咖啡，却被递来的牛奶打败，温热的牛奶飘着奶香，很是馋人，樱井很快就明白，松本是为了照顾他脆弱的肠胃。  
  
他们面对面坐着，低着头吃早餐，专心致志的模样，仿佛他们桌前都放着重要合同，千兆大单不容小视，但其实樱井快把桌上的花纹看得纹理都要背下来了。  
  
时间在凝固的空气中过去，樱井收拾好东西以后准备离开，松本一蹦一跳地跟着他，说要送他到楼下，樱井丢下自己的东西，皱着眉把他牵回客厅沙发处，让他老实坐着不准动。  
  
他转身再一次道别，乖巧坐在沙发上的松本，眼睫毛扑簌扑簌，仰视他，眼里蕴着些不舍，像是不想看他离开，整个人趴在沙发上，脸埋进臂弯里，捂着耳朵听不到关门声，樱井就不会走。  
  
一直没等到关门的声音，松本以为是自己错过了，他连忙翘起头四处张望，找不到人，失落的他翻了个身，只见他找的人正坐在地上看着他。  
  
松本的嘴角的弧度没忍住往上扬，一见樱井他就止不住在笑，又害羞刚刚的举动太过幼稚，不好意思地低下头，可是又忍不住再靠近樱井翔一点点。  
  
他的所有举动，樱井都看在眼里记在心上，却不懂松本的意思，他只好把所有可能都设想一遍，不管好的坏的，他才敢再迈出下一步。  
  
提出分手是因为他让松本不开心，可是刚刚见到自己甜得像掉进蜂蜜罐里的小熊也是松本润，他止不住猜想，会不会，他还有希望，可他转念一想，如果松本是喜欢自己的，那他们为什么还会到分手这一步。  
  
看似是死循环的问题，樱井很快想到也许走出这个迷宫的关键在松本身上。因为他心里始终只有松本润。  
  
“我想起来，还有一件事没和你讲。”  
  
是彻底离开，还是松本给他一个肯定的答案，让他有决心继续走下去，他需要自己去确定。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
松本直起身子坐在自己的未受伤的小腿上，与樱井对视。  
  
“我打算搬家了，等你什么时候方便了，我们去确认一下房屋状况，毕竟你是房东。”

樱井说话时，注视着松本，见对方低着头靠在椅背，四处张望就不看自己，嘴角的上扬消失得无影无踪。  
  
“噢。”松本楞了会儿，垂下眼眸，他跌坐回沙发上，不再看樱井也不吭声，留下沉默让樱井翔解决。

“那，如果没什么事，我先回去了？”

“好。”松本跟在樱井后面，这时他不在乎脚上的伤痛，一瘸一摆地走着，直到他从屋外关上门，樱井问他做什么。

“我回去收拾东西。”

“你等你脚上的伤好了再去也不迟。”

樱井说着开始着急，担心松本再摔倒。

“不会有事的，别担心。”松本抓着樱井翔的手腕，用力地捏了捏，像是想要对方放心那样。

樱井并没有被安抚到，他微微皱眉，挣开松本，与他四目对忘。

“你要收拾什么东西，和我说，我给你送过来好不好，你就不要再跑上跑下了。”

樱井心想他们那里还是楼梯房，松本润受了伤怎么上楼。

松本润似乎被说服了，转身后手搭在门把手上，紧握着却没拧开。

“那你，什么时候搬？”

“我尽快吧，这几天应该就能整理完，别担心，我会把钥匙拿给你。”

眼见松本整个人快贴上门板，只留下背影给樱井，他虽然看不到松本的表情，可是能感受到松本散发的失落，脆弱得摇摇欲坠，怕是风一吹他就要倒。

“松本くん？”

樱井想话别，可对方却迟迟不理，他做不到不去管松本，他拍了拍松本的肩，探头想确认他的状况。

松本的食指勾住樱井的小指头，抓住他的手，直接转身投怀送抱，将自己埋入樱井的胸膛里，他双手紧紧箍着樱井，像是想把对方骨血融进自己身体里一样。

樱井恍惚以为自己怀里撞进一只无助的幼兽，惊慌失措地抓住最后一根稻草，像是用尽了全身的力量，这个拥抱令他觉得全身上下从里到外都在疼，尤其是胸膛里仿佛有烈火在灼烧，他呼出的每一口气，都像是最后的残喘。

“有没有办法，不说再见。”

听到松本瓮声瓮气地请求着，樱井像是抚慰猫咪顺着毛流拍了拍他后背，他的心还悬在半空中，但是不晃了，一如找到了依靠的地方。

樱井叹了口气，他想事情会往好的方向发展的吧，于是他试探性地又问。

“那，我先走了？”

“￥%&*。”

因为他们紧贴着，他知道怀里的人在说话，可声音小得听不见。

“嗯？”

“把我的樱还我。”

“哪个？”

松本润听到樱井的回答，腾地抬起头，脑袋顶撞到了樱井的下巴也顾不及觉得疼，在确认过樱井正抿着嘴努力忍笑。

“把我的サークーラーイー”

樱井没给松本润说接下来话的机会，托着松本的后脑勺，探头以吻封缄。

幸好，他还记得，还有樱在等他。

幸好，自己没有走远，樱井翔还在等他。

*

大原和御村从公寓电梯出来，因为换了新的门，大原一时还不确定自己有没有走错楼层数，直到御村用没牵着他的那只手打开门以后，大原才恍然想起来，他的门被御村拆了。

身上爆米花的焦糖味已经散去大半，回到家里，大原往厨房走去，把刚刚在逛街时买的东西先整理好，御村冲凉出来以后，穿着柔软的睡衣，进厨房倒水，见到自己的恋人正专心冲茶喝，没有注意到自己，御村站在他旁边，注意着他手指的动作，发现他的关节都泛着粉红。

“要喝茶吗？”

大原还拿着茶壶，转头看御村，许是工作了一天又去看电影有些累了，说出的话都黏在一起。

“现在喝茶晚上会睡不着吧？”

御村的话让他想起这几天他的睡眠并没有因为多了一个枕边人而变差，相反的，他竟还整夜无梦，一觉睡到天光，他思考着难道这就是御村的神奇作用，走到客厅盘腿而坐，御村也落坐在他不远处的沙发上。

大原勾过他的手提袋，找到他的钱包，掏出十几张万元大钞递给了御村。

“这是什么？”御村放下水杯，也不管洗过澡，席地坐在大原旁边。

“换门的钱啊。”

大原朝大门怒了努嘴，合上了钱包，放回原处。

“噢，那你等我下。”

御村从入门的衣笠上找到自己的外套，从里面拿出他的荷包，又坐了回去。

“诺，”抽出五张大钞，叠在大原递来的那堆钞票上。“这是这个月的房租。”

大原拢了拢桌上所有的钱，并放到原处，钱包打开，掏出两张纸币。

“这是今天的饭钱。”

御村不甘示弱，钱包打开也没再阖上。

“电影票的钱和可乐爆米花的钱。”

大原再放一张钞票。“这是你来接我的出租费和油费。”

“这是昨晚在家吃饭的买菜钱。”御村又抽一张，叠在上面。

“昨晚买套和润滑剂的钱。”大原为叠叠乐再加一张。

“这是水电费钱。”

眼前的钱堆得快成小山包，千元的万元的纸钞错乱的叠着，现在谁也算不清这是谁的钱了，幼稚像小孩斗气的俩人，看了眼对方就笑出来，御村整个人钻去大原怀里，下巴垫在他的锁骨上，鼻尖亲昵的在他脸颊上摩挲。

“怎么办，我钱包要没钱了。”

御村故作低沉的声音，在大原耳畔作响，轻舔他的耳廓，含着咬他的耳垂捉弄他，用手护着大原的后脑勺将人推到在地上。俯身一压低下头与他接吻。

“大原医生，接受肉偿吗。”

他们十指紧扣，沉浸在情投意合的接吻中，大原的唇舌还留有茶的余甘，惹御村只想要更多，桌上的钱堆无暇去管，御村解下大原的皮带与裤子，打开他的双腿，手指揉捏着大原的臀瓣，轻咬着大原脖颈处的薄肉。

“多少钱，太贵了我付不起。”

大原作势推开御村，却被一把摁住双手，体贴并服务到位的御村，为他制定了一系列的举措。

“没关系，一次不贵，可以还很多次，我们还有很多的时间，连带利息慢慢来。”

学医的算不过经商的，大原被撩拨得眼角眉梢挂着情欲，就这样应下了霸王条款。

*

樱井的仓鼠便当盒又开始重回办公室，两个卡通形象的饭盒放在一起，里面的菜色都一样，为了避嫌他们都是分开吃午饭，后来他们决定早起做饭不如一起吃公司的饭堂，偶尔有其他想吃的，还可以一起开车出去觅食。

于是在松本润和樱井翔在工作日时候，外出去尝鲜一家西班牙餐馆的时候，遇到了樱井曾经的上司。

这位上司，在松本润也见过，在他等樱井翔下班的那个傍晚。

“你和你哥哥的关系真好啊。”

松本润听到没忍住，用抓着餐具的手挡住自己偷笑的嘴角。

樱井的上司太过热情，以前在公司的时候对樱井也很照顾，如果不是他的新同事在等他，也许他会拉着樱井和松本一起坐下来用餐。

说着对方拿出了自己的名片，松本润说自己的没有带，后来是他们桌开始上菜了，上司才离开，招呼着樱井和松本下次要一起出来喝酒。

“我也许该和他解释你是我朋友而不是我哥哥的。”樱井看着上司远去的背影，他坐下与松本润这么说道。

“怎么，这就打算把我从樱井家的人赶出去了啊？”

樱井楞在原地，不解地歪头，忽然想明白松本是什么意思，惊喜地看他，只见松本在十分认真品味料理，没有时间去看樱井，当然如果他的脸红不出卖主人的话，这话可信度会高很多。

下班后，松本跟着樱井回去，冬日的暖意在太阳落下后便消失了，月明星稀的晚上，冷风吹入屋内冻得刺骨，他们各自收拾着屋内的东西，房门都没有关，搬家用的纸箱，填满一个又一个，直到深夜十二点，樱井翔的东西基本都弄好了，倒是松本润因为东西太多，还差一点点没收拾完。

第二天还是休息日，他们约了搬家公司一大早过来，松本将几个月没动过的床铺换上了新的床具，他们一如以前一样在这小小的床上，相拥而眠。

松本洗完澡出来的时候，樱井已经在床上躺好在看手机等他，当松本掀开被褥，他立马放下手机将人揽进怀里，浑身动来动去，最后在松本的脖颈处找到了舒服的姿势，满意地蹭了蹭，他头顶的呆毛划过松本的下巴，惹得松本应激反应，往樱井的头顶靠。

他想起了什么事情，揉着樱井的头毛，开口说道。

“今年跨年，我们趁有假期去海外旅游吧。”

秋天已经过了，初冬来临，离新的一年不远了。

“还有你的生日，不能走远的话，你有想去的地方吗？”

“去横滨吧，我们一起去。”

“好。”

樱井伸手环住松本的腰，恨不得整个人缠住松本润，累了一天的两人在彼此的呼吸声中，进入了睡眠。窗台外月光下，樱花盆栽旁边多了一盆松树盆栽。

樱井氏与松本氏，就要正式进入同居生活，以后请多多指教。

*

御村也把自己的东西，在樱井入住前，打包收拾好运往大原家，到家以后大原帮忙一起整理，将衣服挂进衣柜，他们的衣物各占一边，是色彩缤纷多样的潮流装扮与一眼看去就是商务人士的衬衫西服，大原抱胸啧了一声，嫌弃地关上了柜门。

再打开另一个箱子，放在最上面的是一本毕业纪念册，翻开以后还有一枚耳钉掉了出来。

“诶，这难道是你之前说的耳钉吗？”

大原捏着耳钉放在灯下看，虽然是很简单的款式，但是一想到是出现在御村的身上，他就来了兴趣，打开纪念册寻找御村，好在恋人足够优秀，翻开的第一页就看到他，一头卷发露出整齐牙齿的假笑，藏在发间的耳钉仔细看还是能看出大概。

他再往后翻，却找不到更多御村的照片了，他盘着腿看还在收拾的御村，刚下班的原因，身上还穿着衬衫，领带摘了下来，袖子整齐地挽起来。

御村感受到大原的目光，停止手上的动作，问他怎么了。

“还有没有你戴耳钉的照片啊？”

大原嘟囔着，去看他搬回来的箱子，其他都是书本与文件，没有相册了。

“没有了，那时候没有照相留念的习惯。”

“你现在也没有吧。”大原顺口吐槽回去。

御村皱眉沉思，发现确实如此，一看低头还在研究自己毕业照的大原，他拿着手机坐到大原身旁，高举手机，喊了一声旁边的人。

“嗯？”

大原没反应过来，往御村那儿看去，拍摄键按下，他的侧脸定格成照片，双唇微张，眼里还带着点迷惑，看上去可爱得很。

“我们的第一张合照，有了。”

说着御村拿着手机airdrop给大原，继续去收拾东西，留下大原拿着手机，看着照片懵逼。

“拓也——”大原站起身走到御村身旁，转身靠在书架上，他手里还握着御村的耳钉。

“嗯？”

“我记得你还欠我好多钱对吧。”

“怎么？是想要肉偿服务了吗？”御村打趣着把东西塞进书柜，迈步到大原身前，将人揽进自己怀里。

“戴着耳钉来做一次，我们所有账一笔勾销怎么样？”

大原把耳钉举到御村眼前，脸上露出计谋得逞的笑容。

“抱歉呢，我并不打算将我们这笔账还清，更何况一笔勾销呢，我的金主。”

“唔……别在这里，书会掉下来！”

“那就要辛苦你等会儿，再收拾一次了。”

全文完

  


  
  



End file.
